Los Orígenes De Los Juppon Gatana
by INPHERNAPE
Summary: La Historia De Hanako Y Sus Amigos En La Adolescencia, Acción, Emoción, Aventura Y Amor Se Encuentran Junto A Una Antigua Leyenda Que Despierta Para Traer Problemas Al Futuro, Los Juppon Gatana Internarán Detener Este Antiguo Mal, ¿Podrán Estos Amigos Protegen El Mundo Pokemón Y Su Amistad? O Las Perderán Todo En El Camino. Notas: Futuro Lemon. Spin Off De Pokemon Elite.
1. Recuerdos

Notas Previas…

1: Este Relato Es Un Spin Off De "Pokemón Elite" Y Lo Pueden Buscar Para Ver La Continuación Del Mismo.

2: La Mayor Parte Del Contenido De Este Fic No Es Mía (Pokemóns Así Como Los Personajes Que Fueron Creados Para La Franquicia Y Por Otros Miembros De Fanfiction) Lo Único Que Me Pertenece Es La Loca Imaginación De Donde Saque Este Y Todos Mis Futuros Relatos Y Capítulos Así Como Los Personajes Originales Que Invente (Humanos Y Pokemóns. Y Lo Que Salga En El Proceso De Escritura).

3: Pido Disculpas Por Haber Suspendido Este Proyecto Por Tanto Tiempo, Ahora No Sucederá.

4: Cuando Un Ataque Aparece: "Rastreo (Tsuiseki)" Significa Que Es Una Técnica Simple (Solo Del Pokemón)

5: Cuando Aparece "Tsuiseki (Rastreo)" Significa Que Se Realizó Con Sellos De Aura Para Que Pokemón Y Humanos Puedan Realizar La Misma Técnica

Sin Más Por El Momento Me Despido Dejándolos En Su Lectura Y Espero La Disfruten.

Capítulo 1: RECUERDOS

En Alguna Parte De Masara Town Se Han Reunido Un Grupo De Amigos Para Recordar Los Buenos Momentos De Sus Vidas, Aunque Actualmente El Tema Se Había Desviado A Las Vidas De Sus Hijos.

–Yo Digo Que No Pueden Separar A Los Niños De Sus Orígenes– Dice Un Hombre En Bata De Laboratorio –Todo Lo Oculto Tarde Que Temprano Termina Mal.

–Yo No Quiero Poner En Riesgo A Hanako, Sé Que Maya Puede Cuidarse Sola Pero Mi Hija Es Otra Historia– Dice Un Hombre En Uniforme Ranger.

–Touya, Nuestra Hija Tiene El Poder Del Clan Kemimura, No Se Lo Podremos Esconder Por Mucho Tiempo– Responde Una Joven En Traje Samurái.

–Maya Tiene Razón, Touya. No Le Podrás Ocultar A Hanako Su Poder, Yo No Pude Hacerlo Con Koga– Responde Un Ninja Desde El Fondo Del Salón.

–A Que Te Refieres Con Que Tu No Pudiste Hacerlo Con Koga, Shino– Responde Intrigado Touya Al Interrumpir A Su Amigo.

–Es Sencillo Yo Descubrí Que Mi Hijo Está Desarrollando Su Poder Por Su Cuenta. Está Empeñado En Ser Un Ninja Del Clan Igawa Como Yo– Responde Antes De Empezar A Narrar Como Es Que Su Hijo Empieza A Desarrollar Su Poder –Verán, Todo Sucedió Hace Algunos Días…

-Flash Back-

Shino Se Encontraba Practicando Sus Habilidades Ninja Cuando Logra Ver A Koga Practicando Con Sus Kunai.

–No Es Suficiente, A Este Ritmo Jamás Lograre Ser Tan Bueno Como Mi Padre– Decía El Joven Mientras Lanzaba Su Arma Hacia Su Objetivo.

La Kunai Fue Lanzada Con Fuerza Y Se Clavó En El Primer Blanco.

–(Aún Le Falta Mucha Practica, Así Jamás Lograra Atravesar Más De Un Blanco)– Pensó Shino Mientras Seguía Oculto En Los Arboles Cercanos.

–Bien, Ahora Probemos Esta Nueva Técnica– Dicho Esto El Pequeño Koga Toma Una Nueva Kunai Y La Envuelve En Sus Manos –Bien, ¡AHÍ VA!– Esta Vez El Arma Fue Lanzada Con Un Extraño Efecto, Shino Creyó Ver Un Brillo Naranja Proveniente Del Arma Pero Antes De Que Recapacitara La Pequeña Kunai Ya Se Encontraba Clavada En Una Roca Después de Partir A La Anterior Junto Con El Blanco.

–¡Lo Hiciste Muy Bien Koga!– Decía Una Pequeña Niña A La Que Shino No Le Había Prestado Atención.

–Solo Es Un Truco Que Estoy Perfeccionando, Aunque Después De Cada Lanzamiento Termino Exhausto– Dice Koga Ya De Rodillas En El Suelo –Pero Muchas Gracias Por Acompañarme Y Por El Apoyo Hanako.

–Dime Hijo, Donde Aprendiste A Hacer Eso– Pregunta Shino Al Pequeño Ya Entonces Fuera De Su Escondite.

–Bueno En Realidad La Abuela Me Conto Como Tu Tenias La Mejor Técnica De Lanzamiento Cuando Entrenabas Y Lograbas Atravesar 10 Blancos Con Una Sola Kunai Sin Sudar Ni Una Gota– Responde El Niño Con Una Chispa De Admiración En Sus Ojos.

–Ya Veo Koga. Pero Necesito Que Me Hagas Un Favor– Shino Mantiene La Cabeza Baja Sabiendo Lo Que Le Va A Decir A Su Hijo –Necesito Que Dejes De Entrenar Hasta Que Yo Vuelva Del Castillo Igawa, Me Harías Ese Favor Hijo.

–No Entiendo Porque Pero Lo Hare Padre– Koga Se Encuentra Un Poco Triste Pero Acepta Sin Protestas –Papa, Me Puedes Decir A Que iras Al Castillo Por Favor.

–Claro Hijo, Lo Que Pasa Es Que Para Poderte Entrenar Necesito El Permiso Del Clan. Además No Creo Que Tu No Serás Mi Único Alumno– Responde Shino Mientras Mira A La Joven Hanako –No Es Así, ¿Tú También Quieres Entrenar? ¿Cierto?

–Pero Claro, Le He Dicho A Mis Padres Pero Ellos Dicen Que Aun Soy Menor Y Que Ellos Decidirán Cuando Este Lista– Responde La Niña Emocionada –Además, Mi Madre Entrenaba Desde Mi Edad O Quizás Antes. No Se Bien Pero Estudiamos Un Poco En La Escuela.

–Hanako, Yo Me Encargo De Tus Padres– Decía El Ninja Con Una Sonrisa –Pero Mientras Tanto Ustedes No Practiquen Ni Digan Nada A Nadie ¿De Acuerdo?

–Si– Responden Ambos Niños Al Unísono.

-Fin Del Flash Back-

–Koga Empieza A Dar Señales Inequívocas Del Despertar De Su Poder– El Ninja Se Sienta Y Espera La Reacción De Sus Amigos.

–Eso Que Dices Es Imposible Shino, Koga Es Muy Joven Para Haber Despertado El Poder Del Aura– Responde Touya Al Escuchar A Shino –Pero ¿Qué Estaba Haciendo Hanako Con Él?

–Es Lo Que Trato De Decirte Touya– Replica Maya A Su Esposo –En Los Clanes Que Desarrollan El Poder Del Aura Durante Generaciones, Los Herederos Tienen Un Nivel Innato De Ese Poder.

–Estas Segura Maya- Responde Kaegeru El Maestro Psíquico Desde Su Lugar.

–Por Supuesto Esa Es La Razón De Que Tu Familia Tenga Poderes Psíquicos Y En El Caso De Hanako Y Koga También Son Herederos De Un Clan. Pero Tú Eres Psíquico Porque Tu Familia Ha Desarrollado La Energía Mental– Maya Titubea Antes De Continuar –Hanako Y Koga Desarrollaran La Energía Vital Y Eso Les Dara Fuerza Y Resistencia Superiores. No Quiero Que Mi Hija Salga Herida Por No Saber Usar Ese Poder– Maya Rompe En Llanto.

Todos Intentan Calmar A Maya Pero Sus Intentos No Rinden Frutos –Calma Maya, Respira Tranquilamente Y Relájate– El Padre De Los Gemelos Pone Una Mano En Su Espalda Mientras Que Está Se Envuelve En Un Resplandor Verde.

–Gracias Shou, Tu Siempre Me Tranquilizas– Maya Se Levanta Ya Con Una Sonrisa En Su Cara.

–Eso Es Por El Aura Que Usa En Ti Maya– Replica Un Celoso Esposo Y Ranger.

–Ya Déjense De Tonterías Y Escuchen A Maya Que Tiene Algo Muy Importante Que Decir– Dice El Profesor Oak Con Voz De Mando –Bien Maya Puedes Continuar.

–Gracias Profesor, Pero Yo Comienzo– Shino Deja Su Sonrisa, Que Parecía Bastante Arrogante Pero Propia De Su Estilo Para Ponerse Algo Serio –Todos Sabemos Lo Que Puede Lograr El Aura Bajo Control. Pero En Realidad Solo Los Clanes Guerreros La Han Visto Fuera De Control. No Es Así Kemimura– El Maestro Ninja Expresa Un Dolor Mas Allá De Lo Descriptible Al Recordar A Su Hermano.

–En Algún Momento Los Clanes Que Controlaban Energía Vital Se Debatieron Hasta El Borde De La Aniquilación Para Poder Decidir Quienes Merecían Controlar La Poderosa Aura De Fuerza Vital– Maya Hace Una Pausa Y El Silencio Cala Los Huesos De Todos Los Presentes Temiendo Lo Que Le Seguirá En El Relato.

-Aunque Eso Les Parezca Lejano No Lo Es- Dice El Ninja Ya Llorando Y Maya Se Dispone A Continuar.

Shou Se Levanta De Su Asiento Y De Nuevo Planea Usar Su Aura Para Calmar A Shino –Shou Te Pido Que Lo Dejes Des Ahogarse. Le Hace Mucha Falta, Seria La Primera Vez Desde Que Eso Sucedió– Shou Asiente Con La Cabeza Mientras Que Regresa A Su Lugar.

–La Última Batalla De Hecho La Libraron Nuestros Hermanos. No Entendían Que La Época De La Batalla De Los Clanes Termino Hace Ya Mucho Tiempo Y Ellos Murieron Por Su Propia Falta De Control– El Padre Del Joven Koga Toma La Palabra.

–La Energía Vital Se Vuelve Adictiva Y El Cuerpo La Reclama Cada Vez Mas, Es Por Eso Que Se Tiene Que Entrenar En El Control De Las 5 Energías. Mi Hermano Solo Quería Poder Y Para Ello Desarrollo Su Energía Vital Pero Ese Fue Su Peor Error– Apunta A Maya Para Que Ella Continúe.

–Nuestros Hermanos Decidieron Dar Fin A Una Guerra Que Comenzó Hacia Cientos De Años– Maya Se Dispone A Relatar Lo Que Sucedió.

-Flash Back -

En Alguna Parte Del Bosque Verde Se Encuentran 2 Guerreros Del Aura Vital Decididos A Terminar Lo Que Sus Ancestros Habían Empezado.

–Veo Que Al Final Los Igawa No Son Un Clan De Cobardes Después De Todo– Habla Un Prepotente Samurái.

–Calla Basura Kemimura. Hoy Le Pondré Fin A Tu Miserable Existencia– Responde Muy Arrogante El Ninja.

–Aquí El Único Que Caerá Muerto Eres Tú Kyo, No Es Así Amigo– El Samurái Deja Salir Un Kabutops.

–Kabutops– El Pokemón Fósil Se Pone En Posición De Combate Listo Para Acatar Las Órdenes De Su Entrenador.

–Kenso, Es Una Lástima Que Tan Buen Pokemón Le Pertenezca A Semejante Basura– El Ninja Deja Salir Un Scizor – Scizor Estas Listo Para Terminarlos.

–Scizor– El Pokemón Responde Listo Para Todo.

Ambos Pokemón Reflejan El Mismo Odio Que Sus Entrenadores, Ninguno Esta Dispuesto A Dejar Esta Pelea Para Otro Momento, Mucho Menos A Dejar Con Vida A Su Rival Aunque Esto Les Cueste La Muerte.

–Kabutops/Scizor Concédeme Tu Poder– Gritan Ambos Al Unísono Mientras Los Sellos De El Aura Vital Vuelan De Sus Manos –Una Energía Color Naranja Envuelve A Ambos Pokemón Y Rápidamente Se Dirige Hacia Sus Entrenadores.

El Misterioso Poder Se Incrementa Al Entrar En Contacto Con Los Entrenadores Y La Línea De Energía Que Los Unía A Sus Pokemón Se Desvanece Dejando A Ambos Entrenadores Y Pokemón Envueltos En Ella Por Un Instante Antes De Desaparecer.

–Kabutops Daiyamondokuroten (Sable De Diamante)– Dice El Samurái Mientras Los Sellos Vuelan De Sus Manos.

El Pokemón Fósil Emprende La Carrera Hacia Su Oponente Y Cuando Sus Navajas Tocan El Suelo La Tierra Se Eleva Y Las Cubre De Una Capa Brillante De Diamante, Las Navajas De Kabutops Se Alargan Hasta Llegar A Los 2 Metros De Longitud, El Pokemón Parecía Presumir Sus Imponentes Espadas Capaces De Cortar Cualquier Cosa, Mientras Tanto A Unos Metros El Entrenador Imita A Su Pokemón Y Usando Su Espada Duplica La Técnica Que Su Pokemón Ha Usado Su Espada También Adiamantada Alcanza El Tamaño De Las De Su Kabutops Y Emprende El Ataque Hacia Su Víctima.

–Scizor Furaingugirochin (Guillotina Voladora)– El Entrenador Crea Los Sellos Para Que Su Pokemón Logre El Atraque Y Scizor Se Eleva 300 Metros Gracias A Su Velocidad. Luego Se Precipita Para Con Sus Pinzas Sostener Unas Poderosas Navajas De Viento Que Llegaban A Los 2 Metros Y El Entrenador Corre Hacia Su Oponente Mientras Su Espada Es Envuelta Por La Misma Energía De Las De Su Pokemón Y Alcanza El Mismo Tamaño.

–Scizor Acabalo Con Hagane Tsume (Garra De Acero)– La Enorme Espada Del Pokemón Brilla De Un Color Metálico Y Tras Un Corte Una Navaja De Energía Se Precipita A Su Oponente.

–Kabutops Al Cielo Con Eabīmu (Haz Aéreo)– El Pokemón Alza El Vuelo De Un Salto Y Se Dispone A Derribar A Su Objetivo

Kabutops Rompe El Ataque De Scizor Y Le Ataca De Sorpresa.

De Un Tajo El Pokemón Insecto Es Partido A La Mitad Y Se Desvanece –Un Sustituto– Dijo El Samurái Al Ver La Ilusión.

El Verdadero Scizor Aparece Y De Un Tajo Envía A Kabutops Al Suelo.

El Cráter Que Se Formó Dejo Ver A Un Inconsciente Kabutops –Scizor Acabalo– El Pokemón Se Lanza A Terminar La Pelea

–Kabutops Girochin (Guillotina)– El Pokemón Se Levanta Para Sorprender A Su Rival.

Ambos Pokemón Chocan Con Una Fuerza Tremenda Que Provoca Una Onda De Choque Mientras Que Son Despedidos A Su Origen.

Los 2 Pokemón Se Enfrascan En Una Batalla De Espadas, El Poderoso Sable De Diamante De Kabutops Se Lanza Contra Scizor Y Este Desde El Cielo Contra Ataca Con Sus Espadas De Viento.

No Muy Lejos De Hay 2 Guerreros Usan Las Mismas Técnicas De Sus Pokemón Y Mientras Siguen Lanzándose Sellos Para Que Su Poder Incremente A Cada Segundo.

–Ridículo Ninja Como Se Te Ocurre Pensar Que Tu Y Tu Pokemón Podrán Alcanzar La Fuerza Y Los Poderes De Mi Kabutops– El Samurái Se Aleja Para Poder Realizar Sus Sellos –Kabutops Eleva Tu Energía Vital Al Máximo– Algunas Heridas Empiezan A Aparecer En El Cuerpo De Los Pokemón.

–Tu Fuerza No Se Compara Con La Velocidad De Mi Scizor– El Ninja Crea Sus Sellos A Una Velocidad Impresionante.

–Scizor Eleva La Energía De Tu Cuerpo Al Infinito– El Pokemón Repite La Acción De Su Entrenador Y El Desgaste Causado Por El Uso Del Poder Empieza A Hacerse Notable En Todos Los Presentes.

Ambos Pokemón Se Atacan Con Una Fuerza Incomparable Y En Cada Golpe Las Estocadas Son Más Fuertes, Kabutops Es Enterrado Cada Que Scizor Lo Pone A La Defensiva Y Cuando Contra Ataca Con Sus Estocadas A Scizor Es Levantado Casi Al Nivel Que Tomo Para Su Primer Ataque Por Cambiar A La Defensiva.

Los Entrenadores Usan Sus Espadas Con Fin De Despedazar A Su Oponente Y Llevan Sus Cuerpos Al Límite Con Cada Golpe. Los Pokemón Empiezan A Demostrar Señas Del Daño Por Desgaste Al Usar Ese Nivel De Poder Por Tanto Tiempo.

Los Entrenadores Sufren Los Mismos Daños Que Sus Pokemón Y Las Heridas De Ambos Empiezan A Sangrar Aunque Ninguno De Ellos Ha Recibido Golpe Alguno Del Otro.

–Te Lo Dije Ninja Tu Velocidad La He Conseguido Con Mi Propio Poder Y Eres Débil– El Samurái Manda A Su Oponente 20 Metros Hacia Atrás Con Un Golpe.

–No Lo Has Entendido Samurái Incompetente– El Ninja Se Eleva A 10 Metros Y Se Precipita A Su Oponente –La Velocidad Significa Más Poder Y Con Mi Scizor Mi Velocidad Es Incomparable.

Ambos Pokemón Replican Las Técnicas De Sus Entrenadores Y Están Dispuestos A Destruirse A Si Mismos Si Es Necesario Mientras Que Su Entrenador Sobreviva.

En El Campo De Batalla Se Ve El Mismo Combate En 2 Puntos. Los Pokemón Ya En El Suelo Empiezan A Darse Estocadas Mientras Que Algunas Ya Empiezan A Impactar En El Objetivo Y Los Entrenadores Ya Demasiado Cerca De Si Mismos Repiten El Patrón De Golpe.

Las Espadas Finalmente Logran Impactar En Su Objetivo Y Las Heridas Que Fueron Ocasionadas Por El Desgaste Al Usar El Aura Vital Ahora Sangran Por Los Cortes Que Recibieron.

–Te Acabare– Ambos Entrenadores Lanzan Sellos Que Solo Pueden Significar Una Cosa.

El Ataque Final Se Ejecuta Mientras Pokemón Y Humanos Se Lanzan En Su Estocada Final –Saishū-Tekina Ken Fukaketsu (Espada Vital Definitiva)– Los Ataques Son Lanzados Y Las Espadas De Los Pokemón Y Humanos Se Vuelven Del Mismo Color Naranja Que Los Envolvió Al Principio.

Las Espadas De Los Pokemón Empiezan A Resplandecer Con Esa Extraña Energía Naranja Mientras Que Ellos Sienten Como Su Vida Esta Cerca De Su Final.

–Ahora– Gritan Ambos Entrenadores Al Lanzarse Los Ataques Que Se Cruzan Y Atraviesan Sin Problemas Impactando En Su Objetivo.

La Energía Sigue Su Curso Más Allá De Pokemón Y Humanos Dejando Grandes Grietas En La Tierra Hasta Desaparecer, Los Pokemón Caen Al Suelo Partidos A La Mitad Y La Energía Que En Algún Momento Los Lleno De Poder Los Ha Abandonado.

Ambos Entrenadores Tienen La Visión De Sus Pokemón Partidos A La Mitad Mientras Que Sus Últimas Fuerzas Los Abandonan Y Sienten Que Su Destino Es El Mismo Al Que Llevaron A Sus Pokemón.

–Samurái/Ninja Todo Esto Es Culpa Tuya– Ambos Dijeron Sus Últimas Palabras Y Cayeron Muertos Al Verse Partidos Uno Al Otro.

A La Zona De La Batalla Llegan Otros 2 Miembros De Los Clanes.

Los Hermanos De Los Combatientes Han Llegado Para Oír Las Últimas Palabras De Ellos.

–Shino Hemos Llegado Demasiado Tarde– Dice Maya Al Ver El Caos De La Zona Y Luego Rompe En Llanto.

–Maya Ellos Eligieron Su Camino– Shino Abraza A Su Amiga –Antes De Partir A Casa Tenemos Que Corregir Lo Que Hicieron.

–Charizard Calcina A Nuestros Hermanos Y Sus Pokemón– Dice Shino Al Lanzar Su Pokebola Y Charizard En Seguida Cumple Su Orden –Buen Trabajo Amigo, Ahora Regresa.

–Maya Es Tu Turno Yo Ya Desaparecí Las Evidencias Ahora Tu Repara La Zona– Shino Se Aleja De La Parte Afectada Mientras Maya Empieza A Orar.

–Celebi Te Pido Repares Esta Zona Con Tu Poder– Dice Maya Al Terminar Sus Oraciones Al Guardián De Los Bosques.

–Bi-bi-bi-bi-bi-bi– Se Oye Al Guardián De Los Bosques Atender Al Llamado De La Joven Samurái.

En una Intensa Luz Verde Aparece El Pokemón Hada Y A Su Paso La Naturaleza Se Repara Mientras Que Los Arboles Crecen En Un Instante Los Que Les Había Tomado Cientos De Años.

–Aún No Sé Cómo Es Que Haces Eso Maya– El Ninja Mira Asombrado A La Rápida Respuesta Del Pokemón Hada Ante La Suplica De Su Amiga.

–Ya Te Lo He Dicho– Responde La Joven Samurái A Su Amigo –Mi Clan Tiene El Poder Del Aura Vital, Pero Yo Nací En Las Cascadas Meteoro En Hoenn. Y Eso Cambio El Aura Que Yo Desarrolle A Aura Natural, Además Me Entrenaron En El Encinar De Johto Cuando Niña. Y Aun Así No Domino El Aura Natural.

–Pues Yo Sigo Sin Acostumbrarme A Eso– Dice El Aún Sorprendido Ninja Mientras Celebi Pasa Por Sus Cabezas –Aunque Admito Que Abecés Es De Ayuda. No Es Así Celebi.

–Bi-bi-bi-bi-bi-bi– El Pokemón Hada Se Acerca A Sus Amigos Y Se Despide Compartiendo Una Manzana Con Ellos.

-Fin Del Flash Back-

–Ellos Se Mataron Por La Sed De Poder Que Desato El Querer Desarrollar Su Habilidad Nata Sin El Entrenamiento Adecuado Y Cedieron A Los Más Bajos Impulsos De La Supremacía Y Del Poder Por El Dominio Del Aura– Maya Termina Su Relato Y Señala Hacia Shino.

–No Estoy Dispuesto A Ver Algo Así De Nuevo Y Menos Con Mi Hijo, Mi Hermano Tubo La Oportunidad De Entrenarse Pero Se Negó– Shino Toma La Palabra De Forma Muy Impresionante –Mi Hijo Tiene Que Aprender A Controlar Su Poder Aunque Me Ponga En Contra De El Clan Igawa Si Es Necesario.

–Sugiero Que Sean Entrenados Todos Entonces– El Profesor Oak Dice Señalando A Maya Y Koga Por Ser Los Más Preparados Para Ello.

–Ya Me He Adelantado A Eso Profesor– Todos Reaccionan Algo intrigados Al Comentario Del Ninja –El Viaje Que Voy A Hacer Al Clan Sera Para Poder Enseñar Las Artes Ninja A Sus Hijos En Realidad– El Ninja Se Acerca A Sus Amigos Y Continua –No Tengo Problemas Para Entrenar A Koga. Pero Si Quiero Que El Entrene Con Otros Y Poder Entrenar Quienes No Pertenezcan Al Clan Necesito El Permiso Del Consejo– El Ninja Mira A Sus Amigos Listo Para Hacer Una Petición Sincera –Les Pido Que No Entrenen A Nadie Hasta Que Vuelva Del Castillo Igawa.

–Shino Eso Que Tu Pides Es Absurdo, Además ¿Qué No Eres De Fucsia City? – Kaegeru Habla Mientras Sus Recuerdos Empiezan A Aflorar –Bueno Puede Que No Tanto. Ya Que Lo Dices– Tras Un Momento De Silencio –Las Reglas De Los Clanes Deben Respetarse Tienes Razón. Pero Explícate Primero.

–Claro Amigo. Lo Que Sucede Es Que Para Poder Enseñar Las Artes Del Clan Igawa Necesito Que El Consejo Me Apruebe– El Ninja Mira A Su Amiga Samurái –También Iría Al Consejo Kemimura Pero Sabemos Que Maya Es La Ultima Y Por Consecuencia Su Única Opción Es Una Alianza De Clanes, Y Con Lo De Fucsia City Yo Solo Nací Ahí Pero El Clan Igawa Tiene Su Base En Un Sitio Secreto.

–Shino Eso Que Dices Es Humillante– Touya Reacciona A La Sentencia De Shino –El Hecho De Que Maya Sea La Ultima No Quiere Decir Que Tenga Que Hacer Lo Que Tú Quieras.

–Touya. Shino Tiene Razón– Maya Toma La Palabra Y Touya La Observa Sorprendido –Mi Clan Se Ha Extinto Y Para Que Shino Pueda Llevar A Cabo La Unión Su Consejo Tiene Que Comprobar Que No Es Un Acto De Traición, Además Si No Fuera Así De Todas Formas Ocuparíamos Ir Al Clan Kemimura.

–Cuantos Años Te Alejaran De Koga– Kaegeru Pregunta Antes Que Touya Y Maya Comiencen A Discutir –Sabemos Que El Es Todo Lo Que Tienes Desde Que Mia Murió.

–3 Años- Shino Empieza A Llorar –Eso Es Lo Más Difícil Que He Hecho En Mi Vida– Shino Titubea Antes De Continuar –Maya Te Pido Que Lo Cuides. Eres La Única Persona En La Que Puedo Confiar Ahora. Maya Asiente Y Promete A Su Amigo Evitar El Entrenamiento Hasta Que Llegue.

–Quieren Saber Porque Mi Hijo Se Llama Touya– Kaegeru Cambia El Tema Para Permitir Que Shino Se Aleje A Las Sombras Y Llore –Pues Todo Comenzó Cuando Touya Se Graduó De La Academia Ranger.

–Si Yo De Inmediato Pedí Que Me Dejaran Viajar Como Ranger, El Ser Ranger Local No Me Ha Emocionado Nunca– Touya Interrumpe Un Momento Pero Deja Que Su Amigo Continúe.

–La Verdad Siempre Quisimos Viajar Juntos Y En Aquellos Días Mis Poderes Psíquicos Estaban Muy Bien– Kaegeru Rebela Que El "Convenció" A Los Maestros De Touya Para Que El Viajara Y Como En Uno De Esos Viajes Touya Le Salvo La Vida.

-Flas Back-

–Ya Veras Como Mis Poderes Psíquicos Logran Calmar A Ese Leafeon Y Me Llevo A Eevee– Kaegeru Se Dispone A Dormir A Leafeon Haciendo Uso De Sus Dotes Psíquicos Y Este Cae Dormido.

–¡Cuidado!– Touya Lanza Su Capturador Para Evitar Que Umbreon Ataque A Su Amigo.

El Capturador De Touya Empieza A Dar Unos Giros Alrededor De El Umbreon Con Una Extraña Luz Azul Que De Inmediato Kaegeru Supo Que No Era Propia Del Aparato.

–Te Tengo– Touya Celebra Una Captura Exitosa Mientras Que Umbreon Dispara Su Hiperrayo En Otra Dirección.

–Que Fue Eso– Kaegeru No Noto A La Madre Del Pequeño Eevee Por Su Tipo Ya Que Creía Solo Estaba Leafeon.

–Ya Te Dije Que Nunca Bajes La Guardia Kaegeru. Ahora Déjalos En Paz Y Olvídate De Eevee– Touya Mira A Kaegeru Y Le Señala Que Umbreon Solo Le Está Dando Oportunidad De Que Se Aleje –No Está Dispuesta A Fallar Por Segunda Ocasión, Además Esta Muy Enojada Por Lo Que Le Hiciste A Leafeon.

–Suenan Bastante Convincentes– Ambos Amigos Se Ríen A Carcajadas.

Los 2 Amigos Se Alejan Dejando A Los 3 Pokemón Atrás.

-Fin Del Flash Back-

–En Ese Momento No Supe Que Fue Lo Que Te Permitió Hacer Esa Captura Pero… Hoy Estoy Seguro De Que Tú Tienes Un Poco De Energía Espiritual Desarrollada– Kaegeru Termina Con Su Relato Y Prosigue Con Su Explicación –Y Si Lo Que Dice Maya Es Cierto Hanako Heredo Las Habilidades Del Clan Kemimura Por Que Su Herencia Es Más Fuerte Que Las De Ustedes 2 Y Entonces Tiene Más Poder Del Que Imaginan.

–Además Nunca Pude Agradecértelo Y Cuando Nació Touya Se Me Ocurrió Que Seria La Mejor Forma De Agradecerte– Todos Los Amigos Empiezan A Reír.

–Solo Una Cosa Más– Decía El Yukanari Oak –Maya, ¿Cómo Es Que Desapareció Tu Clan?, Ya He De Estudiado El Tema Pero No Me Parece Que Sea Nada Certero.

–Bueno, Yo Me Encontraba Fuera Del Clan Cuando Sucedió Todo Por Eso No Tengo Nada Claro Pero Creo Haber Escuchado Algo Del Asunto Antes De Partir.

-Flash Back-

La Pequeña Maya Se Encontraba Buscando A Sus Padres Por Los Pasillos Del Clan Y Mientras Tanto Llego Al Cuarto De Guerra…

–Creo Que Al Fin Logramos Encontrar La Clave Del Poder Ilimitado– Decía Un Samurái.

–Bien, Eso Es Bueno General– Decía Quien Se Encontraba Al Frente De La Sala.

–Lo Que Debería Preocuparnos Es Si Es Seguro– Decía Una Mujer Desde Su Lugar.

–Calla, Además De Que Tú No Perteneces A La Casa Central Y Solo Tienes A Tu Hijo De Heredero No Deberías Opinar

La Mujer Tomo Su Lugar Pues Desde Que Su Esposo Dedicaba La Mayor Parte Del Tiempo A Cuidar A Su Hija Por Ser Diferente Al Resto Ella Había Quedado Al Frente De La Casa A La Que Su Esposo Dirigía.

–Y Por Cierto A Donde Enviaras A Tu Hija Esta Vez– Preguntaba El General.

–A Johto, Creemos Que Su Habilidad Podría Sernos Útil En EL Futuro.

–Esa Habilidad De La Que Hablas Solo Serviría Si Logra Controlarla, Y Eso Sabemos Nunca Pasara– Responde El Líder De La Reunión Y El Clan.

–Se Dice Que En El Encinar Existe Un Templo A Celebi, Es Posible Que El Ayude A Mi Hija A Controlar Ese Poder.

–Solo Si Ella Lo Lograra Capturar.

–De Hecho Mi Esposo Cree Haber Conocido A Quien Puede Invocarle Dentro Del Encinar Pero Nunca Lo Hemos Confirmado.

–Bien, Como Tu Hija Es Diferente Ella Puede Ir, Pero Tu Y Tu Esposo Tendrán Que Regresar De Inmediato, ¿Entendido?

–Sí, De Hecho Ella Ahora Esta Preparándose Para Partir.

–Y Recordando Lo De La Seguridad Que Mencionabas, Tu Hijo Nos Sera Útil Para Descubrir Si El Proceso Del Poder Supremo Es Seguro.

–Sera Un Honor Para Nuestra Casa Servir Al Clan.

La Pequeña Maya Salió Corriendo A Su Habitación Al Saber Que Si La Descubrían Espiando Al Consejo Seria Reprendida Y Debido A Sus Habilidades Fuera De Control No Tendría Oportunidad Alguna Contra Quien Fuera Su Oponente En Duelo.

-Fin Del Flash Back-

–Solo Sé Que Mi Hermano Participaría En El Experimento Del Poder Absoluto Pero Fue Encontrado Al Filo De La Muerte AL Igual Que Muchos Miembros Del Clan, El Sobrevivió Gracias A Su Juventud Pero Nadie Fue Capaz De Decir Nada Y Él Nunca Lo Recordó.

–Estoy Seguro De Que Tu Hermano Tubo Que Ver Con Lo Que Sucedió Pero Nunca Lo Sabremos.

La Reunión Termino Y Se Decidió Que Los Niños No Serían Entrenados Hasta Que Shino Regrese. Kurt El Fabricante De Pokebolas Y El Padre De Los Gemelos Se Niegan A Esperar 3 Años Para Entrenar A Sus Hijos Y Ellos Partirán A La Región De Johto Para Entrenar Lo Antes Posible.

Fin Del Capítulo 1: RECUERDOS

Bien Espero Les Haya Gustado Y Me Dejen Algún Review.

Si Algo No Les Gusta Entonces Coméntenmelo Es Posible Que Haya Sido Un Error.


	2. El Castillo Ninja

Notas Previas…

1: Este Relato Es Un Spin Off De "Pokemón Elite" Y Lo Pueden Buscar Para Ver La Continuación Del Mismo.

2: La Mayor Parte Del Contenido De Este Fic No Es Mía (Pokemóns Así Como Los Personajes Que Fueron Creados Para La Franquicia Y Por Otros Miembros De Fanfiction) Lo Único Que Me Pertenece Es La Loca Imaginación De Donde Saque Este Y Todos Mis Futuros Relatos Y Capítulos Así Como Los Personajes Originales Que Invente (Humanos Y Pokemóns. Y Lo Que Salga En El Proceso De Escritura).

3: Pido Disculpas Por Haber Suspendido Este Proyecto Por Tanto Tiempo, Ahora No Sucederá.

4: Cuando Un Ataque Aparece: "Rastreo (Tsuiseki)" Significa Que Es Una Técnica Simple (Solo Del Pokemón).

5: Cuando Aparece "Tsuiseki (Rastreo)" Significa Que Se Realizó Con Sellos De Aura Para Que Pokemón Y Humanos Puedan Realizar La Misma Técnica.

Sin Más Por El Momento Me Despido Dejándolos En Su Lectura Y Espero La Disfruten.

Capítulo 2: El Castillo Ninja

Han Pasado Algunos Días Desde La Reunión En La Que Se Acordó La Partida De Shino Hacia Las Ancestrales Tierras Del Castillo Del Clan Ninja Igawa, Ese Clan Era Muy Famoso Por Sus Equipos De Inteligencia Por No Decir Espías Que Podían Manejar A Sus Pokemón De Formas Magnificas Arrasando Con Sus Intrusos Y Cumpliendo Los Objetivos En De Inmediato.

–Hijo, Estas Listo- Pregunto El Hombre Ya Luciendo Su Uniforme Ninja Del Clan Igawa.

–Claro Papa, Por Cierto Te Ves Genial En El Traje Ninja– Responde Koga Ya Preparado Para Su Estadía Con Sus Mejores Amigos.

–Hijo, Serán Tres Años Los Que No Nos Podremos Ver. Lamento Tener Que Perderme Tu Infancia Pero Es La Única Opción.

Padre E Hijo Se Abrazan Mientras Que Van De Camino A La Casa De Maya Kemimura, Madre De Hanako Y Amiga Desde La Adolescencia De Shino.

–¡Mamá, Ya Están Aquí! – Grita Una Niña Desde La Ventana De Su Habitación Ubicada En EL Segundo Piso De La Vivienda Al Ver A Su Invitado Aproximarse A La Distancia.

–Hanako, No Seas Impaciente– Responde Su Madre Al Ver La Velocidad Con La Que Su Hija Baja Las Escaleras.

Antes De Que La Niña Pudiera Decir La Más Mínima Palabra Se Escucha El Timbre Anunciando La Llegada De Sus Invitados.

–Hola Maya, ¿Cómo Han Estado? – Pregunta El Ninja Mayor Cuando Le Abren La Puerta.

–Muy Bien, Gracias Por La Pregunta Por Cierto ¿Y Ustedes? – Responde Cortésmente Maya Mientras Invita A Sus Amigos A Entrar.

–Más O Menos– (Aquí En México Significa "Ni Tan Mal Pero Tampoco Muy Bien") Responde Algo Desilusionado El Mayor.

–¡Koga! Ven A Jugar – Dice La Niña Mientras Que Ambos Se Van A Jugar En El Jardín.

–¿Quieres Comer Algo Shino? – Pregunto Maya Mientras Le Ofrecía El Té.

–No, Muchas Gracias– Responde El Ninja Quien Solo Tomara Un Poco De Té –Por Cierto ¿Dónde Esta Touya?, Creí Que Estaría Aquí.

–Pues El Si Quería Estar, Pero Ayer Por La Tarde Le Encomendaron Una Misión De Categoría Cinco Y Tubo Que Irse En La Noche.

–Ya Veo, Debe Ser Difícil Para Hanako Que Su Padre Este Lejos Tanto Tiempo– Dice Un Poco Triste El Ninja Recordando Que Ahora Era El Quien Dejaría A Koga.

–Para Nada– Responde Maya Con Una Sonrisa Muy Alegre –Aunque Touya Este Lejos Siempre Que Puede Esta Con Nosotras, Es Más Quizás Este Más Tiempo En Casa Que Otros Padres Que Trabajan En Cosas Más Comunes.

–En Eso Tienes Razón.

–Además Gracias A Sus Viajes Hanako Tiene Cosas De Todo El Mundo.

–Explícame.

–Hace Un Año Touya Fue A Almia, Dice Que Es Una Región Muy Pequeña Pero También Muy Bonita Y Nos Trajo Unos Aretes A Ambas Que Tienen Tres Gemas Cada Uno, En Almia Se Cuenta Que Estas Gemas Tienen EL Poder DE Limpiar Las Malas Energías Y Además Son Hermosos.

–Bonito Detalle, Pero Que Pensara Hanako De Que Su Padre Se Valla Sin Previo aviso.

–Mejor Míralo Tú Mismo.

Ambos Padres Se Dirigen A La Terraza Del Segundo Piso Para Ver Los Juegos De Sus Hijos En EL Jardín Trasero.

–¡Capturador VE! – Grito Hanako Mientras lanzaba Un Lazo De Los Que Se Usan En Gimnasia Para Hacer Figuras.

–Aunque Seas Ranger No Podrás Capturar A Mi Garchomp– Dice La Segunda Compañera De Juegos.

–Grooooooaaaaaarrrr– Ruge Fuerte Koga Mientras Comienza A Perseguir a Hanako Imitando Al Pokemón Que Pretende Ser.

Hanako Utiliza Su Lazo Para Enredar a Koga Quien Tropieza Con Una Piedra Y Cae Al Suelo.

–Ups, Estas Bien Koga– Dice Hanako Mientras Libera A Su Amigo –Lo Siento Mucho.

–No Hay Problema, Ahora Sigamos Jugando– Responde El Pequeño Mientras Se Pone En Posición Listo Para Continuar Con La Captura De La Villana.

–Garchomp, Ahora Atrápala– Dice Hanako Mientras Se Dispone A Perseguir A Canna Por El Jardín.

Los Niños Atrapan A Su Objetivo Y La Derivan Para Hacerle Pagar Su Castigo En Forma De Una Gran Tormenta De Cosquillas.

–¡ME RINDO, ME RINDO, ME RINDO!– Gritaba Canna Mientras Las Cosquillas La Hacían Retorcerse En EL Jardín.

–Bien, Gracias Por Tu Ayuda Garchomp, Y En Cuanto A Ti Espero Que Hayas Aprendo Tu Lección.

Ambos Padres Se Reían De Ver Como Jugaban Los Niños A Los Pokemón Rangers.

–Tienes Razón Maya, Ahora Veo Que Estar Junto A El Todo El Tiempo No Es Lo Mismo Que Tener Tiempo De Calidad Con Koga.

–Bien, Entonces Traigámoslos Para Que Te Digan Adiós.

Los Niños Se Reunieron Para Despedir A Shino Quien No Regresaría Sino Hasta Dentro De Tres Años.

–Señor Shino, Mi Madre Le Envía Esto Para Su Viaje– Dice La Pequeña Canna Al Entregar Una Mochila No Muy Grande Pero Si Algo Pesada al Ninja.

–Muchas Gracias, Pero ¿Qué Es? – Dice El Ninja Quien Levanta La Mochila Fácilmente.

–Es Algo De Comida, Sabemos Que Viajara Lejos Y Le Quisimos Ayudar Con Esto– Dice La Niña Con Una Sonrisa.

–Pues Recuérdame Agradecer A Tu Madre Cuando Regrese.

–¿Por qué No Ahora? – Pregunta Una Mujer Que Se Acerca Por El Camino.

–Ah, Hola Y Muchas Gracias Por La Comida– Dice El Ninja Mientras Hace Una Reverencia.

–Shino, No Deberías Hacer Eso. Sabes Que No Nos Agrada– Responde El Esposo De La Madre De Canna.

–Cierto, Lo Olvidaba– Shino Toma Sus Cosas Y Emprende EL Viaje –Nos Vemos En Tres Años, ¡Cuídate Mucho Hijo!

El Ninja Se Despide De Sus Amigos Y Toma Rumbo A Su Hogar Durante La Infancia.

Pocos Días Después De Que Shino Partiera También Lo Hicieron Kurt Con Su Pequeño Hijo Torumaru Y Shou Con Los Gemelos Ruto Y Satomi Hacia La Región De Johto Donde Ellos Comenzarían A Desarrollar Su Poder.

UN MES DESPUÉS

Shino Se Encontraba A Mitad Del Camino Y Para Entonces Hacia Una Semana Que Se Le Acabaron Sus Provisiones.

–Detesto Esta Parte De Las Reglas– Se Decía A Si Mismo Mientras Terminaba Su Caldo De Bayas.

Por Regla Del Clan Igawa Shino Tenía Que Sobrevivir Su Viaje Por Su Cuenta, Nada Le Prohibía Llevar Comida Al Inicio Pero Si Estaba Obligado A Que Cuando Esas Provisiones Se Acabaran Tendría Que Sobrevivir De La Naturaleza.

Los Recuerdos Vagaban Por Su Mente Mientras Se Disponía A Dormir, Los Últimos Días Con Comida Los Había Racionado Para Hacer Que Durara Lo Más Posible.

Después De Eso Su Viaje Seria Un Poco Más Lento Pues Necesitaba Alimentarse Y Buscar Agua Cada Día O Cada Que Se Terminaba La Que Llevaba En Su Garrafón.

No Estaba Del Todo Mal, Gracias A Los Padres De Canna Tenía Todo Lo Necesario Para Cocinar Todos Los Días.

–Debo Agradecerles Cuando Regrese, Nunca Se Me Hubiera Ocurrido Traer Con Que Cocinar.

Los Recuerdos De Los Días Que Sufrió Hambre Le Parecían Incomodos Pues Sin Comida Se Aventuró A Una Montaña Que Se Suponía Reduciría El Camino Una Semana.

Un Grupo De Pokemóns Lo Ataco Cuando Hambriento Les Robo Su Comida Y El No Tuvo Más Remedio Que Ir Montaña abajo.

Esta Noche Ceno Un Amargo Caldo De Bayas, Era Todo Lo Que Pudo Preparar Para Comer Después De Que La Persecución Termino.

Shino No Lo Sabía Pero Eligió Un Camino Que Lo Dirigiría A Un Desierto En El Que Sufriría Unos Cuantos Días.

Pero El Resto Del Camino Le Sera Fácil Pues Un Pequeño Rio Lo Llevara Hasta Su Destino Y Podrá Reponer El Tiempo Perdido.

Después De Un Viaje De 2 Meses Cuya Función Es La De Preparación Mental Ante Las Pruebas Que Le Seguirán.

Shino Llega Al Castillo Igawa Donde Sus Amigos Rápidamente Lo Escoltan A Su "Habitación".

–Descansa Shino, Te Hará Falta– Shino Estaba Ahora Encerrado En Una Oscura Celda.

–La Prueba De La Verdad– Se Recuerda El Ninja Cuando Pequeño Lo Castigaban Por Mentir –No Pensé Que Aun Existiera.

Shino Estaría Encerrado Por Tres Largos Meses En Oscuridad Absoluta Y Tan Solo Una Pobre Comida Cada Día Hasta Su Audiencia.

Mientras Los Días Pasaban La Desesperación En La Celda Era Cada Vez Más Grande, Sin El Más Mínimo Rayo De Luz Shino Se Limitaba A Meditar Para No Enloquecer Pues El Agua Solo Fluía Cuando Se La Concedían Para Bañar.

Shino Había Perdido La Noción Del Tiempo, No Sabía Cuánto Tiempo Había Estado Encerrado Pues Aunque Lo Alimentaban Bien Sabia Que Se Hacía De Forma Errática Para Impedir Que La Prueba Fuera Medible.

A Esta Altura Shino Estaba Parcialmente Loco, Sus Carceleros Se Limitaban A Reírse A Costas De Sus Conversaciones Con Koga Y Sus Amigos De Masara Town.

Shino Había Descubierto Que Recordar Sus Buenos Momentos En Masara Town Le Ayudaba A Mantener La Cordura, Aunque Para Los Demás Lo Hacia Parecer Loco.

–Muy Bien Shino, Hasta Ahora Lo Has Hecho De Maravilla– Le Dijo Su Guardia, Shino Sabia Que Esa Era La Señal De Que Su Reunión Con El Consejo Había Llegado.

Mientras Shino Caminaba Por Los Pasillos Del Clan Los Ninjas Que Estaban Acostumbrados A Verlo Como Uno De Los Mejores Ejemplares Del Clan Se Quedaban Sin Palabra Alguna Pues Después De Su Viaje Y Ese Encierro Ya Había Pasado Cuatro Meses Difíciles Y La Desnutrición Era Evidente.

Finalmente Shino Llego A La Sala Donde Se Encontraba El Consejo Del Clan Ninja Igawa.

–Muy Bien Shino, Has Aprobado Satisfactoriamente La Prueba De Resistencia– Decía El Primer Miembro Del Consejo.

–Pero Ahora Sigue La Prueba De La Verdad– Dijo Fríamente Otro Concejal.

–¿Estás Listo Shino? O ¿Quieres Desistir E Irte A Casa? – Dijo El Tercer Miembro Del Consejo De Forma Burlona.

–Eso Nunca, Estoy Listo Para Lo Que Sea– Responde Firmemente Shino Al Consejo.

–Muy Bien Shino, Ahora ¿Sabes Cuánto Tiempo Ha Transcurrido Desde Que Dejaste A Tu Hijo?– Pregunta El Cuarto Concejal A Shino.

–No Lo Sé, Todos Sabemos Que Después De Unos Días En Ese Encierro Se Pierde La Noción Del Tiempo, Además Las Comidas No Sirven Como Medida Ya Que Se Sirven En Porciones Y Frecuencia Nada Estables– Dice Shino Recordando La Rudeza De Esa Prueba.

–¿Quieres Saber Cuánto Tiempo Ha Transcurrido?– Dice Desafiante El Ultimo Concejal.

–Si– Responde Shino Un Poco Desanimado Sabiendo Que No Le Gustara La Respuesta.

–Shino, Hasta El Día De Hoy Deben Haber Pasado Exactamente Ciento Cincuenta Días Desde Que Dejaste A Tu Hijo.

–Podrías Decirnos Cual Fue El Trato Que Se Te Dio Al Pedir Audiencia– El Ultimo Concejal Pide A Shino Mientras Que Lo Ve Con Su Dolor Al Darse Cuenta De Que Ha Pasado Tan Poco Tiempo.

–Al Pedir Audiencia Me Dijeron Que Estaría Separado De Mi Hijo Koga Por 3 Años, Hoy Ya Hacen Apenas 5 Meses De Que Partí De Masara Town– Shino Cae Al Suelo Y Rompe En Lágrimas.

–¡Shino, Un Ninja Igawa Tiene Que Ser Fuerte!- El Primer Concejal Grita Enojado.

–Lo Sé, Por Eso Estoy Aquí Pero Estar Separado De Mi Hijo Por Tanto Tiempo Y Pensar Que Aún No He Cumplido Ni La Sexta Parte De El Tiempo Me Hace Llorar Porque Me Perderé Los Últimos Años De Su Inocencia Y Cuando Regrese Sera Para Entrenarlo– Shino Se Levanta Con Una Mirada Firme Y Serena.

–Shino Responde Porque Has Venido Hasta Aquí– El Líder Del Consejo Pregunta Al Acabado Hombre.

–Ya Se Lo He Dicho A Todo El Consejo. Quiero El Permiso Para Entrenar A Mi Hijo Y Sus Amigos Con Las Artes Del Clan Igawa Y Aliarme A La Ultima Descendiente De Los Kemimura– Shino Responde Al Consejo Mientras Se Pone De Pie.

–Al Parecer Tu Razón Es Verídica, Pero Entiendes Que En Ese Clan Han Existido Rivalidades Recientes– Uno De Los Concejales Cuestiona A Shino.

–Yo Mas Que Todos Los Aquí Presentes Soy Consciente De Ello. Fue Mi Hermano El Que Murió En Esa Pelea– Shino Se Mantiene Firme Ante La Falta De Apoyo Del Consejo.

–¿Que Sucedería Si Te Negamos La Petición Ahora Mismo?– Pregunto Desafiante El Tercer Concejal.

–Apenas Han Pasado Cinco Meses, Puedo Pedir Tantas Audiencias Sean Necesarias Hasta Mi Partida– Responde Shino Con Una Sonrisa.

–¿Qué Tal Si Siempre Se Te Negara?– Pregunto Otro Concejal Algo Burlón.

–Entonces Tendría Que Abandonar El Clan– Responde Shino De Forma Serena.

–¿Estas Consiente De Que Eso Seria Traición?

–¿Están Conscientes De Que Soy Más Leal A Mi Familia Que A Mi Clan?– Responde Shino Bastante Desafiante A Todo El Consejo.

–Explícate Shino, El Clan Es Tu Familia.

–Sencillo, En Mi Vida Aprendí Que Más Allá De Las Reglas De Los Clanes Los Amigos Pueden Ser Incluso Más Familia– Responde El Ninja Comenzar A Narrar Una De Sus Aventuras Fuera Del Clan.

-Flash Back-

Estaban Shino Igawa Y Maya Kemimura Conversando, Hacia Pocos Días Que Ella Había Perdido Al Último Miembro De Su Familia.

–Sabias Que La Ultima Vez Que Vi A Mi Padre Me Dijo Que Me Enorgulleciera De Mi Don– Cuenta Maya A Shino Muy Triste.

–No Entiendo, Sé Que Tu Clan Manejaba La Energía Vital Al Igual Que Nosotros Pero Las Reglas Marcan Que A Quienes No Puedan Se Les Debe Exiliar– Responde El Ninja A La Samurái.

–Mi Padre Decía Que Aunque Jamás Logre Dominar La Energía Natural Y Sabemos Que La Vital Esta Fuera De Mi Alcance Yo Lograría Desarrollar Un Poder Mas Allá Del Que Nadie Más En El Clan.

–Pero Ahora No Me Queda Nada– Maya Empieza A Llorar, Si Su Clan Aun Existiera La Reprenderían Aunque Eso Seria Genial En Este Momento.

–No Estás Sola Maya, Aún Estoy Yo Para Apoyarte– Decía Shino Mientras Intentaba Consolarla.

–No Te Olvides De Mí, También Soy Tu Familia– Decía Un Hombre Uniformado Mientras Decencia De Un Charizard.

–Gracias Chicos– Decía Maya Aun Llorando –Ustedes Son Todo Lo Que Me Queda Ahora.

–Maya, Ven Con Migo– Le Decía El Ranger Mientras Le Extendía La Mano –Aunque Shino Quiera Sus Reglas No Se Lo Permiten, Además…– Touya No Pudo Decir Nada Más Pues Le Gano La Pena Y Se Puso Más Rojo Que Las Luces Navideñas.

Al A Touya Shino No Pudo Aguantar La Risa Y Se Empezó A Retorcer En El Suelo.

Antes De Que El Pudiera Reprochar A Su Reciente Amigo Maya También Comenzó A Reír Y Eso Le Bajo El Coraje Para Acompañarlos.

–Pero Que Bella Sonrisa Tienes Maya– Dijo Touya Para Elogiar A La Samurái Quien Se Puso Roja De La Pena.

–Touya, Porque Me Invitas A Acompañarte Si Apenas Hace Unos Días Nos Conocemos.

El Ranger Había Conocido A Los Amigos Inmediatamente Después De La Pelea Entre Sus Hermanos, En Otras Circunstancias No Los Hubiera Encontrado Pero Ese Día La Aparición De Celebi Le Dio El Lugar Exacto A Donde Se Dirigía.

–Sé Que No Nos Conocemos Pero Desde Que Los Vi Supe Que Había Un Motivo Para Que Nos Encontráramos.

–Explícanos– Dice Intrigado El Ninja.

–Ese Día Yo Había Sido Asignado A La Búsqueda De Dos Extrañas Fuerzas Que Chocarían En El Bosque Verde, Ahora Sé Que Eran Sus Hermanos. No Se Preocupen Mi Reporte Dirá Que Las Fuerzas Se Neutralizaron Al Chocar– El Joven Mira A Sus Nuevos Amigos Algo Tranquilos Pues Un Problema De Esa Magnitud Podría Traer Grandes Consecuencias –Pero Volviendo A Lo Del Bosque Ese Día Celebi Me Encontró Y Me Llamo Para Seguirlo. Al Llegar Al Lugar Donde Estaban Ustedes Celebi Uso Su Poder Para Reparar El Lugar, Bueno El Resto Ya Lo Saben.

–Bien, Eso Explica Como Nos Encontraste. Pero No Tu Invitación A Maya– Replica Shino Algo Molesto.

–A Lo Que Me Refiero Es Que Maya Me Agrada, Y Como No Tiene Nada Que Hacer En El Complejo Kemimura– Nuevamente El Ranger Titubea Antes De Continuar –Bueno Tu Sabes– Dice Touya Completamente Rojo.

–No, No Lo Sé– Responde Maya Mirando Directamente A Touya.

–Yo, Bueno… Este… Tu…– Touya No Lograba Decir Nada Coherente Pues Había Perdido La Razón Y El Control De Si Mismo Ante La Situación.

Al Ver Que Touya No Podría Decir Nada Más Shino Decide Ayudar A Su Amigo –Ve Con El Maya– La Chica Voltea A Ver A Su Amigo Muy Sorprendida Pero Touya Aun No Lograba Recuperarse De La Vergüenza –El Clan Kemimura No Existe, Ahora Eres Libre De Vivir Como Una Persona Normal– Shino Mira A Maya Con Una Sonrisa –Además El Es Ranger Y Podrías Conocer El Mundo Cosa Que Si Intentaras Reconstruir El Clan No Podrías– La Joven Mira Algo Enojada A Su Amigo –No Me Mal Interpretes, A Lo Que Me Refiero Es Que Por Tu Tipo De Energía No Podrías Entrenar A Nadie Adecuadamente.

–No Entiendo Esto De Las Energías– El Ranger Interviene Al Sentirse Fuera De Tema.

–Lo Que Sucede Es Que Nuestros Clanes Tienen La Habilidad De Controlar Las Energías De La Naturaleza.

–Mejor Te Lo Mostramos– Dice Maya A Sus Amigos.

Shino Elige Nuevamente A Charizard Y Scizor Para Hacer Su Demostración.

–Los Ninjas Igawa Podemos Incrementar El Poder De Los Ataques De Los Pokemón Usando Nuestra Propia Energía.

Dicho Eso Scizor Usa Protección Y Shino Crea Unos Sellos En Sus Manos Mientras Que Una Energía Naranja Viaja A Charizard Quien Usando Calcinar Rompe La Protección De Scizor Y Lo Quema Gravemente.

–¡¿Qué Fue Eso?! – Dice Touya Impactado Al Ver El Poder De Charizard.

Antes De Que Pasara Otra Cosa Maya Toma Unas Cuantas Hojas Del Suelo Y Tocando A Scizor Le Sana Sus Heridas De Inmediato Dejándolo Como Nuevo.

–Supuestamente La Familia De Maya También Tiene La Misma Habilidad Que Nosotros Pero Ella Es Un Poco Diferente.

–Esto Es Todo Lo Que Te Podemos Contar Por Ahora Touya– Dice Maya Con Tono Dulce Dejando Al Ranger Confundido –Pero Dime, ¿Aún Está En Pie Tu Oferta?

–Claro, Sera Para Mí Un Placer Estar A Tu Lado Cada Día– Dicho Esto Touya Recupero Ese Tono Rojo Y Los Amigos Se Echaron A Reír A Su Costa.

-Fin Del Flash Back-

–Como Lo Comprobé Ese Día Y En Tantas Ocasiones Que He Estado Con Mis Amigos Sé Que Ellos Son Mi Familia Mas Allá De Cualquier Regla.

–Y ¿Qué Clase De Reglas Se Interponían En Esa Situación?

–Las De Touya Como Ranger, Él Estaba Obligado A Reportar La Aparición De Celebi Y Como Encontró EL Lugar, Pero No Lo Hizo.

–Bien, Tienes Un Punto.

–Además Mi Hijo Considera A Sus Amigos Como Hermanos– Dice Shino Con Una Gran Sonrisa.

–¿Y Ellos A Él? – Pregunta Muy Desafiante Un Concejal.

–Compruébenlo Ustedes Mismos, Envíen A Alguien A Comprobar Como Tratan A Mi Hijo– Responde Shino Seguro Y Desafiante.

–¿Con Quien Dejaste A Tu Hijo? Y ¿Por qué? – Los Concejales Esperan Ansiosos La Respuesta.

–Con Maya Kemimura Y Touya El Ranger– Al Decir Esto El Semblante De Shino Cambia A Una Alegría Mas Allá De La Que Podría Contener –A Ellos Les Confió Mi Vida Y La De Mi Hijo.

Los Concejales Se Alejan Unos Minutos Y Le Ofrecen A Shino Algo De Comer Mientras Espera Su Decisión, Pero Él Está Muy Nervioso Y No Acepta La Comida.

–Bien Shino Hemos Llegado A La Conclusión De Que Tu Petición Sera Suspendida Hasta El Plazo Final– Dice Uno De Los Concejales De Pie Ante Todos.

–Así Sera Maestro, Usare El Tiempo Que Me Queda Para Entrenar– Shino Piensa Antes De Continuar –Quisiera Pedir Un Ultimo Favor.

–El Que Quieras Shino– Uno De Los Concejales Responde Mientras Que Los Demás Asienten Con La Cabeza.

–Quiero Que Me Pongan Al Frente De Un Grupo De Entrenamiento– Los Concejales Aceptan Sin Protesta.

Antes De Que Se Le Permitiera A Shino Entrenar Con El Resto De Su Equipo Pasaría Otro Mes En Recuperación, Para El Clan Era Importante Que Shino Estuviera En Perfecta Salud Antes De Continuar Con Las Pruebas.

En El Castillo Igawa El Ninja Shino Se Preparaba Para Obtener El Grado Que Le Permitiría Enseñar A Sus Futuros Alumnos Las Artes De El Clan Ninja.

–Shino Si Quieres Estar En Los Grupos De Entrenamientos Avanzados Necesitaras Vencer En Esta Prueba– Un Maestro Del Clan Igawa Habla Al Ninja Que Se Encuentra Al Centro De La Arena.

–No Hay Problema– Shino Sonríe Ya Que Esta Seguro De Sus Habilidades –Recuerde Que Siempre Fui El Mejor De La Clase.

–Así Es Shino– Una Extraña Risa Se Revela En La Cara Del Antiguo Maestro Del Ninja –Pero Ellos Son Miembros De El Circulo De Guerra, Además Tienen Asuntos Pendientes Con Tigo.

–¡¿QUÉ?! – El Ninja Siente Como El Miedo Se Apodera De Su Ser Al Ver La Posibilidad De Perder Y No Poder Cumplir Su Misión –No Perderé– El Ninja Se Decide Mirando Al Sol Que Brilla En Lo Alto De La Arena.

Se Abrieron Las Puertas Y Los 3 Oponentes Del Ninja Salieron Listos Para Frustrar Las Intenciones De Shino De Victoria.

–Shino– El Ninja Sonríe Al Ver Quien Seria Su Oponente –Ágamos Esto, Para Ser Justos Solo Usaremos Uno De Nuestros Pokemóns Y Tu Podrás Igual Usar Uno De Los Tuyos.

–De Acuerdo Kisame, Katos Y Ryo, Pero Solo Usaremos Las Auras De Combarte. Sin Técnicas– Shino Lanza Su Pokebola Y Deja Salir A Su Pokemón –Scizor Concédeme Tu Poder– Los Sellos Volaban De Manos Del Padre Del Futuro Ninja Igawa Koga –Ora Ninja Sutomukatto (Aura Ninja Corte De Huracán).

–Ariados Concédeme Tu Poder– Los Sellos Volaron De Las Manos De Kisame –Ora Ninja Wa Konchu O Kiatchi (Aura Ninja Atrapa Insectos).

–Beedrill Concédeme Tu Poder– El Ninja Katos Lanza Los Sellos De Aura –Ora Yudoku Ninja Doriru (Aura Ninja Taladro Ponzoñoso).

–Yanmega Concédeme Tu Poder– El Líder De Los Otros Ninjas Lanza Sus Sellos Que Vuelan Por El Viento –Ora Ninja Sonikku Bakudan (Aura Ninja Bomba Sónica).

Los 4 Ninjas Empiezan A Brillar Con El Poder Que Sus Pokemóns Liberan Y Son Envueltos A La Perfección.

–Seré El Primero– El Poderoso Ninja Solo Hace Un Movimiento Con La Mano Y De Inmediato Ariados Dispara Sus Bombas De Seda.

Un Movimvimiento De Shino Y La Esfera De Seda Fue Partida En 2.

–Veo Que No Dejaste Tu Entrenamiento Shino– Un Feliz Katos Se Alegra Al Ver Que Su Oponente Sigue En Forma.

–Solo Me Fui Para Hacer Una Familia, Una Que No Fuera Cautiva En Este Castillo– Shino Responde A La Pregunta Inexistente De Kisame.

–Ya Veo Entonces Tú Hijo Ya Despertó, ¿No Es Así? – Kyo Pregunta Al Ninja Shino.

–Esa Es La Razón De Que Pida El Permiso– Shino Mira Directo A Su Amigo De La Infancia.

–¿Que Ocultas?– Kisame Observa Al Determinado Shino Esperando Su Respuesta.

–Responde O Nos Obligaras A Sacarte El Secreto A Golpes– Katos Amenaza A Su Amigo Para Saber Que Lo Inspira A Soportar La Tortura Que Ya Ha Pasado.

–De Acuerdo, Después De Todo Prometimos Siempre Tenernos La Confianza Para Decir La Verdad– Shino Toma Aire Mientras Que Observa Nuevamente Al Sol En Lo Alto –Creo Que Mi Hijo No Sera El Único Alumno Que Tendré O El Único Que Tendrá Poderes.

–¿A Que Te Refieres Con Que No Sera El Único Con Poderes?– Kisame Cuestiona A Su Amigo Ya Que Estaba Al Tanto De La Hija De Maya.

–Me Refiero A Que Pude Notar Los Poderes Dormidos De Los Chicos Que Juegan Con Koga– La Impresión De Todos Los Presentes Fue Increíble Pero Aun Así Se Disponían A Frustrar A Su Amigo.

–Entonces Respetaremos Nuestro Trato, Pero Pelearemos Con Todo Lo Que Tenemos– La Mirada De Kisame Sobre Su Amigo Era Determinada –¡Más Te Vale No Decepcionarnos!

–Scizor Elévate Y Crea Tus Hondas Cortantes (Yokonami) – De Inmediato Shino Estaba protegido Por Un Escudo De Viento Que No Dejaba Pasar Ni El Mismo Aire A Su Interior.

–Eso No Nos Detendrá, Yanmega Explosión Sónica (Sonikku Bakuhatsu)– El Pokemón Lanzo Una Poderosa Honda De Choque Que Se Precipito Al Encerrado Shino.

–Usare El Poder De Scizor– El Aura Al Rededor De Shino Se Hiso Notar Cuando Su Ataque Voló Contra Yanmega –Implosión Sónica (Sonikku Bakushuku)– Un Domo De Aire Se Hiso Notar Con Todo Su Poder Cuando Empezó A Cerrarse Dispuesto A Aplastar Todo A Su Paso Mientras El Ataque De Yanmega Se Disipaba.

–¡¿Qué Es Eso?!– Gritaron Los Concejales Al Ver Próxima La Muerte De Sus Mejores Soldados.

–Eso No Nos Acabara Beedrill Ahora Colisionador Sónico (Sonikku Shōtotsu-Gata Kasokuki) – Los Aguijones De Beedrill Se Lanzaron Por Todos Lados –Antes De Que Esto Estalle Necesitan Protegerse– La Advertencia Fue Lanzada Y Los Pokemón Protegieron A Sus Entrenadores.

Yanmega Vatio Sus Alas A Toda Velocidad Generando Un Domo Que Lo Protegiera, Debajo Su Entrenador Estaba Seguro. Ariados Tejió Una Dura Armadura De Seda Para El Y Su Entrenador. Katos Estaba Seguro En El Epicentro Del Ataque Mientras Que Shino Seguía En Ese Cilindro De Aire Sellado Al Vacío.

La Explosión Del Domo Que Pretendía Implotar Fue Increíble Y El Vacío Se Dejó Sentir En Todo El Castillo Cuando El Viento Soplo Con Fuerza Y En La Arena De Combate, Los Presentes Pudieron Retomar Su Respiración Segundos Después De Eso.

–¿Cómo Paso Eso?– Shino Observa Como Sus 2 Ataques Desaparecieron –Ese Pokemón Está Bien Entrenado– La Risa De Shino Y Katos No Se Hiso Esperar.

–La Verdad No Sabía Si Funcionaria– Beedrill Se Posa En La Cabeza Del Entrenador –Siempre Que Hacías Eso Terminabas Pidiéndole A Tu Pokemón Que Lo Detuviera Y Eso No Pasara Hoy, Ni Nunca Más– Katos Se Pone Serio Al Ver A Su Amigo Confiado.

–Ariados Ahora– El Entrenador Da La Orden Y Una Poderosa Red Se hace Notar En Toda La Arena.

–¿Cuándo Tejió Esa Telaraña?– Shino Se Sabia Atrapado Ya Que Si Esa Red Se Cerraba Ninguno Podría hacer Nada.

–Ahora Veras El Combo Mortal Que Preparamos Para Luchar Contra Ti– Shino Abrió Sus Ojos Al Ver A Sus Amigos En Posición Mientras Los Pokemóns Hacían Lo Mismo.

–No Me Importa Aun Así Los Detendré– La Determinación De Shino Se Hiso Notar Cuando Su Aura Brillaba Y Empezaba A Tomar La Forma De Su Pokemón En El Mismo.

–¿Que...? ¿Como...? ¿Cuando...? Y ¿Eso...?– Ningún Concejal Lograba Asimilar La Impresión Al Ver A Shino En Una Armadura De Aura Con Forma De Scizor.

–Ya Lo Veo– Ryo Se Pone Serio Al Recordar A Su Amigo Antes De Que Partiera –Así Que...

-Flas Back-

–Ya Te Lo Dije Si Podemos Usar El Poder De Nuestros Pokemón Entonces Debemos Buscar Algo Mas Allá De Eso– Shino Es Interrumpido Por Ryo Quien Piensa Que Salva A Su Amigo De La Muerte.

–Tu Y Yo Sabemos Que El Aura Se Sostiene Con Las 5 Energías De La Naturaleza Y Que Un Humano Jamás Podrá Usarlas 5 Al Mismo Tiempo– La Mirada De Shino Muestra una Determinación Y No Había Duda De Que Su Decisión Había Sido Tomada.

–Si No Quieres Ayudarme Entonces Me Iré Solo– Shino Se Sentía Algo Traicionado Pues De Quien Nunca Espero Que Lo Abandonara Era Su Amigo –Y Ahora Que Lo Pienso También Formare Una Familia.

–¿Qué Dices?, Aunque Las Reglas Del El Clan No Te Impiden Irte La Verdad Eso Que Intentas Hacer Es Buscar La Muerte– Shino Se Aleja De Su Amigo Y Sale Del Castillo Para Probar Su Suerte Y Desarrollar Su Nueva Técnica –Te Recuerdo Que Tu Hermano Murió Por No Saber Respetar Eso– El Último Intento De Ryo Por Detener A Su Amigo Fue Un Fracaso.

A La Distancia Shino Emite Su Último Mensaje Antes De Partir Por Un Largo Tiempo –Eso Es Lo Que Quiero Evitar El Aura Nos Envuelve Y Necesitamos Aprender A Controlarla Antes De Que Nos Destruya.

-Flash Back Fin-

–Esa Técnica Es Imposible Pero Aun Así La Lograste– Todos Esperan La Revelación De Lo Que Ryo Parecía Conocer –Lograste Dominar Las 5 Energías De Aura.

Todos Los Presentes Se Quedaron Impactados Al Escuchar La Declaración De Ryo, En Ese Momento Shino Se Deshacía De Risa Mientras Su Aura Permanecía Inmóvil Y En La Misma Posición Que Su Pokemón.

–Eso Es Imposible– Al Escuchar A Shino Todos Los Presentes Empiezan A Exigir Una Explicación Del Ataque Tan Peculiar –Todas Las Dudas Serán Respondidas Después De Que Esto Acabe, Ahora Terminemos Con Esto.

Ariados Yanmega Y Beedrill Se Pusieron A Lanzar Su Mortal Combo. Un Aguijón Venenoso Se Disparaba Protegido En Una Mortal Bola De Seda Que Se Impulsaba Por Las Ondas De Choque De Yanmega. Los Entrenadores Hacían Arder Su Aura Mientras Sus Pokemóns Atacaban Con Todo Su Poder.

En Una Fracción De Segundo La Balas De Seda Chocaron Contra El Suelo Donde Antes Estaba Parado Shino Y En El Aire La Misma Escena Sucedía Donde Antes Estaba Scizor.

–Los Tenemos– Tan Rápido Como Los Entrenadores Se Dieron Cuenta De Donde Estaba Su Amigo Cambiaron La Dirección Del Ataque.

La Escena Seguía Sucediendo Con Las Enormes Bolas De Seda Que Chocaban En El Suelo Y La Telaraña Del Techo De La Arena.

–(Scizor Ahora Usemos Corte [Saibansho] Y Quedaran Sepultados En La Telaraña Que Ellos Mismos Crearon)– Shino Solo Necesito Pensar Cuando Su Pokemón Ya Estaba Realizando El Ataque.

–Es Como Si Ellos 2 Fueran Uno Solo– Katos Atino A Decir Y En Realidad No Estaba Tan Equivocado.

–Ryo Que Sabes De Esa Técnica– Kisame Necesitaba Conocer Si Su Presentimiento Era Verdad.

–Lo Único Que Se Es Que Shino Quería Llevar Las Auras De Poder A Un Nivel Más Cercano Al De Los Pokemón Para Poder Usar Todos Sus Poderes– Ryo Serio Respondía La Duda De Kisame.

–Shino No Esta Dominando Las 5 Energías– Todos Negaban Con La Cabeza Al Ver Un Error En Lo Que Kisame Decía –Lo Que Sucede Es Que Esa Aura Que Lo Rodea Es Scizor– Aunque La Similitud De El Aura Era Bastante Todos Lo Suponían Que Era Por La Especie.

–Eso Es Una Estupidez Kisame– Katos Y Sus Amigos Finalmente Cayeron En La Trampa De Shino.

–Observa A Scizor Tiene Una Marca En Su Ala Derecha– Todos Lo Lograron Ver Al Fin Que Lo Que Decía Kisame Es Cierto –Esa Marca Se La Creo Un Kabutops Cuando Aún Era Scyther– Scizor Tenía Una Marca De Corte En Su Ala, Y Es Aura De Shino Tenía Una Parte Faltante En Ese mismo Lugar.

–Te Felicito Kisame– Shino Y Scizor Volaban Al Rededor Donde Ahora Entrenadores Y Pokemón Sabían Que Estaban Atrapados –Lograste Ver La Técnica Y De Hecho Es Verdad. Mi Aura Ha Adoptado La De Scizor Como Forma De Combate Y Me Permite Usar Todo Su Poder.

Un Poderoso Golpe Se Dejara Sentir Mientras La Descarga Destroce El Capullo Dejando Solo A Sus Victimas Vencidas Y Sin Fuerzas –Scizor Ahora Pinza Trueno (Sandākuripu)– El Doble Relámpago Desapareció Junto Don El Capullo.

–Fuimos Vencidos– Los 3 Ninjas Regresaban A Sus Pokemóns Aceptando La Superioridad De Shino En Combate.

–Shino Debes Enseñarnos Esa Técnica A Todos Los Del Clan– Uno De Los Concejales Ordena A Shino Quien Niega Con La Cabeza.

–Esa No Es Una Técnica– Todos Están Incrédulos Especialmente Los Vencidos A Excepción De Kisame.

–Lo Que Shino Hiso Fue Entrar En Sincronía Con Su Pokemón– Kisame Logro Ver Atreves De La Técnica De Shino –Eso Fue Lo Que Hiso Que Su Aura Se Adaptara A Él Ya Que Un Pokemón Puede Usar Mas Energías Que Un Humano.

El Aura Abandono A Shino Y Junto Con Scizor Se Elevaron Al Cielo Y Un Destello Rojo Que Cegaba A Todos –Scizor Necesitaba Recuperar La Energía Que Me Presto Para El Combate– Shino Explica Lo Que Sucedió Mientras Scizor Baja Al Suelo.

Inmediatamente El Entrenamiento Comenzó Ya Que Todos Los Querían Lograr Ese Mismo Poder Para Ellos.

Durante Los Entrenamientos Shino Gano El Derecho De Una Sala Privada, Nadie Sabía Que Quería Hacer Pero Prometió Una Exhibición De Su Técnica Antes De Partir YA Que Su Petición Había Sido Aprobada A Cambio Del Secreto Del Aura En Forma De Pokemón.

Finalmente El Día De Su Partida Llego Y Nuevamente Se Enfrentó A Sus Amigos Pero Ahora Ellos Usaban El Poder Con El Que El Los Derroto La Primera Vez.

–Esta Vez Solo Scizor Peleara– Dijo Shino Mientras Dejaba A Su Pokemón Salir.

–Como Digas, Solo Esperamos Ver Esa Nueva Súper Técnica Que Desarrollaste.

–Entonces Deberán Ser Muy Rápidos, O Nunca La Verán– Dijo Shino Mientras Creaba Los Sellos Y El Poder Empezaba A Fluir, Pero Esta Vez Fluía De El Hacia Su Pokemón –Scizor, Mega Evoluciona.

De Inmediato Scizor Comenzó A Brillar De Una Luz Blanca Muy Conocida Por Todos, El Cuerpo De Scizor Cambio De Un Momento A Otro, Sus Piernas Eran Más Gruesas Y En Su Frente Apareció Una Especie De Protección Negra, Pero El Mayor Cambio Fueron Sus Pequeñas Tenazas Que Ahora Eran Casi Tan Grandes Como Sus Piernas Además De Ser Dentadas Y Con Mucho Filo.

–Lamentamos Que No Podamos Explicar Pero Aun No Logramos Mantener Esta Técnica Por Mucho Tiempo– Dicho Esto Scizor Desapareció Para Ser Visto Tan Solo Tres Veces Mientras De Un Poderoso Golpe Dejaba Inconscientes A Los Pokemón De Sus Oponentes.

–Shino, Enséñanos A Hacer Eso– Dijo Muy Indignado Río Al Perder Su Poder Sin Haber Podido Hacer Nada.

–¿Seguro? – Shino Señalo A Scizor Quien Se Encontraba Nuevamente En Su Forma Normal Pero Ahora Se Veía Muy Cansado –Si Yo Y Scizor Terminamos Así Después De Haber Perfeccionado El Aura En La Que Ustedes Aun Trabajan, ¿Cómo Crees Que Terminarían Sus Pokemón?

Nadie Quería Admitirlo, Pero Shino Tenia Razón Y Esas MEGA EVOLUCIONES Eran Muy Peligrosas.

–Por Lo Menos Dinos Como Lograste Eso.

–Nuevamente Gracias A Maya Kemimura, Por Herencia Ella Tendría El Control De La Energía Vital.

–Ya Sabemos Que Ella Maneja Energía Natural Por Su Nacimiento, No Somos Tontos.

–Exacto, Se Imaginan Lo Difícil Que Fue Para Ella Aprender A Hacer Uso De Su Habilidad Cuando Generaciones De Herencia Y Poder Se Oponían A Ello.

Nadie Entendía A Donde Se Dirigía Shino Con Sus Comentarios.

–Como Saben Después De Lo Que Sucedió Con Mi Hermano, Maya Y Yo Nos Hicimos Más Cercanos Y Yo La Ayude A Completar El Entrenamiento Que No Tubo Por Parte De Su Clan.

–Sí, Y Por Eso Te Ganaste Un Mes De Encierro– Dijo Ryo Acordándose De Ese Extraño Momento.

–Por Cierto, Jamás Me Arrepentí Ni Me Arrepentiré De Eso– Dijo Shino Algo Burlón AL Consejo Quienes Ya No Podrían Reprenderlo Al Aceptar Su Petición.

–No Juegues Con Tu Suerte Y Mejor Sigue Explicando– Dijo El Líder Del Clan De Forma Autoritaria.

–A Lo Que Me Refiero Es Que Maya Kemimura Sabe Más Acerca De Control De Aura Que Cualquiera De Los Aquí Presentes– Dijo Shino Ya Muy Cerio –Originalmente Su Energía Rechazaba Su Habilidad Debido A La Herencia Del Clan Kemimura. Pero Si Creen Que Mi Scizor Es Peligroso, Jamás Deberían Hacer Enojar A Maya Kemimura.

–Por Ejemplo…– Dice Intrigado Un Concejal.

–Maya Kemimura Puede Hacer Que Sus Pokemón Hagan Mega Evolución Simultáneamente, Y No Solo Eso Sino Que Ella La Puede Mantener Largos Periodos De Tiempo.

–¿Eso Es Posible?

–Para Alguien Que Usa Una Energía Que Su Cuerpo Rechazaba Como Si Fuera De Naturaleza, ¿Qué Cree Usted?

Nadie Quiso Responder Pero Se Imaginaban Una Furiosa Samuray Con Un Ejército De Pokemón Imparable.

Shino Finalmente Partió De Regreso A Su Hogar Y Estaba Listo Para Enseñar A Los Pequeños Niños Las Técnicas De Aura Que Había Venido A Aprender En Su Clan, Lo Que Shino No Se Esperaba Era Encontrarse Más Alumnos De Los Que Creía, Pues En Tres Años Muchas Cosas Habían Cambiado.

El Pequeño Torumaru De Entonces Cuatro Años Ahora Estaba Junto A Los Gemelos Ruto Y Satomi De Seis.

Ahora Estaban Entrenando El Poder De Las Armas Pues Tenían Siete Y Nueve Años Respectivamente Y Además Contaban Con Esos Tres Años De Entrenamiento.

En Casa Koga Ahora Tenía Diez Años Siendo El Mayor Del Grupo Al Que Pertenecían Hanako, Cana Y Touya Hasta Donde Shino Conocía, Siendo Ellos Ahora Niños De Ocho Años.

Pero En Estos Tres Años Habían Llegado Hanna Que Como Una Miembro Más Del Grupo Se Hizo Hermana De Hanako Y Canna De La Misma Edad, y Kenshin Un Niño Aficionado A Los Samurái Y Decidido A Ser Entrenado Por Maya Aunque Solo Tuviera Nueve Años.

Y Próximamente Kioshi Un Niño Que Llegaría A Masara Town Como Caído Del Cielo Mientras Continuaba Su Búsqueda, Él Al Igual Que Kenshin Tiene Ahora Nueve Años De Edad.

Definitivamente Ninguno De Los Niños O Padres Se Imaginaba Todo Lo Que Ocurriría En Cuestión De Pocos Años.

Fin Del Capítulo 2: El Castillo Ninja

Bien Espero Les Haya Gustado Y Me Dejen Algún Review.

Recuerden Comentar No Cuesta Nada E Invita A Los Escritores A Continuar Con Su Trabajo.

Si Te Gusto Demuéstralo Con Algún Comentario O Siguiendo La Historia.

RECUERDEN QUE ES PARA TODAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE VISITEN, No Solo La Mia.


	3. Juegos De Niños

Notas Previas…

1: Este Relato Es Un Spin Off De "Pokemón Elite" Y Lo Pueden Buscar Para Ver La Continuación Del Mismo.

2: La Mayor Parte Del Contenido De Este Fic No Es Mía (Pokemóns Así Como Los Personajes Que Fueron Creados Para La Franquicia Y Por Otros Miembros De Fanfiction) Lo Único Que Me Pertenece Es La Loca Imaginación De Donde Saque Este Y Todos Mis Futuros Relatos Y Capítulos Así Como Los Personajes Originales Que Invente (Humanos Y Pokemóns. Y Lo Que Salga En El Proceso De Escritura).

3: Pido Disculpas Por Haber Suspendido Este Proyecto Por Tanto Tiempo, Ahora No Sucederá.

4: Cuando Un Ataque Aparece: "Rastreo (Tsuiseki)" Significa Que Es Una Técnica Simple (Solo Del Pokemón).

5: Cuando Aparece "Tsuiseki (Rastreo)" Significa Que Se Realizó Con Sellos De Aura Para Que Pokemón Y Humanos Puedan Realizar La Misma Técnica.

Sin Más Por El Momento Me Despido Dejándolos En Su Lectura Y Espero La Disfruten.

Capítulo 3: Juegos De Niños

Era Una Hermosa Mañana En Masara Town, Y Desde Su Habitación Una Pequeña Niña Espera Ansiosa A Su Invitado.

Hacia Algunos Días Que Se Había Acordado Que El Padre De Koga Lo Dejaría En Cuidado De Su Madre Por Un Tiempo, ¿Qué Tanto Podrían Ser Tres Años? Era La Pregunta Insignificante Que Rondaba La Cabeza De La Niña Mientras Que Observaba En Todas Direcciones Si Lograba Encontrar Lo Que Buscaba.

–¡Mamá, Ya Están Aquí! – Grita La Niña Desde La Ventana De Su Habitación Ubicada En EL Segundo Piso De La Vivienda Al Ver A Su Invitado Aproximarse A La Distancia.

–Hanako, No Seas Impaciente– Responde Su Madre Al Ver La Velocidad Con La Que Su Hija Baja Las Escaleras.

Antes De Que La Niña Pudiera Decir La Más Mínima Palabra Se Escucha El Timbre Anunciando La Llegada De Sus Invitados.

–Hola Maya, ¿Cómo Han Estado? – Pregunta El Padre De Su Amigo Cuando Le Abren La Puerta.

–Muy Bien, Gracias Por La Pregunta Por Cierto ¿Y Ustedes? – Responde Cortésmente Maya Mientras Invita A Sus Amigos A Entrar.

–Más O Menos– Responde Algo Desilusionado El Mayor.

–¡Koga! Ven A Jugar – Dice La Niña Mientras Que Ambos Se Van A Jugar En El Jardín.

Ya En El Jardín La Niña Deja A Koga Esperando Debajo De Un Árbol Mientras Que Ella Busca A Su Compañera De Juegos Favorita.

–¡Kanna, Ven A Jugar!– Grita Hanako Desde El Jardín Hacia La Ventana De Su Amiga.

Inmediatamente Salen Los Padres De La Joven Kanna A Saludar A Hanako.

–Buenos Días Hanako– Le Saludan Amablemente Aunque La Niña Intenta Ver Atreves De Ellos Si Kanna Saldrá A Jugar Como Siempre.

–Buenos Días, ¿Kanna Puede Salir A Jugar?– Dice Presurosa La Niña.

–Claro, Pero Dinos Si Ya Llegaron Shino Y Koga A Tu Casa.

–Sí, Ellos Deben Estar Tomando El Té O Algo– La Niña Parece Cada Vez Más Inquieta Por La Espera –Kanna, Apúrate.

La Niña Sale Cargando Una Mochila, Era Evidente Que Apenas Se Sostenía En Pie, En Ese Momento Llega Koga Ya Aburrido De Esperar En Ese Árbol.

–Mejor Yo Llevo Eso– Se Ofrece El Joven De Siete Años –Huy, ¿Qué Tienes aquí?– Dice A Modo De Queja El Pequeño.

–Solo Unas Cosas Para Tu Papa– Responde Kanna Aliviada De No Tener Que Cargar Más Tiempo Esa Pesada Mochila.

–Entonces Llevémosla A Casa Para Que Comencemos A Jugar– Hanako Apresura A Todos Mientras Que Los Padres De Kanna Preparan Una Maleta No Muy Grande En La Que Pondrían Lo Necesario Para Cocinar Y Algunas Cosas Que Sabían Shino NO Había Preparado.

Al Llegar A La Casa La Mochila Cayo En El Primer Lugar Disponible Mientras Se Preparaban Para Jugar.

–Bien, Me Toca Ser El Pokemón Y A Kanna Le Tocaba Ser La Mala– Dice Koga Mientras Que Hanako Toma De Sus Cosas Una Gorra De Pokemón Ranger Que Su Papa Le Regalo Y Un Listón Color Azul Que Usaba Como Capturador.

Era Evidente Que La Pequeña Hanako No Era La Única Admiradora De Su Padre, Pues Como Un Ranger Muy Importante Para La Organización, Ellos Sabían Que Era Así Porque Siempre Estaba De Viaje Y Aunque No Era Muy Famoso Así Era Mejor.

"Bien Estoy Lista" Grito Hanako Desde Su Lugar Mientras Que Del Otro Lado Del Jardín Kanna Le Decía A Koga Que Él Sería Un Poderoso Garchomp.

Mientras Tanto Shino El Padre De Koga Y Maya Hablaban Un Poco.

–Aunque Touya Este Lejos Siempre Que Puede Esta Con Nosotras, Es Más Quizás Este Más Tiempo En Casa Que Otros Padres Que Trabajan En Cosas Más Comunes.

–En Eso Tienes Razón.

–Además Gracias A Sus Viajes Hanako Tiene Cosas De Todo El Mundo.

–Explícame.

–Hace Un Año Touya Fue A Almia, Dice Que Es Una Región Muy Pequeña Pero También Muy Bonita Y Nos Trajo Unos Aretes A Ambas Que Tienen Tres Gemas Cada Uno, En Almia Se Cuenta Que Estas Gemas Tienen EL Poder DE Limpiar Las Malas Energías Y Además Son Hermosos.

–Bonito Detalle, Pero Que Pensara Hanako De Que Su Padre Se Valla Sin Previo aviso.

–Mejor Míralo Tú Mismo.

Ambos Padres Se Dirigen A La Terraza Del Segundo Piso Para Ver Los Juegos De Sus Hijos En EL Jardín Trasero.

–¡Capturador VE! – Grito Hanako Mientras lanzaba Su Lazo Y Comenzaba A Hacer Círculos Alrededor De Ella Misma.

–Aunque Seas Ranger No Podrás Capturar A Mi Garchomp– Dice Kanna Metida En Su Papel De Villana.

–Grooooooaaaaaarrrr– Ruge Fuerte Koga Mientras Comienza A Perseguir a Hanako Imitando Con Sus Brazos Las Espadas Del Pokemón.

Hanako Utiliza Su Lazo Para Enredar a Koga Quien Tropieza Con Una Piedra Y Cae Al Suelo.

–Ups, Estas Bien Koga– Dice Hanako Mientras Libera A Su Amigo –Lo Siento Mucho.

–No Hay Problema, Ahora Sigamos Jugando– Responde El Pequeño Mientras Se Pone En Posición Listo Para Continuar Con La Captura De La Villana Ahora Como Aliado De Hanako La Pokemón Ranger.

–Garchomp, Ahora Atrápala– Dice Hanako Mientras Se Dispone A Perseguir A Kanna Por El Jardín.

Los Niños Atrapan A Su Objetivo Y La Derivan Para Hacerle Pagar Su Castigo En Forma De Una Gran Tormenta De Cosquillas.

–¡ME RINDO, ME RINDO, ME RINDO!– Gritaba Canna Mientras Las Cosquillas La Hacían Retorcerse En EL Jardín.

–Bien, Gracias Por Tu Ayuda Garchomp, Y En Cuanto A Ti Espero Que Hayas Aprendo Tu Lección.

Ambos Padres Se Reían De Ver Como Jugaban Los Niños A Los Pokemón Rangers.

–Tienes Razón Maya, Ahora Veo Que Estar Junto A El Todo El Tiempo No Es Lo Mismo Que Tener Tiempo De Calidad Con Koga.

–Bien, Entonces Traigámoslos Para Que Te Digan Adiós.

Mientras Los Padres De Los Niños Terminaban Su Conversación Estos Estaban Decidiendo Que Harían Ahora.

–Niños, Vengan Aquí Un Momento– Dijo Maya Desde Su Casa, Por Suerte No Noto La Mochila Que Estaba Junto A La Puerta.

–Ya Se Va Tu Papá, Vamos– Dijo Alegre La Pequeña Hanako Quien Como Su Amiga Tenia Tan Solo Cinco Años De Edad.

Los Niños Corrieron A Casa De Hanako Y Al Entrar Koga Quiso Ayudar Con La Mochila, Idea Que Fue Rechazada Por Kanna.

Todos Se Reunieron Para Despedir A Shino Quien No Regresaría Sino Hasta Dentro De Tres Años, Aunque Los Padres De Kanna Estaban De Camino.

–Señor Shino, Mi Madre Le Envía Esto Para Su Viaje– Dice La Pequeña Canna Al Entregar La Mochila.

–Muchas Gracias, Pero ¿Qué Es? – Dice El Ninja Quien Levanta La Mochila Fácilmente.

–Es Algo De Comida, Sabemos Que Viajara Lejos Y Le Quisimos Ayudar Con Esto– Dice La Niña Con Una Sonrisa.

–Pues Recuérdame Agradecer A Tu Madre Cuando Regrese.

–¿Por qué No Ahora? – Pregunta La Mencionada Mujer Al Llegar A La Casa Acompañada De Su esposo.

–Ah, Hola Y Muchas Gracias Por La Comida– Dice El Ninja Mientras Hace Una Reverencia.

–Shino, No Deberías Hacer Eso. Sabes Que No Nos Agrada– Responde El Padre De Kanna.

–Cierto, Lo Olvidaba– Shino Toma Sus Cosas Junto Con La Nueva Maleta Que Ellos Le Entregan Y Emprende EL Viaje –Nos Vemos En Tres Años, ¡Cuídate Mucho Hijo!

La Despedida De Shino Marcaba Para Koga Un Tiempo Incierto, Sabia Que Estaría De Viaje Tan Solo Tres Años, Lo Que No Sabía Era El Peso Que Eso Significaría Para Todos. Además Ese Era Tan Solo El Primero De Muchos Cambios Que Se Avecinaban En La Familia Compuesta De Amigos.

Los Días Siguientes Pasaron Mejor, El Pequeño Torumaru De Tan Solo Cuatro Años Y Los Gemelos Ruto Y Satomi De Seis Años Se Unieron A Sus Juegos De Pokemón Rangers Siendo Torumaru El Rehén Al Que El Ranger En Turno Rescataría.

Esta Vez Era El Turno De Koga De Ser El Villano, Los Gemelos Hacia De Sus Pokemón Siendo Estos Scyther Y Kabutops.

La Ranger Era Kanna Y Hanako Era Su Pokemón Acompañante Una Poderosa Luxray, Cosa Que Resulto conveniente Debido A Luxray Es Tipo Rayo Al Que Tanto Scyther Como Kabutops Son Vulnerables.

–Libera Al Pequeño, No Tienes Opción– Gritaba Kanna Intentando Parecer Furiosa Y Autoritaria Aunque No Lo Lograba.

–Jamás Este Pequeñín Es La Clave Para Dominar El Mundo– Koga Ríe De Forma Malvada –Ni Tú Ni Nadie Me Lo Impedirá.

–Bien Tu Lo Pediste– Kanna Llama A Hanako Para Que Detenga A Los Gemelos –Luxray Honda Voltio.

Luxray Lanza El Ataque Inmediatamente Dejando A Scyther Paralizado Mientras Que Kabutops Evadía Usando Excavar Para Proporcionarle Un Golpe Certero.

–Luxray Usa Danza Lluvia– El Ataque Se Hizo Sentir Cubriendo El Bosque De Inmediato.

–Kabutops, Usa Rayo Hielo– Ordena Koga A Su Pokemón.

El Golpe Del Ataque Dio De Lleno A Luxray Pero Este Estaba Usando Carga Antes De Ser Atacado.

–Luxray Ahora– Un Potente Relámpago Vuela Del Pokemón Eléctrico Hacia El Cielo Creando Así Una Poderosa Tormenta Eléctrica.

–¿Qué Fue Eso?– Pregunta El Ninja A La Ranger.

–Solo Fue Una Combinación De Carga Y Campo Eléctrico Con LA Danza Lluvia– Responde Tranquila La Ranger –Ahora, Ríndete O Te Destrozare Sin Piedad.

–Nunca– El Ninja Usa Su Arma Secreta Y Lanza Dos Pokebolas Que Al Tocar A Sus Pokemón Se Transforman En Armaduras De Batalla –Ahora, Es Tu Turno De Rendirse.

–Luxray, Acabalo– Ordeno Fríamente La Ranger A Su Ayudante.

Luxray Comenzó A Correr Mientras Usaba El Movimiento Carga Y Su Cuerpo Comenzaba A Destellar, Después Con Haz Aéreo Dio Un Salto Que Lo Coloco A La Altura Suficiente Como Para Que Liberando La Carga Generara La Retroalimentación Que Lo Lleno Con Todo El Poder De La Tormenta, Cualquier Otro Pokemón Hubiera Muerto Pero Luxray Era Mucho Más Resistente Que El Resto De Su Especie.

–Asesinaste A Tu Pokemón– El Ninja Se Burla A Carcajadas De La Ranger Antes De Ver Caer Un Pokemón Mucho Más Feroz Que El Que Había Recibido EL Impacto.

–Saluda A MEGA LUXRAY– Dice La Ranger.

Si No Hubiese Sido Por La Oscuridad Que Quedo En Ese Lugar Hubiera Sido Posible Ver Más Que Esos Ojos Furiosos Y El Destello Que Acabo Con Las Armaduras De Sus Pokemón Antes De Sentir Como Su Cuerpo Temblaba Por La Fuerza Que Dejaba La Electricidad Tras El Paso De Ese Feroz Pokemón.

Antes De Que Koga Se Diera Cuenta Estaba Ya Bajo La Garra Del Feroz Pokemón Quien…

–Vamos Hanako, Hazle Cosquillas Hasta Que Se Rinda– Decía Kanna Decidida A Hacer Que Koga Se Rindiera.

–No Me Rendiré, Los Ninjas Nunca Se Rinden– Decía El Mayor Del Grupo Usando Toda Su Determinación Y Voluntad Para No Reírse Ni Rendirse.

–Gemelos, Nos Ayudan– Pregunto Kanna A Ruto Y Satomi Quienes Estaban Sentados Viendo La Escena.

Antes De Que Koga Se Diera Cuenta Ya Estaban Los Cinco Haciéndole Coquillas, Las Niñas Le Hacían Cosquillas En El Pecho, Torumaru Lo Intentaba En La Cara Y Cabeza Mientras Que Los Gemelos Se Encargaban De Las Piernas.

–¡Ya, Ya, Ya, No Lo Soporto!– Gritaba Koga Intentando Zafarse Inútilmente De La Tortura, Lo Hubiera Logrado De No Ser Por Los Gemelos Que Lo Sentaban Si Intentaba Pararse –¡ME RINDO!– Grito Con Todas Sus Fuerzas E Inmediatamente Obtuvo La Paz Que Buscaba.

Los Otros Niños Se Reían De Ver Como Koga Se Lamentaba No Haber Soportado, Pues Hacia Gestos De Berrinche Dignos Del Pequeño Torumaru A Quien Nunca Se Le Negaba Nada.

Los Próximos Días No Fueron Muy Diferentes Pues Los Amigos De Siempre Jugaban Los Juegos De Siempre…

Pero Todo Cambio Con La Partida De Los Gemelos Y Torumaru A Johto, Viaje Que Parecería Una Eternidad Ya Que Cuando Los Volvieran A Ver Serian Ya Adolecentes En El Camino A La Adultez.

Nuevamente Los Juegos Se Redijeron A Tres Integrantes Hanako, Koga Y Kanna Quien Seria La Siguiente En Dejar El Grupo.

–Entonces Mañana Estarás En Tu Casa– Dice Algo Triste Hanako, Pues Para Ella Kanna Era Como Su Hermana.

–Si– Responde Con El Mismo Tono La Niña –Pero Aquí También Es Mi Hogar.

–Kanna, Podrías Regresar Pronto– La Petición De Koga Era Simple, Pero No Sería Posible Hacerla Realidad.

Habían Pasado Seis Meses Desde Que Shino Partió Al Castillo Igawa Y Koga Ya Sabia El Peso Del Tiempo, Pues No Era Nada Tonto Y Conocía Bien Que Su Padre No Llegaría Sino Hasta Dentro De Dos Años Y Medio Más.

Pero El Destino Sigue Su Curso Y La Niña Junto A Sus Padres Partió Dejando A Hanako Y Koga Solos.

La Situación No Era Desagradable, Hanako Quien Siempre Quiso Tener Un Hermano Aceptaba A Koga Como Tal. El Ninja Correspondía El Sentimiento, Pues Cuidaba De Ella Como Si Fuese Su Hermano Mayor.

Koga Siempre Era Muy Atento Y Servicial, Era Su Forma De Agradecer La Hospitalidad De Maya Kemimura.

Aunque En Su Mente Llegaban Ideas De Los Entrenamientos Que Podría Hacer Con Hanako Se Prometió A Si Mismo Respetar La Promesa Que Le Hizo A Su Padre.

Últimamente Touya Estaba Mucho En Casa Así Que Jugaba Con Hanako Y Koga De La Misma Manera Que Lo Haría Cualquier Padre Normal.

Aunque No Hay Padres Normales Que Se Lleven A Dos Pequeños En Misiones Ranger, Bueno En Realidad Eran Sus Juegos Aunque Touya Nunca Salía Sin Su Capturador.

Ya Una Vez Le Sucedió Que Maya Arriesgo su Vida Por Una Imprudencia Suya Y Eso Le Enseño Que Un Ranger Siempre Tiene Que Estar Preparado (Aunque Siete Capturadores De Emergencia Pueden Ser Exageración).

Un Día Mientras Almorzaban Llegaron Kaegeru Con Su Hijo Touya, La Familia Era Bien Conocida Por Sus Dotes Psíquicos Y El Que Hubieran Aparecido En La Mesa De Centro Había Sido Un Pequeño Error De Cálculos Del Mayor.

–Kaegeru, ¿Cómo Estas Hermano?– Saludo Efusivamente Touya A Su Amigo De La Infancia Mientras Que Touya Y Los Otros Niños Salían Corriendo a Jugar.

–Muy Bien, Pero Necesitare Que Me Hagas Un Gran Favor– Dice El Gran Psíquico.

–Lo Que Sea, Tu Solo Pide– Dice Maya Muy Alegre De Ver Como Los Niños Se Preparan Para Jugar, Ella Ya Había Notado Que Solos No Tenían Mucho que Hacer.

–Gracias, Lo Que Sucede Es Que Hay Un Pequeño Prodigio En Sinnoh, Es Un Pariente Algo Lejano Pero Creemos Que Es El Primero En Generaciones Que Despierta Dotes Psíquicos En Ese Lado De La Familia.

–Con Gusto Cuidaremos A Touya– Dice Hanako Antes De Que Kaegeru Necesite Pedirlo –Además Los Niños Estarán Encantados De Tener Alguien Más Para Jugar.

–Kaegeru– Touya Llama La Atención De Su Amigo Con Un Tono De Vos Muy Serio –Sabes, Que Si Touya Se Queda Aquí Tampoco Podrá Entrenar Hasta Que Shino Regrese.

–Solo Eso– Dice Kaegeru Más Tranquilo –Por Eso No Hay Problema.

Nuevamente Un Adulto Dejo Otro Compañero De Juegos Mientras Salía De Viaje, También Touya Tuvo Que Salir En Una Misión Que Le Tomaría Algunos Meses.

Los Juegos Se Hacían Más Interesantes Con Touya, Los Niños Cada Día Se Divertían De Formas Nuevas Cosa Que Se Debía A Las Habilidades Del Futuro Maestro Psíquico Quien Divertía A Koga Y Hanako Con Sus Ocurrencias Entre Las Que Destacaba Intentarles Leer La Mente.

Un Mes Después De La Partida De Kaegeru Llego Al Lugar Una Nueva Familia.

–Ellos Tienen Una Hija De Nuestra Edad.

–Lo Sabes Porque Les Leíste La Mente ¿Verdad?– Pregunto Koga.

–Claro Que No, Lo Sabemos Porque La Vimos Esta Mañana Cuando Llegaron– Responde Hanako.

–Pues Vamos A Buscarla Entonces– Dice El Mayor Mientras Que Los Tres Se Preparan Para Buscar A Su Nueva Compañera De Juegos.

La Niña De Misma Edad Que Hanako Vio A Los Tres Amigos Acercándose A Su Casa Y Rápidamente Pidió A Sus Padres LA Escondieran, Sus Padres No Entendían Lo Que Sucedía Hasta Que La Puerta Del Jardín Trasero Dejo Saber Que Alguien Tocaba.

–Hanna, Mi Amor– Dice Amorosa La Madre Al Abrazar A Su Hija –Solo Quieren Jugar, Deberías Intentarlo Antes De Negarte.

La Niña Era Muy Tímida Y Anteriormente Tubo Problemas Por Eso, Debido A Lo Mismo Siempre Se Mudaban Ya Que Su Hija Se Negaba A Ir A La Escuela Con Tal De No Tener Más Problemas.

Está De Más Decir Que Fue Casi Obligada A Jugar, Y Para Esto Maya Tubo Que Invitar A Sus Nuevos Vecinos A Comer El Día Siguiente Bajo Recomendación De La Madre De Hanna Pues Sabia Que Sin Un Verdadero Motivo Ella No Cedería.

La Reunión Fue Muy Agradable Para Los Adultos, Los Padres De Maya Resultaron Ser Historiadores Algo Populares Por Sus Grandes Conocimientos Aunque Su Hija Les Había Limitado Algo Su Trabajo Por Obvias Razones.

Para Los Niños Fue Un Poco Más Difícil, Las Presentaciones Fueron Sumamente Tardadas Debido A La Timidez De Hanna, Pero Una Vez Terminado Ese Detalle Todo Salió De Maravilla.

Para Los Niños Las Cosas Eran Cada Vez Mejor, Aunque Esto No Aplique Con Todos.

–No Te Das Cuenta Del Potencial Que Tienes– Kaegeru Quien Al Principio Creyó Que Solo Seria Presentarse Al Prodigioso Kenshin Para Llevarlo A Entrenar Con Los Demás Se Encontró Con Un Prodigio Al Que No Le Interesaba Ser Psíquico.

–Mi Familia Tiene Generaciones Sin Poderes, No Los Necesito– Respondió El Niño De Tan Solo Seis Años.

–Pero Eres Más Terco Que Una Mula– Decía Kaegeru Al Borde De La Rabia.

–Comprobado, Es De Familia– Respondió Fríamente Kenshin –Ahora Si Me Disculpa Me Dirijo A Mi Clase De Esgrima.

No Seria La Primera Ves Que Esto Sucedía, Pero Si La Primera Que Kaegeru Supo Que Clase Era A La Que Asistía Su Sobrino.

–Esgrima…– Fue Lo Último Que Dijo Kaegeru Antes De Que Kenshin Se Fuera.

Kaegeru Estuvo Platicando Con Los Padres De Kenshin Hasta Que Este Volvió Y Tenia El Permiso De Ellos Para Llevarlo A Masara Town El Tiempo Que Fuera Necesario, Solo Faltaba Que El Niño Genio Quisiera.

–Kenshin Ven Acá– Dijo Kaegeru Apenas Vio Al Niño.

–Ahora Que Me Dirá– Reprocho El Niño Pues Estaba En Verdad Harto Del Mismo Cuento Todos Los Días.

–Me Entere De Que Te Gustaría Ser Espadachín.

–Anciano, ¡Soy Espadachín!– Dijo Secamente El Niño.

–No, No Lo Eres– Respondió Kaegeru Tratando De Provocar A Kenshin.

–Soy El Mejor En Este Distrito, Pronto Seré El Mejor En La Región– Presumía Kenshin Orgulloso De Poder Vencer A Adolecentes Que Le Ganaban En Años De Práctica.

–Es Fácil Ser Bueno Donde No Hay Competencia.

–Muy Bien, ¿Qué Esta Insinuando?– Dijo Kenshin Ya Algo Enojado.

–Si Realmente Quieres Ser Bueno En La Espada Necesitas Al Mejor Maestro– Kaegeru Hace Una Pausa Mientras Mira Desafiante A Kenshin.

–Y Me Viene A Decir Que Es Usted– Dijo El Joven Con Voz Burlona.

–O Mejor Dicho Maestra– Kaegeru No Dijo Nada Solo Espero La Reacción De Kenshin.

–¡Suelta Esa Lengua Anciano!– Dijo Kenshin Ya Molesto Por La Duda Y Misterio –O Te La Arranco Aquí Mismo.

Finalmente Kaegeru Tenia A Kenshin Donde Lo Quería, Con Toda Su Atención A Lo Que El Fuera A Decir Decidido Hacer Uso DE La Debilidad Recién Descubierta En El Joven.

–¿Te Suena El Nombre KEMIMURA?

–Claro, Son Un Extinto Clan Samurái Que Se Les Conocía Por Su Poder Inigualable.

–Pues Yo Conozco Personalmente A La Ultima Guerrero Del Clan Kemimura.

–No Te Creo Anciano, Dirías Cualquier Cosa Para Llevarme A Entrenar Con Tigo.

–Bien, Solo Hazme Un Favor, Ven A Masara Town Con Migo. Si Después De Que Te Presente A Mi Amiga Estas Convencido De Que No Quieres Entrenar Te Traeré De Regreso.

–Acepto Si No Usamos Sus Poderes Psíquicos, Tampoco Pokemón.

El Viaje De La Forma "Tradicional" A Masara Town Fue Un Poco Tardado.

En Ese Tiempo Hanna Había Perdido Su Timidez Y Era Ya Una De Las Mejores Amigas De Todos.

El Día Que Kenshin Llego A Casa De Maya Dijo Seguro "Esta Es La Casa De Una Persona Normal, Un Samuray Jamás Viviría Así" Cosa Que Maya Tomo Como Un Juego.

–Bien, Si Tanto Sabes Dime Como Vivíamos Los Samuray De Mi Clan.

Kenshin En Realidad No Sabía Nada De Eso, Solo Que Esperaba Ver Armas Por Doquier.

–Kenshin, Aunque No Lo Creas Ella Es La Más Fuerte Maestra De Espada Que Puedas Conocer– Dijo El Maestro Psíquico.

–Quiero Pruebas– Kenshin No Estaba Convencido De Que Maya Fuera Samurái, Pero Si De Que Kaegeru Haría Cualquier Cosa.

Kaegeru Transporto A Los Tres A Un Puno En Medio De Algún Bosque, En Ese Lugar Le Pidió A Maya Que Complaciera Al Chico.

Maya Pidió A Kenshin Que Eligiera Un Buen Árbol, Y Del Árbol Una Buena Rama Para Cortar Con Su Cuchillo.

El Niño Busco El Árbol Más Duro Y Grueso Y Entre Las Ramas Eligio La Más Dura Para Asegurarse De Que No Había Trucos.

Maya Simplemente Arrojo Su Cuchillo Como A Kenshin Le Habían Dicho Que Se Arrojaban Las Dagas Decapitado ras De Ese Famoso Clan Y Cuando El Cuchillo Regreso A Las Manos De Maya La Rama Ya Hacía EN El Suelo Y Junto A Ella Tres Rodajas De La Misma Cortadas Perfectamente.

Kenshin No Creía Lo Que Vio, No Solo Había Hecho Lo Que Muchos Maestros Habían Fallado, Sino Que Corto Tres Rodajas De La Rama Antes De Que Tocara El Suelo Y Además Recupero Su Chachillo.

–Entonces Kenshin, ¿Qué Piensas Hacer?– Pregunto Kaegeru Mientras Maya Regresaba A La Cocina.

–Me Quedare, Si Es Capaz De Vencer A Mi Maestro.

–No Entiendo.

–Le Prometí A Mi Maestro Que Solo Entrenaría Con EL Mejor, Además Él Nunca Ha Perdido Un Duelo.

En Un Instante El Hombre Apareció Y Tras Una Explicación Del Asunto Él Se Dispuso A Enfrentar A Maya, Ella Por Su Parte No Usaría Ninguna Protección Y Como Arma Un Bastón De Madera Acondicionado Como Espada.

Cabe Mencionar Que El Maestro Se Rindió Apenas Maya Rompió Su Espada De Un Golpe Con Ese Bastón, Incluso Él Quería Entrenar Con Maya Pero Ella Se Negó Argumentando Que Solo Entrenaría A Su Hija Y Amigos.

El Tiempo Pasaba Y Todos Los Niños Ya Se Habían Acostumbrado A La Situación De Touya Quien Regresaba De Una Misión Para Estar Unos Días En Casa Y Partir Nuevamente.

Sin Mencionar Que Aún Faltaba Que Regresara Kanna Y Que Conocieran Al Último Miembro De Su Equipo.

Hablando De La Niña, El Viaje Que Realizo Fue Más Largo De Lo Que Desearía.

En Las Conocidas Islas Sevii De Donde Era Natal Kanna Había, Su Familia Estado Ocupada Por cerca De Un Año Y Medio.

La Niña Ahora Tenía Ocho Años Y Detestaba Los Cambios Que El Turismo Y Las Fabricas Llevaron A Su Precioso Paraíso.

Sus Padres Junto Con Amigos Y Familiares Estaban Decididos A Convertir Las Islas En Una Reserva Natural Para Proteger A Los Pokemón Que Habían Perdido Su Hogar Con Las Construcciones De Los Últimos Años.

Esta Ves Estaba En Una Pequeña Isla, No Había Sido Tan Afectada Por Los Cambios Ya Que El Único Cambio Que Había Era Una Fabrica Que De Todas Formas A Kanna No Le Gustaba Pues Había Destruido Una Zona De Selva Para Construir Ese Edificio.

Kanna Pidió Permiso A Su Tía Para Pasear Por La Playa, No Tuvo Ningún Problema Para Lograrlo.

En La Playa Se Encontró Una Escena Terrible Que La Lleno De Odio Hacia La Fábrica, Los Desperdicios Tóxicos Que Arrojaban Al Mar Estaban Enfermando A Los Pokemón. Sin Importarle Su Salud Kanna Corre Hacia El Lugar A Auxiliar A Los Pokemón.

Ella No Lo Sabia Pero Estaba Siendo Observada.

–Largo De Aquí Niña, Mejor Regresa A Casa– Le Dijo Un extraña Mujer.

–¡NO, NO ME IRÉ HASTA QUE ESTOS POKEMÓN ESTÉN BIEN!– Dijo Casi Llorando Kanna.

La Mujer Miro A La Niña Y Una Parte De Ella Se Enterneció Como Si Hubiese Sido Su Hija En Lugar De Una Extraña.

–Sera Mejor Que Te Retires– Dice Lo Más Tranquila Y Dulce Que Puede.

– ¡DIJE QUE NO LO HARE!

–Mira Niña, Si No Te Alejas No Podre Ayudar A Los Pokemón

Kanna No Entendía Lo Que Sucedía Pero Por Ayudar A Los Pokemón Estaba Dispuesta A Destruir La Fabrica Si Fuese Necesario.

Cuando Kanna Salió Del Agua La Extraña Mujer Libero A Sus Pokemón, Un Muk Se Encargó De Recoger Los Tóxicos Y Limpiar A Los Pokemón Y Desde La Costa Un Vileplume Usaba Una Muy Poderosa Aromaterapia Que Poco A Poco Devolvía La Salud A Los Pokemón.

–¿Realmente Quieres Ayudar Niña?

–Claro, ¿Qué Debo Hacer?– Respondió Kanna A La Extraña Mujer.

–Puedes Llamarme Kikuko, Y Si Quieres Ayudar Por La Noche Libera A Este Pokemón En Cerca De La Fábrica, Sí No Quieres O Te Arrepientes Solo Trae La Pokebola Aquí Y Libéralo, El sabrá Que Hacer.

La Mujer Se Fue Dejando Solo La Pokebola Que Sostenía Kanna, Durante La Tarde Dudo Un Poco De Hacerlo O No Pero Al Recordar Lo Que Les Paso A Los Pokemón Decidió Hacerlo.

Al Día Siguiente La Fabrica No Pudo Trabajar, Sus Aparatos Eléctricos Habían Sufrido Descomposturas, Incluso Los Que Supuestamente No Podían Tener Esa Falla.

Con La Fábrica Detenida La Opción Más Viable Era Cumplir La Petición De Que Las Islas Se Convirtieran En Una Reserva Natural, A Kanna Eso Le Alegro Y Estaba Segura De Que El Extraño Pokemón Que Salió De Esa Pokebola Tenía Algo Que Ver.

Recordaba A La Perfección Su Sonrisa De Maniaco Y Su Cuerpo Naranja Similar A Un Bombillo, Además Estaba Segura De Que Era Tipo Eléctrico Por Los Brazos En Forma De Rayo Y Su Resplandor.

Días Después Kanna Regreso A Masara Town, Seria Una Más De Las Huéspedes De Maya Debido A Que Sus Padres Fueron Elegidos Como Directores De La Futura Reserva Y No Podrían Cuidarla Mucho Por El Trabajo Que Implicaba Iniciar Y Cuidar De Una Reserva Eco-Turística Que Había Sido La Elección Del Comité.

Los 6 Chicos Se Encontraban En Masara Town No Y Sus Vidas Parecían Perfectas, En Este Tiempo Habían Conseguido Más Amigos Y No Solo Eso, También Vivian Como Hermanos Todos Al Cuidado De Maya Kemimura.

Kenshin Cada Día Pide A Maya Le Enseñe A Manejar La Espada Ya Que Sueña Con Ser Un Gran Espadachín Y El Clan Kemimura De Samurái Lo Era En La Época De Los Clanes Pero Esta Se Niega Con El Argumento De Que Es Muy Joven Para Manejar Un Arma.

Kanna Siempre Busca Estar Cerca De Él Mientras Juegan A Los Clanes Guerreros Su Oportunidad De Ver A Kenshin Practicando Con La Espada De Madera Que Improviso Y Mejorando Las Técnicas Que Ya Savia.

Hanna Una Quien Era Algo Tímida Empieza A Unirse Al Grupo De Amigos Y Sus Padres Decidieron Reactivar Sus Carreras, Eso Significaba Dejar A Hanna En Casa De Maya De Vez En Cuando.

Touya Siempre Está Intentando Leer La Mente De Sus Amigos Con Juegos Y Se Pregunta Porque Su Padre No Lo Entrena Como Había Prometió, Aunque Siempre Que Le Comentaba A Hanako O Koga Le Decían Que Estaba Esperando Al Gran Ninja.

Los Días De Los Niños Pasaron Sin Mayor Relevancia Ya Que A No Ser Que Hicieran Una Visita Al Profesor Oak Siempre Estaban Tranquilos Y Jugando.

Ya Sea En Casa O En El Jardín Kanaho Y Koga Contaban Historias De Sus Clanes, Lo Que Ellos Conocían Por Supuesto.

–Koga Mi Mama Me Conto Que Antes Los Clanes Luchaban Para Lograr El Dominio De Los Demás Clanes–Dice Kanaho Cuando Los Demás Terminaron De Escuchar Sus Historias.

–Bueno A Mi Papa Me Dijo Que Esas Guerras Acabaron Cuando Los Clanes Alcanzaron La Paz– Definitivamente Las Ideas De Los Ninjas Y Samurái Eran Tema Que Nunca Pasaba De Moda En El Grupo.

Todos Los Amigos Salieron En Dirección Al Aserradero, Al Que Llegaron Un Rato Después.

–Señor Nos Podría Dar Unas Espadas De Madera– El Joven Kenshin Fue El Atrevido.

–Para Que Quieren Esas Espadas Niños– El Amable Señor Se Dirige Al Almacén Para Buscar Algo Que No Le Sirva, Pero Pueda Funcionar Para Los Juegos.

–Lo Que Sucede Es Que Queremos Ser Samurái Como La Familia De Kanaho– Kanna Explica Al Señor La Procedencia De Sus Amigos Koga Y Hanako.

–Aquí Tienen Niños, Esta Es La Mejor Madera Que Tengo Y Les Servirán Para Su Juego– El Señor Entrega Las Espadas Que Estuvo Haciendo Durante La Explicación De Los Niños.

–No Es Un Juego, Pero Muchas Gracias Señor– Los Niños Toman Sus Espadas Y Finalmente Se Van A Casa A Jugar.

–Espero No Meterme En Problemas Con Sus Padres Si Se Lastiman– Una Gota Apareció En La Nuca Del Amable Hombre Y Un Escalofrió Recorre Su Espalda Al Acordarse De Lo Que Dijo La Niña –Espera... Son Los Hijos De Shino Y Maya– La Gota En Su Nuca Se Hiso El Triple De Grande Al Imaginarse La Furia De Sus Padres- Solo Espero Que No Se Enteren De Que Fui Yo Quien Les Dio Esas Espadas– El Hombre Soltó Un Suspiro De Resignación Ante Lo Que Pudiera Sucederle.

–Ahora Tenemos Espadas Y Seremos Verdaderos Guerreros– Touya Toma La Palabra Al Ver Los Pensamientos De Todos Sus Amigos.

–Entonces Nos Separaremos Para Poder Entrenar Y Koga Y Hanako Serán Quienes Nos Entrenen– Kenshin Decide El Orden De Sus Amigos Para Poder Entrenar Y Ser Guerreros, Claro Que Por Conveniencia El Siempre Elegía Estar En El Equipo De Kanaho.

Kanaho Y Koga Sabían De La Promesa Que Ellos Le Hicieron A Shino Igawa El Día Que Los Encontró En EL Bosque, Por Lo Mismo Decidieron Tomar Todo Como Un Juego, Lo Que Causaba Cierta Frustración En Kenshin.

Pero Cada Que Recordaba Lo Cerca Que Estaba La Fecha De Regreso Del Padre De Koga Se Resignaba A Esperar, Solo Esperaba Que Lo Del Entrenamiento En Cuanto El Regrese Sea Verdad.

Si Los Días Se Convirtieron En Semanas, Las Semanas En Meses Y Finalmente Faltaban Tan Solo Unos Días Para Que Shino Regresara Aunque Primero Llegaría Kioshi. Podría Decirse Que Su Llegada Sera Un Regalo Del Cielo.

Fin Del Capítulo 3: Juegos De Niños

Bien Espero Les Haya Gustado Y Me Dejen Algún Review.

Recuerden Comentar No Cuesta Nada E Invita A Los Escritores A Continuar Con Su Trabajo.

Si Te Gusto Demuéstralo Con Algún Comentario O Siguiendo La Historia.

RECUERDEN QUE ES PARA TODAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE VISITEN, No Solo La Mia.


	4. Una Nueva Vida

Notas Previas…

1: Este Relato Es Un Spin Off De "Pokemón Elite" Y Lo Pueden Buscar Para Ver La Continuación Del Mismo.

2: La Mayor Parte Del Contenido De Este Fic No Es Mía (Pokemóns Así Como Los Personajes Que Fueron Creados Para La Franquicia Y Por Otros Miembros De Fanfiction) Lo Único Que Me Pertenece Es La Loca Imaginación De Donde Saque Este Y Todos Mis Futuros Relatos Y Capítulos Así Como Los Personajes Originales Que Invente (Humanos Y Pokemóns. Y Lo Que Salga En El Proceso De Escritura).

3: Pido Disculpas Por Haber Suspendido Este Proyecto Por Tanto Tiempo, Ahora No Sucederá.

4: Cuando Un Ataque Aparece: "Rastreo (Tsuiseki)" Significa Que Es Una Técnica Simple (Solo Del Pokemón).

5: Cuando Aparece "Tsuiseki (Rastreo)" Significa Que Se Realizó Con Sellos De Aura Para Que Pokemón Y Humanos Puedan Realizar La Misma Técnica.

Sin Más Por El Momento Me Despido Dejándolos En Su Lectura Y Espero La Disfruten.

Capítulo 4: Una Nueva Vida

¿Alguna Vez Has Formado Parte De Un Equipo?

¿Qué Pasaría Si Tu Equipo Toma Una Decisión En La Que No Estás De Acuerdo?, ¿La Aceptarías Y Cumplirías?

O Tal Vez… Tomarías Tus Propias Decisiones Aun En Contra De Tu Equipo.

¿Te Gustaría Iniciar Una Vida Desde Cero?, Viajar A Donde Nadie Te Conozca Y Ser Una Nueva Persona Completamente Diferente.

Pues A Estos Niños Nadie Les Pregunto Si Acaso Ellos Querían Cambiar Sus Juegos Entre Amigos, Pero Mejor Veamos Como Comenzó Todo Desde Un Principio.

Era Un Muy Buen Día En Masara Town, El Sol Brillaba En Lo Alto De La Colina Y Bajo Un Árbol Se Encontraban Jugando Unos Cuantos Niños.

Solo Juegos De Niños Que Por Ahora Era Lo Mejor Que Podrían Hacer.

El Pequeño Touya De Tan Solo Cinco Años Insistía En Jugar A Las Adivinanzas. Como Su Familia Era Famosa Por Sus Poderes Psíquicos Él Quería Entrenar Leyendo Las Mentes De Sus Amigos.

Koga Quien Era El Mayor Del Grupo Con Siete Años Insistía En Jugar Guerra De Clanes, Su Padre Era Descendiente De Un Clan Ninja, El Por Las Pocas Visitas Que Había Tenido De Su Familia Sabia Que Su Padre Era Y Por Mucho El Más Fuerte De Todos Sus Amigos; Titulo Al Que Él Aspiraba.

Hanako Estaba Pidiendo A Todos Que Jugaran A Los Pokemón Rangers, Su Madre Descendía De Un Clan Samurái, Pero Su Padre Era Un Muy Fuerte Miembro Del Grupo De Seguridad, Para Ella No Había Duda De Que Su Modelo A Seguir Era Él.

Hanako Era Secundad Por Quien Consideraba Su Hermana Gemela, Esto Último Porque Ambas Contaban Con Cinco Años. Los Padres De Kanna Venían De Un Grupo De Islas Y Eran Importantes Biólogos Y Naturalistas Pero Kanna También Sentía Admiración Por Los Padres De Su Hermana.

El Pequeño Torumaru Con Cuatro Años De Edad Solo Esperaba Que Alguien Se Pusiera De Acuerdo, Sus Ambiciones En La Vida Eran En Realidad Muy Simples, Si Tenía Un Lugar Para Dormir Y Comida En La Boca El Seria Feliz.

También Estaban Los Gemelos Ruto Y Satomi Quienes Para Ser Verdad No Soportaban Ser Gemelos, Estaban Tan De Acuerdo En Todo Que Peleaban Por Ser Diferentes E Incluso Eso Los Irritaba A Tal Punto Que Muchas Veces Preferían Dejar El Asunto Donde Comenzó, Pues Sus Peleas Siempre Eran Un Empate.

Aunque Esta Historia Es De Estos Tres Últimos Niños Todo Comenzó En Un Lugar Muy Distinto, De Hecho No Muy Lejos De Los Niños Se Encontraban Sus Padres En Una Muy Reñida Pelea Acerca De Cómo "Cuidar" A Sus Hijos.

El Profesor Yukanari Oak Dueño Del Complejo Donde Se Encontraban Exteriorizaba Su Opinión Del Asunto, El Pedía Que Los Pequeños Fuesen Entrenados.

–Yo No Quiero Poner En Riesgo A Hanako, Sé Que Maya Puede Cuidarse Sola Pero Mi Hija Es Otra Historia– El Padre Y Héroe De La Niña Se Negaba A La Idea.

–Touya, Nuestra Hija Tiene El Poder Del Clan Kemimura, No Se Lo Podremos Esconder Por Mucho Tiempo– Responde Una Joven En Traje Samurái.

–Maya Tiene Razón, Touya. No Le Podrás Ocultar A Hanako Su Poder, Yo No Pude Hacerlo Con Koga– Responde Un Ninja Desde El Fondo Del Salón.

Después De Mencionar A Su Hijo Se Le Pidió Al Gran Ninja Del Clan Igawa Que Se Explicara, Terminando En Un Relato De Como Hanako Y Koga Han Entrenado A Solas En El Bosque.

–Koga Empieza A Dar Señales Inequívocas Del Despertar De Su Poder– Posteriormente Se Mencionaba Las Diferentes Energías Que Poseían Las Familias Daria Entrada A Otro Relato.

–Por Supuesto Esa Es La Razón De Que Tu Familia Tenga Poderes Psíquicos Y En El Caso De Hanako Y Koga También Son Herederos De Un Clan. Pero Tú Eres Psíquico Porque Tu Familia Ha Desarrollado La Energía Mental, Hanako Y Koga Desarrollaran La Energía Vital Y Eso Les Dara Fuerza Y Resistencia Superiores. No Quiero Que Mi Hija Salga Herida Por No Saber Usar Ese Poder– Un Compañero Tranquiliza A La Madre De Hanako Para Que Fuese Narrada La Fatal Muerte De Los Hermanos De La Samurái Y El Ninja.

–Ellos Se Mataron Por La Sed De Poder Que Desato El Querer Desarrollar Su Habilidad Nata Sin El Entrenamiento Adecuado Y Cedieron A Los Más Bajos Impulsos De La Supremacía Y Del Poder Por El Dominio Del Aura.

Las Pláticas Continuaron Por Otro Rato, Finalmente La Reunión Termino Y Se Decidió Que Los Niños No Serían Entrenados Hasta Que Shino Regresara De El Castillo Igawa Para Solicitar Permiso A Su Clan.

Lastimeramente Las Decisiones De Unos Cuantos No Son Las De Todo El Equipo, Y En Este Caso Los Padres De Torumaru Y Los Gemelos Eran Quienes Se Encontraban En Desacuerdo.

Aunque Todos Se Habían Separado Para Llevar A Sus Hijos A Casa Los Dos Hombres Que Seguían En Desacuerdo No Habían Terminado De Conversar.

Kurt El Fabricante De Pokebolas Y Padre De Torumaru Se Encontraba Con Shou El Padre De Los Gemelos, Se Negaban A Esperar 3 Años Para Entrenar A Sus Hijos Pero No Tenían Opción ¿Cierto?

–No Sé Qué Opines Shou, Pero No Podemos Dejar Que Esto Se Quede Así– Desea Indignado El Maestro De Las Bonguriball.

–Ya Escuchaste A Touya, Nos Guste O No Si El Tomo La Decisión Tenemos Que Acatarla– Un Soplo De Resignación Salió De La Boca De Shou.

–Pero ¿Quién Lo Eligio Como Líder En Primer Lugar? – Sabes Muy Bien Que Fueron Nuestros Maestros, Por Eso Debemos Honrar Su Memoria Y Respetar Sus Decisiones.

–El Solo Lo Dice Porque No Quiere Que Su Hija Pase Por Todo El Entrenamiento Que Sabe Es Necesario– Definitivamente Kurt Estaba Furioso.

–Qué Me Dices De Torumaru, Aunque Eso Sea Verdad Torumaru Es Más Pequeño Que Hanako. Ni Hablar De Los Gemelos– Una Observación Brillante Que A Kurt No Le Agrado.

–Pues Me Importa Un Bledo Lo Que Diga Touya, Torumaru Entrenara Aunque No Les Guste– Si, Kurt Estaba Por Explotar Y Lo Único Que Tenia Cerca Era Shou Para Desquitarse.

–Aunque Lo Intentes Mientras Estemos A Su Alcance Estamos Bajo Las Reglas Del Grupo– Inmediatamente Kurt Vio La Salida Por Un Comentario Ridículamente Brillante.

–¿Qué Tal Si… No Estuviéramos A Su Alcance?– La Intriga Puesta En Esta Pregunta Despertó La Atención De Shou.

–¿Qué insinúas?– Shou Quería Entrenar A Los Gemelos, No Lo Negaba Pero No Podría Desobedecer Una Orden Directa Ya Que Fue Una Promesa A Su Maestro.

–Vamos A Johto, Mientras Estemos En Kanto Ellos Tendrán El Control, Ya Que Estemos En Otra Región Seremos Libres.

–No Lo Sé– La Idea Parecía Tentadora, Incluso Brillante Pero El No Sabía Si Estaba Bien.

–Tanto Shino Como Maya Entrenaban Desde Que Nacieron, A La Edad De Los Gemelos Ya Manejaban La Espada Y Lanzaban Kunai A La Perfección– Kurt No Era Nada Tonto, Sabia Que Además De Una Forma Necesitaría Un Motivo Para Convencer A Shou Y Finalmente Lo Había Logrado.

Hacia Unos Días Que Shino Partió Hacia El Clan Igawa, Kurt Y Shou Realizaron La Visita De Su Respectiva Despedida A La Casa De Hanako. Por Suerte Para Ellos Touya No Estaba Y Eso Los Tranquilizaba.

Sus Hijos Se Encontraba Jugando Con El Resto En El Jardín, Como Estaban En Casa De Hanako Ella Y Kanna Decidieron Jugar A Los Pokemón Rangers.

Esta Vez Era El Turno De Koga De Ser El Villano, Los Gemelos Hacia De Sus Pokemón Siendo Estos Scyther Y Kabutops.

La Ranger Era Kanna Y Hanako Era Su Pokemón Acompañante Una Poderosa Luxray.

–Libera Al Pequeño, No Tienes Opción– Gritaba Furiosa La Ranger.

–Jamás Este Pequeñín Es La Clave Para Dominar El Mundo– Una Carcajada Maligna Salió Del Perverso Ninja –Ni Tú Ni Nadie Me Lo Impedirá.

–Bien Tu Lo Pediste, Luxray Honda Voltio– Luxray Lanza El Ataque Inmediatamente Dejando A Scyther Paralizado Mientras Que Kabutops Evadía Usando Excavar Para Proporcionarle Un Golpe Certero.

–Luxray Usa Danza Lluvia– El Ataque Se Hizo Sentir Cubriendo El Bosque De Inmediato.

–Kabutops, Usa Rayo Hielo– Ordena Koga A Su Pokemón.

Luxray Estaba Distraída Por Lo Que El Golpe Del Ataque Dio De Lleno.

–¡Luxray Ahora!– Un Potente Relámpago Vuela Del Pokemón Eléctrico Hacia El Cielo Creando Así Una Poderosa Tormenta Eléctrica.

–¿Qué Fue Eso?

–Solo Fue Una Combinación De Carga Y Campo Eléctrico Con La Danza Lluvia– Responde Tranquila La Ranger –Ahora, Ríndete O Te Destrozare Sin Piedad.

–Nunca– El Ninja Usa Su Arma Secreta Y Lanza Dos Pokebolas Que Al Tocar A Sus Pokemón Se Transforman En Armaduras De Batalla –Ahora, Es Tu Turno De Rendirse.

–Luxray, Acabalo– Ordeno Fríamente La Ranger A Su Ayudante.

Luxray Comenzó A Correr Mientras Usaba El Movimiento Carga Y Su Cuerpo Comenzaba A Destellar, Después Con Haz Aéreo Dio Un Salto Que Lo Coloco A La Altura Suficiente Como Para Que Liberando La Carga Generara La Retroalimentación Que Lo Lleno Con Todo El Poder De La Tormenta, Cualquier Otro Pokemón Hubiera Muerto Pero Luxray Era Mucho Más Resistente Que El Resto De Su Especie.

–Asesinaste A Tu Pokemón– El Ninja Se Burla A Carcajadas De La Ranger Antes De Ver Caer Un Pokemón Mucho Más Feroz Que El Que Había Recibido El Impacto.

–Saluda A MEGA LUXRAY– Dice La Ranger.

Si No Hubiese Sido Por La Oscuridad Que Quedo En Ese Lugar Hubiera Sido Posible Ver Más Que Esos Ojos Furiosos Y El Destello Que Acabo Con Las Armaduras De Sus Pokemón Antes De Sentir Como Su Cuerpo Temblaba Por La Fuerza Que Dejaba La Electricidad Tras El Paso De Ese Feroz Pokemón.

Antes De Que Koga Se Diera Cuenta Estaba Ya Bajo La Garra Del Feroz Pokemón Sufriendo Una Violenta Descarga Eléctrica Que Casi Le Cuesta La Vida…

–Vamos Hanako, Hazle Cosquillas Hasta Que Se Rinda– Decía Kanna Decidida A Hacer Que Koga Se Rindiera.

–No Me Rendiré, ¡Los Ninjas Nunca Se Rinden!– Decía Koga Usando Toda Su Determinación Y Voluntad Para No Reírse Ni Rendirse.

Era Usual Que el Juego Terminara En Una Tormenta De Cosquillas Hasta Escuchar Las Palabras Mágicas –¡Ya, Ya, Ya, No Lo Soporto!– Gritaba Koga Intentando Zafarse Inútilmente De La Tortura, Eso No Era Lo Que todos Querían Oír –¡ME RINDO!– Grito Con Todas Sus Fuerzas E Inmediatamente Obtuvo La Paz Que Buscaba, Los Otros Niños Se Reían De Ver Como Koga Se Lamentaba No Haber Soportado, Pues Hacia Gestos De Berrinche Dignos Del Pequeño Torumaru A Quien Nunca Se Le Negaba Nada.

Después De Este, Su Ultimo Juego De Niños Estos Tres Pequeños Partieron A La Región Johto Para Ser Entrenarlos.

–¡Llegamos!– Gritaba Alegre Shou, El Encinar Siempre Lo Ponía De Buen Humor.

–Sabes Que No Podemos Entrenar Aquí ¿Verdad?– Kurt Seria La Razón Pues Entrenar En Un Lugar Que Era Visitado Por Tanta Gente A Diario Seria Muy Poco Productivo.

–Tienes Una Mejor Idea, Para Empezar Tu Nos Trajiste Aquí– Si Bien El Encinar Lo Alegraba Esta Era La Reacción De Tener Que Dejarlo.

–Tranquilo Tengo Un Sello De Un Lugar Donde Fluye La Energía Natural Como No Tienes Idea, Pero No Podre Abrir El Portal Solo.

–¡Entonces Yo Lo Hago!– Shou Intento Arrebatar El Pergamino A Kurt Pero Este Rápidamente Lo Paralizo Usando Uno De Sus Sellos.

–Este Sello Es Distinto, Funciona Con Una Llave De Sangre. Si Tu Intentases Acribarlo Podrías Morir– Los Niños Que Estaban Presentes En Ese Momento Temblaron Del Miedo De Escuchar Eso, Aun Eran Pequeños E Inocentes Como Para Conocer La Muerte.

–Kurt, ¿Entonces Porque No Lo Abres Tú?– Pregunto Shou Un Poco Más Tranquilo Mientras Un Resplandor Verde Rompía El Sello De Inmovilizante.

–La Segunda Llave Es Una Cantidad De Energía Natural Colosal– Kurt Observo El Bosque Y Continuo Algo Triste –Por Más Sellos Que He Puesto De Canal, El Portal No Se Abre.

–No Entiendo, Que Quieres Decir Kurt– Shou Ya Estaba Tranquilo Y Relajado Pero No Entendía Que Quería Decir Su Amigo.

–Shou, Necesito Que Canalices Tanta Energía Natural Como Te Sea Posible.

–Kurt, Aunque Lo Haga No Podre Tocar El Pergamino. Además…– Shou Recuerda La Sentencia De Muerte –Si Intentamos Acumular Alguna De Las Energías Sin Importar Cuanto Poder Tengamos Moriremos, ¿Lo Recuerdas?

–Claro Que Si, Por Eso Yo Seré El Canal, Si Algo Me Llega A Pasar Tu Estarás Encargado De Cuidar De Torumaru.

–Estás Loco, ¡Nunca Podrás Soportar Esa Energía!– Shou Intentaba Salvar A Su Amigo –No Recuerdas Lo Que Sucedió Con Los Hermanos De Maya Y Shino, ¿Quieres Terminar Igual?

–Shou, Te Lo Pido. Además Diseñe Un Sello Que No Me Permitirá Ser Afectado. Solo Serviré Como Puente Entre Tú y El Pergamino– Kurt Estaba Muy Seguro De Lo Que Decía, Y Para El No Había Vuelta De Hoja.

–De Acuerdo– Shou Estaba Deseando Que Kurt Acertara O Se Arrepintiera Pero Sabía Que Sus Sellos Eran Por Mucho Los Mejores De El Equipo.

Kurt Activo El Sello Que Canalizaría La Energía Natural Atreves De Su Cuerpo, Shino Por Su Parte Estaba Consciente De Que Solo Los Clanes Habían Practicado La Resistencia A Las Energías Diferentes Pues Cuando Entraban En Guerra Debían Estar Preparados Para Todo.

–Bien, Ahí Va Todo Mi Poder– Decía Shou Mientras La Energía Verde Emanaba Desde Sus Manos Y Pecho Para Fundirse Al Suelo.

–Estoy Listo, Puedes Comenzar Cuando Quieras– Kurt Por Su Parte Creía Haber Hecho Todos Los Ajustes Pero Nunca Considero Un Lugar.

–(Esta Energía)– Shou Se Dio Cuenta De Que Una Vez Iniciado El Proceso El No Podía Detenerlo Y No Sabía Exactamente Porque.

De Un Momento A Otro El Encinar Parecía Resplandecer Junto Con El Cuerpo De Shou, Desde Lo Profundo Del Encinar Se Escuchaban Unas Campanas Que Para Quienes Habían Presenciado A Celebi Aparecer Serian Muy Familiares Pero La Causa No Seria Este Pokemón.

–(Mi Mente, ¿Dónde Estoy?, ¡Puedo Ver Todo El Encinar)– La Mente De Shou Había Abandonado Su Cuerpo Por El Proceso, Esta Vez Él Era Parte De El Encinar.

Cada Ramita, Cada Hoja Y Cada Árbol Estaban Presentes En La Mente De Shou, El Por Ahora Savia Donde Estaba Cada Cosa Del Encinar.

–(¿Podre Ver Lo Que Hay Aquí?)– Shou Comenzó A Explorar Su Mente Y Descubrió Que Estaba Viento Todo El Encinar Desde Adentro, Cada Cosa Que Estuviera En El Encinar Estaría Al Alcance De Su Mente, Bueno Solo Un Pequeño Espacio Quedaba Vacío.

Al Intentar Explorar Shou Pudo Ver A Todos Quienes Estaban En EL Bosque, En Ese Momento Nadie Se Movía Por Miedo A Que Celebi Apareciera Y Se Los Llevara A Otro Tiempo, No Es Que La Idea Fuera Desgravable, Sino Que No Podrían Regresar.

Shou Descubrió Una Pequeña Parte A La Que No Tenía Libre Acceso, Un Pequeño Altar Construido En Honor A Celebi Por Proteger Los Bosques, Al Entrar En El Con Su Mente Una Energía Más Fuerte DE La Que Jamás Hubiera Podido Ver Inundo Todo El Bosque, De Un Momento A Otro La Ruta De Paso Por El Encinar Había Quedado En El Olvido.

El Encinar Era Ahora Realmente Un Lugar Impenetrable, Y Todos Quienes Estaban Dentro Lograron Escapar, Incluso Los Pokemón Que Por Ahora Vivirían En Azalea Town Y La Ruta 34 Demás De Una Parte De Goldenrod City.

Los Únicos Que No Pudieron Salir Del Encinar Fueron Los Mismos Que Habían Causado Ese Problema.

Los Pequeños Habían Decidido Dormir, Ese Espectáculo Fue Demasiado Y Además Estaban Exhaustos.

–Me Duele La Cabeza– Shou Despertó Con Un Dolor De Cabeza Tan Grande Que No Se Molestó Ni Siquiera EN Averiguar Donde Se Encontraba.

–¡Papá, Ven Rápido!– Sin Duda Alguna Lo Último Que Shou Quisiera Escuchar Con Ese Dolor De Cabeza Seria A Ruto Llamarle Muy Fuertemente, Tan Ensimismado Estaba Que No Noto La Angustia En La Voz De Su Hijo.

–Ya Estoy Aquí, ¿Qué Pasa?– Ninguno De Los Chicos Necesito Decir Nada, Frente A Shou Estaba Kurt, Las Heridas En Su Cuerpo Estaban Abiertas Por Todas Partes, De Seguir Así Seguro Moriría EN Horas –Háganme Espacio.

La Sorpresa De Shou Al Intentar Canalizar La Energía Natural Y Salvar La Vida De Su Amigo Fue Demasiada, Por Más Que Lo Intentaba No Lograba Crear Ni Una Gota De Ese Poder Del Cual Se Sentía Orgulloso.

–No, Intenta, Intenta, ¡Donde Esta Mi Poder!– Shou Grito Tan Fuerte Hasta Que Sus Energías, Las Pocas Que Le Quedaban Lo Abandonaron Y Termino Inconsciente.

–Ya Despertó Su Papa, Vengan– Torumaru Estaba Junto A Los Dos Hombres, Fue Entonces Que Shou Noto Que Se Encontraban En Una Cueva Y Como La Energía A Pesar De Ser Intangible Se Sentía Muy Calidad.

–Papa, ¿Qué Tienes En El Pecho?– Shino Logro Mirar Un Tenue Resplandor Verde Que Se Notaba Debajo De La Camisa, Al Quitársela Logro Ver El Sello De Negación De Energía.

–De Donde Salió Esto– Shino Se Decía A Si Mismo Más Que Como Una Pregunta A Sus Hijos.

–Apareció En Tu Cuerpo Después De Que Llegamos Aquí– Responde Satomi Mientras Que Ruto Se Encontraba Preparando Una Sopa, No Seria La Gran Cosa Pero Por Lo Menos Seria Algo.

–¿Dónde Estamos?

–No Lo Sabemos, Cuando Esa Luz Verde Se Apagó Estábamos Aquí.

Todos Esperaron A Que Kurt Despertara, Él Les Comento Que Ese Lugar Estaba Ligado A Las Energías De Aura, El Sello Estuvo Perdido Durante Generaciones, Mismo Tiempo Que Su Familia Lo Retuvo Porque Las Guerras De Clanes Hubieran Acabado Con La Humanidad Si Encontraban Ese Lugar, Aunque No Sabía Si Era Real O Mentira Esa Historia.

–Kurt Crees Que Hemos Hecho Lo Correcto– El Padre De Los Gemelos Pregunta A Su Amigo.

–Claro, Esperar 3 Años Es Demasiado– El Maestro En La Creación De Sellos Y Pokebolas Dice A Su Amigo Antes De Continuar- Torumaru, Ruto Y Satomi Tienen Más Poder Que Ellos Y Si Esperamos Podrían Perderlo O Les Podría Ocurrir Lo Que A Los Hermanos De Maya Y Koga.

–Tienes Razón– Shou Piensa Como Entrenar A Los 3 Jóvenes –Y Que Tienes En Mente Para Entrenarlos.

Los 2 Hombres Continuaron Su Discusión Acerca De Cómo Entrenar A Sus Hijos Durante Horas Y Por Fin…

–Entonces Así Sera– Shou Le Contesta A Kurt.

–Tú Serás El Maestro De Control De Aura– Una Extraña Mueca Figura En Su Cara –Y Yo Por Mi Parte Les Enseñare Los Sellos Para Que Puedan Usar Toda Esa Energía.

–Torumaru, Ruto Y Satomi, Vengan Aquí– El Padre De Los Gemelos Llama A Los Pequeños.

–Nos Hablabas Padre– Ruto Es Quien Se Adelanta A La Obvia Pregunta.

–Claro Que Sí. A Partir De Mañana Seré Shou-Sensei Para Los 3 Entendido– Dice El Hombre Parándose De Forma Imponente Ante Los Niños Que Quedan Impactados.

–Hai Shou Sensei- Responden Los 3 Niños Al Unísono.

–Yo Seré Su Sutanpu Sensei (Maestro De Sellos)– Kurt Toma La Palabra Para Después Dejar Que Shou Hable.

–Y Yo Seré Su Ōra Seigyo Sensei (Maestro De Control De Aura)– Después De Algunos Días Las Habilidades De Shou Habían Regresado Por Lo Que Entrenar A Sus Discípulos Serian Más Sencillo.

Los Niños Pronto Verían Terminada Su Infancia Cuando Sus Entrenamientos Comenzaban, Escalar Las Montañas, Hacer Flexiones Y Correr Era Parte De Lo Que Cada Día Harían Por Los Siguientes Meses.

–No Lo Hacen Muy Bien– Shou Estaba Decepcionado De Sus Discípulos, Ahora Se Había Convertido En Su Sensei Y No Tendría Piedad Alguna.

–Sugiero Que Les Demos Un Incentivo Para Que Corran Más Rápido– Kurt También Había Dejado De Ser El Padre Que El Pequeño Torumaru Conocía –Ahora Sera Mejor Que Corran Hasta El Lago.

Inmediatamente Después De Decir Esto Kurt Utilizo Un Sello De Transporte Y Shou Alcanzo A Lanzar Su Pokebola Explosiva Hacia Algunos Beedrill Que Dormían Cerca.

El Incentivo Que Necesitaron Los Niños Fue Extremo, Los Gemelos Se Turnaron Para Cargar A Torumaru Hasta El Lago Cuando El No Podía, Fue Una Persecución Bastante Agotadora Pues El Lago Estaba Aproximadamente A Seis Kilómetros.

–Tardaron Demasiado– Shou Estaba Furioso Al Igual Que Kurt, Sabían Poco De La Vida De Maya Y Koga Por Lo Que Ellos Creían Que Estaban Haciendo Lo Que Los Clanes Hubieran Hecho En Su Lugar.

–Shou, Sera Mejor Que Sanes Sus Heridas Antes De Que El Veneno Haga Efecto.

Inmediatamente Shou Paso Su Mano Por Las Heridas De Los Tres Niños Quienes Por Ahora Se Preguntaban Si Hicieron Algo Malo Para Ganarse Semejante Castigo.

Los Meses Pasaban Y Junto Con Ellos La Inocencia De Esos Niños Se Alejaba, Incluso El Pequeño Torumaru Tenía Que Seguirles El Ritmo A Los Gemelos Quienes Aprendieron A Llevarse De Maravilla, Quien Hubiera Dicho Que Ser Gemelos Idénticos Les Ayudaría Crear Planes Completamente A Medio Comunicarse.

Sus Ideas Eran Tan Idénticas Que Solo Ocupaban Decir Un Poco Y El Plan Entero Quedaba Listo, Torumaru Aprendió Un Poco De Ellos Y Gracias A Eso Ayudaba Muy Bien, Pero Por Cada Mejora Que Ellos Lograban Sus Sensei Encontraban Un Nivel De Juego Nuevo, Nunca Les Felicitaron Como Creían Que Eso Les Quitaría Autoridad Lo Dejaron Para El Ultimo Día.

Aunque Ese Día Llegaría En Cuestión De Algunos Años Más.

Hoy Sus Entrenamientos Serian Distintos, Torumaru Había Sido Enviado A Un Lago, Ruto A La Cordillera Nevada Y Satomi A La Volcánica, Sus Objetivos Serian Simples, Shou Coloco Tres Gemas Especiales, Una Por Lugar.

Solo Necesitaban Ir Por Ellas.

El Primero En Llegar Fue Torumaru.

No Tardó Mucho En Encontrar Lo Que Buscaba, Una Pequeña Joya Rosada En Forma Esférica, Pero El Problema Seria Su Ejercito De Guardianes, Unos Pocos Sharpedo Y Bastantes Carvanha, Como Si Fuera Poco No Tenía Pokemón Alguno Consigo.

Ruto Creía Estar solo En Ese Paramo Helado Hasta Que Por Un Descuido Del Pokemón Logro Ver A Snorunt Lo Que El No Sabía Era Que En Realidad Debía De Cuidarse De Glalie Y Froslass Quienes Lo Rodeaban Y Permanecían Invisibles Por Su Color.

Satomi Estaba En Condiciones Peores, El Calor Lo Tenia Deshidratado, Lo Único Bueno Era Que No Tenía Oponentes Más Que Ese Calor De Los Mil Demonios.

Torumaru Se Decidió A Actuar Directamente, Había Escuchado Que A Carvanha Y Sharpedo Los Podría Espantar De Un Golpe En El Hocico, Solo Funciono Con Sharpedo Y Fue Mordido Hasta Donde El Sol No Debería De Pasar. Si No Se Hubiese Dado Una Arrastrada En Los Arbustos De Hiervas Somníferas Seguro Hubiera Muerto Ahí Mismo.

Al Tomar La Joya Ruto Se Dio Cuenta De Que No Estaba Solo Y El Movimiento Ventisca Casi Lo Sepulto Vivo, Por Suerte Una Avalancha Le Llevo Hasta La Base De La Montaña Aunque Fue Muy Doloroso El Mantenerse A Flote En La Nieve.

El Pobre De Satomi Descubrió Que Lo Que El Pensó Que Era Magma O Roca Derritiéndose Eran En Realidad Slugma Cuando Sin Querer Derramo El Agua Que Ya No Le Serviría Por Haberse Calentado Sobre Uno De Ellos, Provocando Una Reacción En Cadena Que Termino Con La Erupción Volcánica Más Genial En La Que Haya Estado.

Un Dolor En El Pecho Invadió A Ruto Quien Desde Su Lugar En Mitad De El Bosque Donde Descansaba Antes De Llegar Al Campamento Salió Corriendo A Buscar A Satomi Quien Sabia Se Encontraba Herido.

Al Llegar Al Campamento Lo Encontró Tendido En Una Camilla, Las Quemaduras En Su Cuerpo Eran Muy Profundas Y Demasiadas, Shou Y Kurt Suspendieron Toda Clase De Entrenamientos Los Días Siguientes Para Atender A Satomi.

Ruto Por Su Parte No Lograba Conciliar El Sueño Pues En Él Lograba Sentir Lo Que Satomi Sufría Y Como Se Debatía Entre La Vida Y La Muerte, Ese Fue El Punto De Quiebre Para Los Tres Jóvenes, Habían Aprendido Que Para Ser Considerados Necesitaban Una De Dos Cosas.

Poder, El Poder Para Hacerse Notar Y Que Sus Opiniones Valgan.

O Estar En Peligro De Muerte, Y Esta Ultima No Seria Elegible.

Satomi Despertó Una Semana Después Sus Heridas Le Habían Restado Mucho Poder Y Condición Física Por Lo Que El Entrenamiento Cambiaria Hasta Que Se Recuperara Por Completo.

Los Siguientes Entrenamientos Fueron Ahora De Control De Energía, Serian Clases Mixtas Pues Kurt Les Enseñaría Los Sellos Y Shou Como Guiar La Energía Para Que Esos Sellos Funcionaran.

A Pesar De Que Los Sellos Más Fuertes Eran Los De Torumaru El No Lograba Completar Ningún Poder Pues Su Tipo De Energía No Sera Compatible Con Los Sellos Que Se Le Enseñaron.

Así Los Años Pasarían Y El Pequeño Torumaru Frustrado De No Lograr Completar Nada Se Obsesionaría Con Conseguir El Poder Que Le Permita Ser Mejor, Mejor Que Esos Dos Hombre Que Le Arrebataron Su Infancia, Pusieron En Peligro De Muerte A Sus Mejores Amigos E Incluso A El Mismo.

El Deseo Secreto De Torumaru Era Ahora Tener El Tipo De Poder Que Conocía De Maya Kemimura, Tampoco Podía Usar Aura Sin Embargo No Había Entrenador Que No Le Tuviera Miedo Pues Ella Dominaba Un Poder Más Allá De Lo Cualquier Otro Entrenador.

Las Mega Evoluciones Serian El Próximo Paso En La Vida De Este Pequeñín Que Por Ahora Viviría A La Sombra De Quienes Le Permitirían Guardar Sus Planes Para El Momento Exacto.

Fin Del Capítulo 4: Una Nueva Vida

Bien Espero Les Haya Gustado Y Me Dejen Algún Review.

Recuerden Comentar No Cuesta Nada E Invita A Los Escritores A Continuar Con Su Trabajo.

Si Te Gusto Demuéstralo Con Algún Comentario O Siguiendo La Historia.

RECUERDEN QUE ES PARA TODAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE VISITEN, No Solo La Mia.


	5. Shiori Y Kioshi

Notas Previas…

1: Este Relato Es Un Spin Off De "Pokemón Elite" Y Lo Pueden Buscar Para Ver La Continuación Del Mismo.

2: La Mayor Parte Del Contenido De Este Fic No Es Mía (Pokemóns Así Como Los Personajes Que Fueron Creados Para La Franquicia Y Por Otros Miembros De Fanfiction) Lo Único Que Me Pertenece Es La Loca Imaginación De Donde Saque Este Y Todos Mis Futuros Relatos Y Capítulos Así Como Los Personajes Originales Que Invente (Humanos Y Pokemóns. Y Lo Que Salga En El Proceso De Escritura).

3: Pido Disculpas Por Haber Suspendido Este Proyecto Por Tanto Tiempo, Ahora No Sucederá.

4: Cuando Un Ataque Aparece: "Rastreo (Tsuiseki)" Significa Que Es Una Técnica Simple (Solo Del Pokemón).

5: Cuando Aparece "Tsuiseki (Rastreo)" Significa Que Se Realizó Con Sellos De Aura Para Que Pokemón Y Humanos Puedan Realizar La Misma Técnica.

Sin Más Por El Momento Me Despido Dejándolos En Su Lectura Y Espero La Disfruten.

Capítulo 5: Shiori Y Kioshi

La Brisa Salada Soplaba Ligeramente, El Sol Brillaba En Lo Alto Del Cielo. No Había Ninguna Nube A La Vista Y Para Las Personas Que Se Encontraban En El Puerto Del Reino De Rota El Día Estaba Perfecto.

–¡ESTE DÍA ES PERFECTO!– Gritaba El Pequeño Kioshi Del Lado De Su Hermana.

Todos Sabían Que Shiori La Hermana De Kioshi Saldría De Viaje En El Barco Que Estaba A Punto De Zarpar.

–Kioshi, Prométeme Que Te Portaras Bien Mientras No Estoy– Pedía La Joven Mientras Se Despedía De Su Hermano.

–Solo Si Tú Me Prometes Que Regresaras– Pedía El Niño, A Pesar De Que El Día Parecía Ser Perfecto Quería Llorar.

–Sabes Que Siempre Regreso A Tu Lado– Shiori Intentaba Parecer Fuerte Frente A Kioshi, No Seria La Primera Vez Que Ella Saliera De Viaje, Pero Nunca Le Gustaba Dejar A Su Hermanito Solo En El Castillo.

Se Decía Que La Familia De Kioshi Procedía De La Realeza, Aunque Nadie Lo Pudiera Comprobar Era Bien Conocido Que Años Atrás Uno De Los Príncipes Renuncio A La Corona Para Que Su Hermana Ascendiera Al Trono.

Nadie Sabía A Ciencia Cierta El Porqué De Esa Situación Y Aunque La Reina Siempre Fue Buena Con El Pueblo De Rota Todos Querían Saber Cual Fue La Razón De Renunciar Al Trono De Aquel Príncipe.

Lo Usual, Solo La Gente Buscando Un Buen Tema De Que Chismear Para Distraerse De Sus Aburridas Y En Algunos Casos Patéticas Vidas.

–Kioshi, Ya Es Hora De Regresar Al Castillo– Le Decía Una Joven Al Pequeño.

–Muchas Gracias Por Cuidar De Mi Hermanito Akira– Shiori Le Sonríe A Su Amiga Y Compañera De Toda La Vida.

–Sabes Que Tu Y Tu Hermanito Son Familia Para Todos En El Castillo– Las Dos Jóvenes Trabajaban En El Castillo Como Personal De Servicios…

Shiori Era La Dama De Compañía De La Princesa, En Esta Ocasión Se Disponían A Viajar Por Un Importante Viaje Comercial Que La Princesa Haría Por Lo Que Su Dama De Compañía La Acompañaba.

Akira Por Su Parte Era La Encargada Del Personal De La Sección Siete Del Castillo Y Siempre Estaba Ocupada Pero No Tanto Como Para Olvidarse De Los Amigos.

Como Era De Esperarse El Barco Zarpo Sin Ningún Problema, El Oleaje Y El Viento Indicaban Que Llegarían Antes De Lo Previsto A Su Destino Por Lo Cual El Viaje Terminaría Antes De Lo Acordado.

Algunas Semanas Después En Algún Lugar En Medio Del Mar.

Era De Noche, Las Estrellas En El Cielo Indicaban Que Sería Una Noche Tranquila…

Pero Las Cosas Cambian Y De Un Momento A Otro En El Lecho Donde Se Encontraba Durmiendo El Poderoso Pokemón De Los Mares Un Sismo Sucede Con Tal Intensidad Que Incluso En La Superficie Se Hacen Notar Sus Efectos.

–¡TOQUEN LA CAMPANA, ESTO ES UNA EMERGENCIA!– Gritaba Desde Su Sitio El Capitán Al Sentir El Movimiento Del Océano.

–¡Aten Las Cuerdas De Seguridad!– Gritaba Otro Hombre Mientras Repartía Las Mencionadas Cuerdas Entre La Tripulación.

El Lugar Era Un Completo Caos, En Realidad No Hubiera Pasado A Mayor Instancia Pero En Esta Situación Parecía Que La Suerte Estaba Echada Y Este Barco Seria La Tumba De Su Tripulación.

–Shiori, Ven A Mi Lado– La Princesa Estaba Tan Asustada Que Le Pidió A La Joven Que La Acompañara, Si Tenía Que Morir Esa Noche Lo Haría Al Lado De Su Mejor Amiga.

–Lo Siento Kioshi, No Podre Verte Más– Era El Sollozo Que Emitía Shiori Acompañando A La Princesa En Lo Que Sabían Era El Fin.

El Gran Pokemón De Los Mares No Se Dejaba Ver, Pero Estaba Claro Porque A Donde Quiera Que El Fuera Las Lluvias Y Tormentas Se Hacían Presentes, Esta No Seria La Excepción.

Quizás Nada Hubiera Terminado Así De No Ser Porque…

1 Como El Pacto Se Firmó Muy Rápido La Princesa Por Compadecerse De Shiori Ordeno El Regreso Inmediato.

2 Horas Atrás Se Decidió Acortar Camino Reduciendo Una Parada Ya Que Tenían Provisiones Suficientes.

3 Si El Temblor No Hubiese Despertado Al Gran Pokemón Marino.

4 Si El Gran Pokemón Marino Hubiese Tomado Otra Ruta Al Salir De La Cueva Que Se Colapsaba.

O Tal Vez Si No Hubiera Sucedido Lo Que Sentenciaría El Final De Ese Día Y Junto Con El La Tripulación Del Barco Mercante Del Reino Do Rota.

Esa Noche Se Había Previsto Una Lluvia De Estrellas, Nada De Que Preocuparse Siempre Y Cuando No Te Pongas En Su Camino Hubiera Sido Un Espectáculo Hermoso El Verla En Mar Abierto De No Ser Porque Una De Esas Estrellas Golpearía El Barco Destrozándolo Por Completo, ¿Cómo Pudo Ese Meteorito Cambiar De Dirección Durante La Caída?

En Realidad Nadie Se Dio Cuenta De Eso Pues La Tormenta No Dejaba Ver Lo Sucedido Hasta Que Fue Muy Tarde Y El Impacto Llego.

Algunos Días Después En El Castillo Del Reino Rota.

–Lo Sentimos Su Majestad, Hicimos Todo Lo Posible Para Encontrar Sobrevivientes Y Hasta Ahora No Lo Logramos– Decía El Encargado De Búsqueda Y Rescate Del Barco Que Desapareció Durante El Muy Extraño Suceso.

–¿Ya Visitaron Las Costas Cercanas? – La Reina No Estaba Dispuesta A Dejar Todo Sin Hacer Nada, La Princesa Era Toda La Familia Que Tenia Desde Que El Rey Junto Con Los Padres De Shiori Y Kioshi Murieron En Una Expedición AL Árbol Del Comienzo –Ahora Que Hare– La Mujer Recordaba Ese Día Donde Se Realizó El Funeral.

Parecía Que Todo El Reino Estaba De Luto, Tres Vidas Se Habían Tenido Que Sacrificar Para Salvar Al Árbol Que Le Daba La Vida A Este Reino.

No Seria La Primera Vez Que Algo Así Sucediera, Sr. Aron Un Antiguo Guardián De Aura Ya Lo Había Hecho En El Pasado, Pero Este No Era El Asunto Ahora.

El Reino De Rota Estaba De Luto, Las Negras Nubes Impedían El Paso De Luz Más Allá De La Estrictamente Necesaria, Los Cristales Que Generalmente Tienen Un Tono Claro Estaban Brillando Rojo Y Desde El Árbol Del Comienzo Un Lamento Se Hacia Escuchar, Cualquiera Diría Que Solo Eran Coincidencias. Cualquiera Que No Fuera De Este Reino Últimamente Tan Pacifico.

El Funeral Del Rey Seria Uno Solo Junto Con El De Sus Escoltas, Muchos Se Opusieron A La Idea Pero La Reina Ordeno Que Fuera Así Y Dijo "Si Dejaron Esta Vida Juntos, Quiero Que Sigan Juntos En La Siguiente" Motivo Por El Que Toda Queja Dejo De Ser Pronunciada.

Aunque Ahora La Reina Había Dejado De Concentrarse En Esos Recuerdos Tristes Para Mandar Llamar Al Niño Que Estaba Sufriendo Tanto O Incluso Más Que Ella.

Tras Buscarlo Por Todas Partes El Personal Del Castillo No Lograba Dar Con El, Fue Entonces Que La Reina Llamo A Quien Más Conocía Al Pequeño.

–Bien Akira, ¿Sabes Dónde Se Ha Escondido Esta Vez?– Preguntaba La Reina En Un Tono Que Asustaba A La Joven, No Sabía Si Le Estaba Buscando Por Alguna Travesura O Por Otra Razón.

–Me Temo Que No, La Ultima Vez Que Lo Vi Estaba Llorando Y Me Pareció Que Se Alejaba De La Sala Del Trono– Respondió Muy Triste La Joven, Ella Estuvo Presente Cuando Shiori Prometió Regresar Con Kioshi Y Hasta Donde Ella Sabía El Cumplió Su Parte Del Trato, Además Shiori Era Casi Su Hermana Y Ahora No Encontraba A Kioshi.

–Ya Veo– La Reina Le Cuenta A Akira Lo Sucedido Ese Día Con El Líder Del Equipo De Rescate Que Por Falta De Otros Sobrevivientes Indicaba Que Lo Más Posible Era Que Nadie Lo Hubiese Logrado.

Después De Lo Sucedido La Reina Se Dispuso A Cancelar Todo Compromiso Que La Necesitara O Bien A Dejar A Cargo De Todo A Las Personas Más Aptas Para Esos Trabajos Quedando Akira Temporalmente A Cargo De Todo El Castillo.

La Reina Se Disponía A Pasar Un Rato A Solas Así Que Tomo Camino Hacia Las Escaleras De La Torre Más Alta Del Castillo, Fue Agotador Para Ella Pues Había Tantos Escalones Y Con Sus Zapatillas Tomo Más De Una Hora Y Media Pero Lo Logro, Llego A La Torre Más Alta Para Encontrar Algo O Mejor Dicho A Alguien A Quien Todos Creían Se Había Perdido Entre La Multitud Del Pueblo.

El Pequeño Kioshi Estaba Dormido En El Suelo, Sus Ojos Estaban Hinchados Y Tanto El Como Sus Ropas Estaban Mojadas, En Otra Situación La Reina Lo Hubiese Despertado Pero Esta Vez Simplemente Lo Tomo En Brazos Y Cuido De El Mientras Dormía.

–¿Es Esta Una Señal De Que Esos Rumores Son Ciertos?– Preguntaba La Reina A Nadie En Especifico Mientras Miraba Hacia El Árbol De Comienzo.

Casi Como Si De Una Respuesta Se Tratase El Árbol Emitió Un Tenue Resplandor Verde Que Solo Los Que Lo Estaban Mirando En Ese Momento Pudieron Ver.

–No Temas, De Ahora En Adelante Recuperaras Tu Titulo… – La Reina Acariciaba Al Ahora –Príncipe Kioshi Del Reino De Rota.

Los Días Siguientes Fueron Muy Pesados Para Todos, La Reina Dio La Orden De Que Desde Ese Momento El Pequeño Kioshi Seria Considerado Príncipe A Lo Que No Falto Quien Se Opusiera Pues El Pequeño Tenía Fama De Ser Muy Travieso.

La Reina Justifico Las Travesuras Con La Edad, Y El Nombramiento De Kioshi Como Príncipe Narrando El Suceso Con El Árbol Mismo Que Otras Personas En El Reino Confirmaron.

Kioshi No Estaba Conforme Con Lo Sucedido, Aunque Ahora Era Príncipe Lo Único Que El Quería Era A Shiori.

–Entiende Kioshi, La Reina Necesita Un Heredero– Akira Estaba Intentado Convencer A Kioshi De Quedarse Pues El Intentaría Ir A Buscar A Su Hermana.

Tras Una Larga Discusión En Que Kioshi No Cambio De Parecer Llego A La Conclusión De Que Tenía Que Hablar Con La Reina.

–Disculpe Usted Majestad, ¿Me Concede Un Momento?– Kioshi Estaba Aprendiendo Modales Y Etiqueta, No Le Interesaba Aunque Podría Llegar A Ser Útil.

–Ya Se Lo Que Quieres Pedir Kioshi, Akira Me Lo Conto Todo– Decía La Reina Un Poco Frustrada.

–Bien, Eso Ahorra Tiempo– Kioshi Se Acercó Hacia La Reina.

–No Puedes Ir, Eres Todo Lo Que El Reino Tiene– La Reina Hacia Referencia Al Reino Para Lograr Retener A Kioshi Ya Que Ella Sabía Que No Cambiaria A Nadie Por Shiori.

–Entonces Propongo Que Si Su Hija Regresa Yo Pueda Ir A Buscar A Shiori.

Hacia 10 Días Que Sucedió El Accidente Y Tan Solo Dos Días Atrás Se Realizó Un Funeral Simbólico Para Todos Los Tripulantes, La Reina Casi Se Mueres De La Tristeza Ese Día Pues No Lograría Darle Santo Entierro Al Cuerpo De Su Hija.

–De Acuerdo, Pero Prométeme Que No Mencionaras Nada Más De Esto A Nadie Ni Nunca– La Reina Expresaba Dolor En Su Voz, No Quería Quedarse Sola Y Desde Que Su Hija Única No Regreso Del Viaje Al Que Ella No Pudo Asistir Por Estar Enferma Sentía Que No Era Justo Que Su Hija Muriera En Su Lugar.

Más Tarde Esa Noche Se Encontraba Kioshi, A Su Lado Estaba Un Pequeño Riolu, Ese Pokemón Visitaba Ocasionalmente El Castillo Pero Esa Noche Estaba Ahí Exclusivamente Por Kioshi Quien Se Encontraba Orando.

–Por Favor, Ho-Oh Y Arceus Les Pido Que Me Ayuden, Regresen A La Princesa A Salvo Y Ayúdenme A Encontrar A Mi Hermana. No Importa Si Tengo Que Llegar Hasta El Fin Del Mundo Para Encontrarla.

Mientras El Pequeño Kioshi Hablaba Riolu Se Concentraba En Hacer Que Su Voz Resonara En Los Cristales, En Realidad Riolu Quería Ayudar A Kioshi Pero El Solo No Podría Hacer Mucho.

–Bi-bi-bi-bi-bi-bi– Un Sonido Se Escuchó En Todo El Reino, Nadie Podía Entender Los Ruidos Que Emitían Los Cristales De Aura Que Estaban Por Todas Partes Pero Para Ellos Era Normal Que Actuaran De Formas Extrañas.

Ahora Regresemos A Esa Noche, La Noche En La Que El Barco Se Hundió.

–Lo Lamento Shiori– Decía La Princesa Al Abrazar A Su Amiga.

–No Entiendo.

–Es Mi Culpa Que Morirás Aquí, Por Mi Culpa Kioshi Se Quedara Solo– La Princesa Estaba Llorando Desconsolada Y No Se Atrevía A Mirar A Shiori.

–No Te Preocupes, Todo Saldrá Bien– De Un Momento A Otro La Actitud De Shiori Había Cambiado, Como Si Desde Algún Lugar Ella Supiera Que No Terminaría Ahí Su Vida Ni La De Su Amiga.

Aunque Las Cosas Suceden De La Forma En Que Sucederían Igualmente.

El Meteorito Destroza El Barco Y En El Impacto Hubo Quienes Salieron Volando.

Pero De Un Momento A Otro Un Extraño Resplandor Verde Apareció En El Cielo, Hacia Círculos Alrededor De Todos Y Luego Se Detenía En El Mismo Lugar Una Y Otra Vez.

–Princesa, Sujétese– Shiori Quien Era Muy Buena Nadadora Pide A Su Amiga Que La Agarre Mientras Ella Nadaba Hacia Esa Luz.

Cuando Los Sobrevivientes Estuvieron Listos Y Reunidos La Luz Verde Dejo De Brillar Indicando Que Era El Turno De Otra Bestia Gigante De Aparecer.

Una Gigantesca Ola Hacia Acto De Presencia Mientras Que Los Restos De La Nave Eran Arrastrados En Ella.

–Si Esa Ola Nos Golpea Seremos Hechos Pedazos– Decía Un Marinero Impactado Al Ver El Terrible Final Que Acechaba Inminentemente.

–Damas Y Caballeros, Fue Un Honor Ser Su Princesa– Todos Decían Sus Despedidas –Sera Un Honor Para Mi Morir A Su Lado.

Las Despedidas Eran Demasiado Para Muchos, Ahora Todos Estaban Abrazados Y Llorando Ante Su Muerte Segura.

Si No Hubieran Estado Tan Distraídos Quizás Hubieran Logrado Ver Cuando Desde La Ola Una Extraña Espiral Color Plata Hacia Un Especie De Portal Hacia Un Mundo Muy Raro.

Lo Último Que Vio El Grupo Fue Una Criatura Cubierta Por Las Sombras Del Lugar Y La Tormenta Pero Ahora Estaban A Salvo Y En Tierra Si A Ese Mundo Se Le Puede Llamar Así.

–¿Dónde Estamos Y Que Fue Esa Cosa? – Preguntaban Todos Sin Saber Si Sentirse Seguros O No.

–Esa Cosa Fue El Pokemón Giratina, Y Este Lugar Debe Ser El Mundo Inverso– Respondía Un Hombre Que Viajaba Con Ellos Para Investigar El Famoso Árbol Del Comienzo.

Nuevamente La Luz Verde Se Hizo Presente A Lo Que Todos Los Presentes Se Hicieron A Seguirla.

El Viaje Fue Muy Agotador Pues Habían Pasado Días En Ese Lugar Y Solo Contaban Con Las Pocas Frutas Que Encontraban Casualmente En Un Árbol Que Aunque Ellos No Lo Notaban Crecía Y Daba Frutos Por El Poder De Esa Luz Que No Podía Revelar Su Identidad.

Luego De Días De Problemas Y Viajes Llegaron A Un Cristal Muy Extraño En El Que La Luz Verde Se Introdujo Para Desaparecer.

–Bien Que Esperan, Esa Es La Salida– Dicho Esto El Profesor Fue El Primero En Pasar Por Ese Portal.

En EL Mundo Inverso Un Problema Había Causado Que El Cristal Junto Con La Plataforma Donde Los Oros Supervivientes Se Encontraban.

–¡Apúrense Todos!– Gritaba La Princesa Mientras Que El Cristal Se Alejaba Más Y Más A Casa Segundo.

–Su Turno Princesa– Shiori Y La Princesa Eran Las Ultimas En Salir Aunque El Cristal Ya Estaba Muy Lejos.

–Yo Jamás Lograre Ese Salto– Decía La Princesa Algo Triste –Ve Tu, Kioshi Te Espera.

–Vallamos Juntas– Shiori Le Extendía Su Mano A La Princesa Para Que Saltaran Una Junto A La Otra.

Al Saltar Ambas Jóvenes Se Dieron Cuenta De Que Ninguna Lo Logaría Por Lo Que Shiori Utilizo Sus Fuerzas Para Arrojar A La Princesa Al Cristal Mientras Que Ella Caía Al Vacío.

Esa Noche Kioshi Tubo Un Sueño En El Que El Encontraba Un Cristal Aura Del Que Los Sobrevivientes Del Barco Salían Uno A Uno, Después Se Vio A Si Mismo Presenciando El Sacrificio De Shiori Y Como Una Gran Sombra La Salva Para Dejarla En Otro Portal Y No Pudo Ver Nada Más.

Al Día Siguiente Por Órdenes Del Príncipe Un Grupo De Carretas Fue A Visitar Cada Posible Lugar Que Coincidía Con La Descripción Del Sueño, No Había Tantos Aunque Fiarse En Un Sueño Para Dar Esa Orden Si Parecía Extraño Para Muchos.

Más Tarde Ese Mismo Día La Reina Se Encontraba Corriendo Hacia El Hospital Del Pueblo, Uno De Los Grupos Informo A Kioshi Que Habían Sido Encontradas Las Personas Que Como El Decía Estaban Inconscientes.

Como La Reina Estaba Al Tanto Del Sueño Y La Orden Fue Inmediatamente Al Hospital Aunque Su Carreta Estaba Fuera De Servicio Y No Se Molestó En Pedir Que La Llevaran.

–Doctor, Esta Mi Hija Ahí Adentro– La Reina Entro Y Como Por Suerte Se Encontraba El Mencionado Sujeto Le Cuestiono Inmediatamente.

–No Se Preocupe, De Hecho Voy Para Allá– Decía Tranquilo El Medico –¿Me Acompaña?

La Reunión De Todas Las Familias Fue Muy Gratificante, Aunque Fui Kioshi Quien No Estaba Tan Contento Como El Resto.

–Kioshi, Lamento Lo Que Sucedió Con Tu Hermana– Decía La Princesa Abrazando Al Pequeño –Gracias A Shiori Estoy Aquí Con Vida, Si Quieres Puedes Vivir Con Nosotras En El Castillo– Tanto La Reina Como La Princesa Estaban Llorando.

–Lo Siento, Pero Tengo Que Rechazar La Oferta– Kioshi No Olvido Su Sueño Aunque Mantenía La Esperanza De Encontrar A Su Hermana –Sé Que Shiori Está Viva, Así Que Como Prometí La Buscare Aunque Tenga Que Ir Al Fin Del Mundo Por Ella.

–No Estas Muy Lejos Chico– El Profesor Conto Lo Que El Conocía Acerca Del Mundo Inverso Y Kioshi Lo Que Soñó Ambos Coincidían En Que No Fue Casualidad Por Lo Que El Profesor Ofreció Ayuda Si Es Que Kioshi La Necesitaba.

El Día Siguiente Fue Una Gran Fiesta Pues Tanto La Princesa Como Los Algunos Miembros Del Pueblo Habían Regresado De La Muerte, Incluso Kioshi Disfruto El Día Pues Ahora Que Sabía Que Shiori Estaba Viva No Había Motivo Por El Cual No Estar Feliz. El Momento Más Vergonzoso Fue Cuando El Pueblo Pidió Que Los Príncipes Bailaran Y Como El No Sabía Sintió Que Fue El Ridículo Más Grande De Su Joven Vida.

Así Que Al Día Siguiente Kioshi Se Disponía A Ir En Busca De Su Hermana.

–¡ESPERA KIOSHI!– La Princesa Le Gritaba Desde Su Balcón Haciéndole Señas Con Las Manos.

–Está Bien Princesa, A Que Se Debe Esto– Kioshi Estaba Desconcertado Pues Ya Se Habían Despedido Minutos Antes.

–Toma Esto Es Tuyo– La Princesa Sostenía Una Pokebola Con El Escudo Real De Rota Y Se La Dio.

–Gracias, Muchas Gracias Princesa– Aunque Kioshi Estaba Decidido A Buscar A Su Hermana La Princesa Decidió Regalarle Uno De Los Pokemón Que Nacieron En La Guardería Del Castillo.

–Es Un Pichi, Cuídalo Mucho Ya Que Es Un Bebe– Con Un Abrazo Kioshi Y La Princesa Se Despedían Sin Saber Lo Que La Vida Les Tenía Preparado.

Kioshi No Lo Sabia Pero Su Vida Estaba Ligada A La De Otros Niños Que Por Ahora Se Encontraban Dispersos En El Mundo.

Kenshin Un Llamado Prodigio Por Ahora Estaba Estudiando Esgrima.

Kanna Quien Se Encontraba Intentando Salvar Su Hogar De La Modernización Que Planeaba Arrebatarles El Hogar A Muchos Pokemón Salvajes.

Hanna Una Niña Muy Tímida Que Nuevamente Se Disponía A Mudarse Por Evitar Problemas.

Touya Un Niño Genio Procedente De Una Famosa Familia Psíquica.

Torumaru Un Pequeño Al Que Su Padre Le Quitara La Infancia Sin Ser Su Intención.

Los Gemelos Ruto Y Satomi Quienes Junto A Torumaru Descubrirán El Lado Duro De Sus Padres.

Koga Un Niño Que Lo Que Más Desea Es Ser Un Gran Ninja Como Su Padre.

Y Hanako Con Quien, Bueno Lo Descubrirá Más Tarde.

El Tiempo Paso Y Ahora Kioshi Se Encontraba Buscando Una Solución A Su Situación Actual.

–¿Cómo Termine Así?– Se Decía Algo Molesto Al Recordar Donde Estaba.

Toda Su Situación Actual Comenzó Unos Meses Después De Que Comenzó La Búsqueda De Su Hermana.

-Flash Back-

–No Puede Ser– Kioshi Se Acerca A Lo Que No Sabe Es Una Reserva Pokemón Mientras Camina –Ha Pasado Ya Un Año Desde Que Salí De Casa Para Buscar A Shiori– El Niño Brinca La Barda Con Facilidad.

–Alto Ahí Ladrón– Un Policía Grita Mientras Un Arcanine Sale Corriendo A Su Búsqueda –Arcanine Rastreo (Tsuiseki) – El Pokemón Ejecuta El Ataque Y Acorrala Al Joven –Tienes Muchas Cosas Que Explicar Niño.

–(Valla Ahora Si Me Metí En Un Lio)– Él Tiene Una Gran Gota En Su Nuca Al Ver Al Feroz Pokemón Que Lo Acorralo A La Misma Barda Que Acaba De Brincar.

–¿Dónde Están Tus Amigos Niño?– El Guardia Pregunta Al Tiempo Que Su Pokemón Se Prepara Para Destrozar A Su Objetivo Con La Primera Orden.

–¿Amigos?, No Se Ni De Que Me Habla– Kioshi Suspira Algo Aliviado Al Darse Cuenta De Que Todo Fue Un Error.

–Así Que Te Quieres Hacerte El Chistosito– Una Sonrisa Macabra Se Asoma En Su Cara –Smog (Sumoggu).

–¡¿QUÉ?!– Kioshi No Alcanza A Decir Más Antes De Caer Desmallado Por La Cantidad De Tóxicos Inalados.

Rato Después En Algún Otro Lugar.

–Donde Estoy– Kioshi Despierta Bajo El Efecto De Aromaterapia (Aromaserapī) De Un Snivy.

–Bien Nos Dirás Que Le Hicieron A Los Pokemón Tu Y Tus Amigos– Pregunta Un Guardia Al Joven Que Se Debate Entre La Inconciencia Y La Conciencia.

–Ya Te Lo Dije– Kioshi Reacciona Al Acordarse Del Ataque Que Sufrió Hace Unos Minutos, Bueno Eso Cree El –Yo No Sé De Qué Hablas.

–Hypno Mándalo Al Mundo De Los Sueños Con Tu Hipnosis (Saimin-Jutsu), Después Que Revele Lo Que Sabe Con Pesadilla (Akumu) Y Come Sueños (Yume Ga Kite) Para Terminar– Los Ataque Son Ejecutados Mientras Kioshi Se Retuerce Entre Sus Ataduras Causándose Heridas Muy Seberas Mientras Que El Pokemón Hurgaba En Su Mente.

Rato Después.

–Lo Lamento Chico– El Policía Despierta Al Joven Y Le Ofrece Una Comida Bastante Abundante –Lo Que Pasa Es Que Unos Criminales Acaban De Atacar La Reserva– El Guardia Narra Los Hechos Que Sucedieron Horas Atrás –Creímos Que Eras Uno De Ellos.

–¿Que Paso Aquí?– El Joven Deja De Comer Al Darse Cuenta De Que Esta En Un Restaurant Muy Elegante Y No En Aquel Cuarto Obscuro.

–Te Lo Dije, Creímos Que Eras Un Criminal– El Guardia Siente Que Una Gota Se Desliza Por Su Nuca Al Hablar Con El Joven –Unos Cazadores Entraron A La Zona Zafarí Y Atacaron A Los Pokemón Sin Previo Aviso.

–Ahora Es Tu Deber Ayudarnos.

–Y Yo ¿Por qué Lo Haría?, Si Ustedes Me Atacaron– El Joven Continua Su Comida Mientras Espera Respuestas De Sus "Anfitriones".

–Lo Que Sucede Fue Que Hypno Demostró Que Tienes Un Poder Extra Ordinario– El Guardia Revela Lo Que Su Pokemón Revelo Al Hurgar La Mente De Su "Invitado".

–Queremos Que Nos Ayudes A Recuperar A Los Pokemón Robados– El Guardia Lanza Finalmente Su Propuesta –Tú Encuentra A Esos Mal Nacidos Y Nosotros Los Detendremos.

–¿Cómo Planean Que Yo Haga Eso?- El Joven Pregunta Intrigado Ante Semejante Oferta.

–Usa A Tu Pichu, Tendrás Que Entrenarlo Así Que…- El Guardia Oculta Algo De La Información Que Su Pokemón Le Revelo –Te Daremos Libre Acceso A La Zona De Entrenamiento Especial.

–Díganme ¿Dónde Estamos?– El Joven Se Da Cuenta De Que En Realidad Lo Tienen En Algún Complejo.

–¡Felicidades Joven Kioshi!– Un Hombre De Traje Se Levanta De Atrás De Sus Compañeros –Has Encontrado La Treta Tu Solo– El Hombre Deja Ver Una Placa De Agente Especial.

–¿Quién Es Usted? Y ¿Qué Quiere De Mi?- El Joven Espera Atento Su Respuesta.

–Ya Le Dijimos Lo Que Queremos– El Jefe De Los Guardias Continua Con Su Voz De Mando –Lo Que Ellos Te Contaron Es Totalmente Cierto. Aceptas Esta Misión.

–¿Qué Pasa Si No Lo Hago?– Kioshi Teme La Respuesta A Una Pregunta Que Cree No Debió Haber Hecho.

–Pues Veras– El Gran Hombre Revela Una Sonrisa Que Al Verla Kioshi Supo No Le Darían Opción –Tenemos Los Videos De Como Irrumpiste En La Zona Zafarí Y Uno De Nuestros Guardias Te Atrapo.

–No Tengo Opción Cierto– Kioshi Suspira Resignado.

–En Realidad Si– La Sonrisa Se Esfuma Y Una Cara Sería Se Abre Pasó –Puedes Cooperar Y Rescatar A Los Pokemón Secuestrados– El Guardia Le Da Una Palmada En El Hombro –O Ir A Prisión Por No Menos De 6 Años Como Lo Marca La Ley– El Gran Hombre Termina Dándole A Kioshi Tiempo De Pensar.

–Lo Hare– Kioshi Sabe Que El Tiempo Es Vital Para Encontrar A Su Hermana.

–Ya Pusimos Nuestras Condiciones– El Gran Hombre Extiende Su Mano A Kioshi –Cuales Son Las Tuyas– Una Pregunta Que Alivia Al Joven.

–Lo Único Que Pido Es Que Se Me De Total Libertad– El Joven Observa Hacia Todas Las Direcciones –Ningún Guardia Siguiéndome O Cámaras Espiándome.

–Eso– El Hombre Piensa Durante Un Momento –Es Un Trato– El Hombre Sabe Que El Joven Kioshi No Huira Hasta Limpiar Su Honor –Hypno Teletransporte (Nineriki Idō).

Los Guardias Se Dispersan Y El Joven Es Llevado A Un Centro Pokemón.

–Bueno, Pichu Parece Que Ahora Tenemos Una Tarea Pendiente.

-Fin Del Flash Back-

–Después De Ese Encuentro Me Fueron Pidiendo Que Hiciera Mi Trabajo, Siempre Sabían A Donde Tenía Que Ir Y Aunque Siempre Detenía A Los Sujetos Nunca Logre Averiguar Nada Interesante, Bueno Hasta Ayer.

–Pichu, Pi Pichu Pi Pichu Pi (Kioshi, No Te Preocupes Todo Estará Bien)– Le Decía El Pequeño Pokemón Eléctrico Al Entrenador.

–Tienes Razón, Pero Ahora Que Sabemos Todo Que Harán Con Nosotros.

El Día Anterior Kioshi Decidió Alargar La Batalla Más De Lo Usual Para Averiguar Más De Ellos, Cuando Los Agentes Llegaron Inmediatamente Paralizaron A Kioshi Y Se Lo Llevaron Junto Con Los Pokemón Robados Esta Vez.

En La Cabina Principal.

–Entonces Solo Lo Arrojamos Y Ya– Decía Uno De Los Hombre En El Avión.

–Esas Son Las Ordenes, No Quiso Entrar Al Grupo Y Ahora Que Lo Sabe Todo No Nos Sirve De Nada.

Kioshi Vio Que Uno De Los Hombres Se Acercó A Él, Pichu Estaba En Su Mochila Escondido Dentro De Su Pokebola.

–Bien Niño Aquí Bajas– Sin Decir Más El Guardia Tomo La Cuerda A La Que Estaba Atado Kioshi Y La Arrojo Por LA Puerta De Carga Que Se Estaba Abriendo, Kioshi Solo Pudo Observar Que El Paracaídas Del Otro Extremo Se Habría Sacándolo Del Avión.

Cuando Kioshi Estaba Ya Fuera Del Avión El Paracaídas Fue Cortado Y Él Creía Que Su Vida Llegaba A Su Final.

Momentos Ante En Tierra.

–Mamá, Mira El Avión Tiro Algo– Decía Una Niña En Su Jardín Mientras Ella Y Sus Amigos Jugaban.

–Hanako, Que Cosa Es– Decía La Madre De La Niña Al Salir De Casa.

El Más Grande Del Grupo De Amigos Tomo Su Catalejo Para Observar –Creo Que Es Una Persona– Decía Koga Al Ver El Suceso –¡Algo Corto El Paracaídas!

Inmediatamente Después De Que Koga Diera El Aviso Maya Kemimura Llama A Su Pokemón Que Estaba Descansando En Un Árbol Cercano –Pidgeot, Vamos Allá– El Pokemón Rápidamente Alzo El Vuelo Con Su Entrenadora Sobre El.

–(Esta Demasiado Lejos, Así No Llegaremos)– Pensaba Maya Mientras Pedía A Pidgeot Que Volara Cerca De Los Arboles.

De Un Momento A Otro Los Arboles Y El Pokemón Reaccionaron A La Energía De La Entrenadora Y Una Luz Blanca Cubrió Al Pokemón Que Se Disponía A Alcanzar A Su Objetivo A Súper Velocidad.

Kioshi Solo Pudo Ver Como El Pokemón Cambiaba De Forma Y Lo Que Parecía Imposible Sucedió Ya Que A Esa Velocidad Fueron Capaces De Salvarlo, Aunque Lo Rescataron A Tan Solo Centímetros Del Suelo.

–¿Estas Bien Niño?– Maya Llevo Al Joven A Su Casa, Como En Ese Momento Su Esposo Estaba Cerca Y Reconocido A MEGA PIDGEOT Mientras Volaba Le Fueron Contadas Las Cosas Que Kioshi Sabia Del Grupo.

Touya El Esposo De Maya Y Ambos Padres De Hanako Ayudaron A Kioshi A Recuperarse De Su Heridas, El Sentía Que Tenía Una Deuda De Honor Con Ellos Por Lo Que Dijo Que No Podría Irse Hasta Pagarles.

De No Ser Por Las Herencias De Maya Con EL Clan Kemimura Le Hubieran Obligado A Continuar Su Camino Pero Por Ahora Esperaría Paciente La Oportunidad De Saldar Su Deuda.

Aunque Por Su Edad No Tardo En Hacerse Amigo Del Grupo Donde Se Hallaba Hanako A Quien EL Por No Tener Otra Forma De Pagar Su Deuda Prometió Proteger.

Fin Del Capítulo 5: Shiori Y Kioshi

Bien Espero Les Haya Gustado Y Me Dejen Algún Review.

Recuerden Comentar No Cuesta Nada E Invita A Los Escritores A Continuar Con Su Trabajo.

Si Te Gusto Demuéstralo Con Algún Comentario O Siguiendo La Historia.

RECUERDEN QUE ES PARA TODAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE VISITEN, No Solo La Mia.


	6. Celebi Y Los Mega Pokemón

Notas Previas…

1: Este Relato Es Un Spin Off De "Pokemón Elite" Y Lo Pueden Buscar Para Ver La Continuación Del Mismo.

2: La Mayor Parte Del Contenido De Este Fic No Es Mía (Pokemóns Así Como Los Personajes Que Fueron Creados Para La Franquicia Y Por Otros Miembros De Fanfiction) Lo Único Que Me Pertenece Es La Loca Imaginación De Donde Saque Este Y Todos Mis Futuros Relatos Y Capítulos Así Como Los Personajes Originales Que Invente (Humanos Y Pokemóns. Y Lo Que Salga En El Proceso De Escritura).

3: Cuando Un Ataque Aparece: "Rastreo (Tsuiseki)" Significa Que Es Una Técnica Simple (Solo Del Pokemón).

4: Cuando Aparece "Tsuiseki (Rastreo)" Significa Que Se Realizó Con Sellos De Aura Para Que Pokemón Y Humanos Puedan Realizar La Misma Técnica.

Sin Más Por El Momento Me Despido Dejándolos En Su Lectura Y Espero La Disfruten.

Capítulo 6: CELEBI Y LOS MEGA POKEMÓN

Era De Mañana Y En La Casa Donde Habitaban Desde Hace Algunas Semanas Los Siete Niños Que Para Entonces Ya Eran Buenos Amigos Se Preparaba Una Gran Fiesta.

Por Este Día Los Siete Niños Habían Decidido Esperar Tranquilos, Bueno El Más Inquieto Era Koga Quien Sabía Tenia Tres Años Esperando Este Día.

El Resto De Los Niños Decidieron Mejor Estar Calladlos Y Sentados Para No Alterar A Koga Más De Lo Que Ya Estaba.

Los Adultos Por Su Parte Estaban Más Agitados, Querían Darle Una Sorpresa A Su Amigo Pues Cuando Se Fue No Estaban Todos Reunidos, Incluso Los Padres Que Se Encontraban Lejos Vinieron Para Conocer Al Ninja.

No Muy Lejos De Ahí Un Hombre En Indumentaria Ninja Se Acercaba Corriendo Pues Durante El Último Mes Solo Pudo Pensar En Su Reencuentro Con Ese Joven Que Era Su Hijo.

–Hola Amigo– El Ninja Estaba Tan Distraído Que No Noto El Momento En El Que Ese Hombre En Traje Ranger Lo Alcanzo.

–Hola Touya, ¿Cómo Están Todos En Casa?– Pregunto El Al Reconocer Al Esposo De Su Mejor Amiga.

–Pues En Realidad No Lo Sé, Hace Unas Semanas Un Niño Cayo Del Cielo Mientras Regresaba De Una Misión Pero Unos Días Después Salí Para Otra Y Heme Aquí A Tu Lado– Quizás Touya Tenía Un Trabajo Que No Le Daba El Control De Su Vida Pero Al Menos Disfrutaba De Su Tiempo Libre.

Los Amigos Prepararon Una Pequeña Treta Para Maya Quien Sabían Recibiría A Quien Llegue Por Lo Que Uno De Ellos Corriendo Por Dentro Del Camino Y Otro Fuera Asegurarían Que Al Momento De Hacer El Cambio De Lugares La Confusión Estaría Plantada.

Pues Dicho Y Hecho, Los Niños Dieron El Aviso De Que Shino Se Acercaba Y Todos Tomaron Su Posición Para Que Cuando Touya Entro A La Casa Koga Se Le Colgó Con Un Abrazo Y Todos Gritaron Sorpresa, Se Suponía Que La Sorprendida Seria Maya Pero Como No Esperaban La Fiesta El Sorprendido Fue Touya Quien No Pudo Decir Nada Hasta Que Sintió Que Maya Y Hanako Lo Abrazaban Y Agradecían Que Hubiese Regresado.

Shino Solo Pudo Caerse De Espaldas En Su Escondite Y Fueron Tan Fuertes Sus Carcajadas Que Rápidamente Fue Descubierto.

–Y Bien, Cuenten Lo Que Querían Hacer– Decía Maya A Los Dos Hombres Que Se Encontraban En El Sillón Rodeados Como Si De Un Interrogatorio Se Tratara.

–Bueno, Dile Tu Shino– Decía Muy Apenado El Ranger.

–Yo, Pero Si Fue Tu Idea– Respondía El Ninja Mientras Se Hacia El Desentendido.

Todos Los Presentes Estallaron En Carcajadas Pues Lo Único Que Querían Era Ver A Esos Hombres A Los Que Ningún Peligro Los Amedrenta En Esa Situación Que Les Quedaba Muy Chistosa.

La Fiesta Siguió Ese Día, Hacía Mucho Tiempo Que No Pasaban Un Momento Tan Ameno Entre Padres E Hijos.

Al Día Siguiente Todos Quienes Habían Tomado Un Descanso De Sus Labores Regresaron A Sus Trabajos.

Kanna Se Despidió De Sus Padres Mientras Ella Se Quedaría A Entrenar, Claro Que Ellos Dieron Su Permiso Primero.

Hanna Estaba En Las Mismas Condiciones Pues Sus Padres Habían Sido Asignados A Una Investigación Que Buscaba Objetos De Una Época Tan Antigua Que Incluso Sus Mitos Y Leyendas Habían Desaparecido.

Los Padres De Kenshin Quienes Solo Habían Ido A Visitarlo Y Por Casualidad Coincidieron Con El Regreso De Shino También Se Disponían A Regresar A Su Casa, Aunque Kenshin Finalmente Entrenaría Con Su Maestra Soñada.

Touya También Se Sentía En Un Sueño Su Padre Kaegeru Seria El Tercer Maestro De Su Entrenamiento.

Kioshi No Tenía Problema Con El Entrenamiento, De Hecho Quería Saber Que Clase De Entrenamiento Seria Ya Que Su Padre Le había Prometido Entrenarlo Pero Eso Nunca Se Cumpliría.

La Decisión Se Había Tomado Y Estos Niños Tendrían Tres Maestros En Su Entrenamiento, Maya Kemimura La Maestra De Control Y Energía, Shino Igawa El Maestro De Fuerza Y Poder Y Kaegeru Quien Les Enseñaría Autocontrol Pues Las Enseñanzas De Los Clanes Guerrero Iban Más Allá De Lo Que Los Niños O Incluso El Mismo Kaegeru Se Imaginaban.

Touya También Hubiera Querido Participar Del Entrenamiento Pero Por Su Condición De Estadía Tan Errática Sabía Que Le Sería Imposible.

Y Así Fue Como Con Ayuda Del Profesor Oak Los Padres Dedicaron Un Mes Más A Construir Una Fortaleza De Entrenamiento, Como Los Entrenamiento Serian Muy Cautelosos La Fortaleza Se Encontraba En Los Terrenos Del Profesor A Donde Nadie Entraba Porque Los Pokemón Que Ahí Habitaban Solo Aceptaban A Los Entrenadores Conocidos Con Anterioridad, Motivo Por El Que Si Un Entrenador Intentaba Buscar A Sus Pokemón Necesitaba Ayuda De Otro Pokemón Que Le Conociera O Bien De El Profesor.

Ahora Nos Vamos A Ese Día Donde El Entrenamiento Comenzaría, El Día Donde Sus Sueños Se Harían Realidad. Pero Algunos Sueños Pueden Convertirse En Pesadillas.

–Bien Niños, ¿Qué Esperan Lograr Con Este Entrenamiento?– Pregunto Kaegeru A Los Pequeños Con Fin De Conocer Sus Expectativas.

–Yo Quiero Ser El Mejor Espadachín Del Mundo– Kenshin Estaba Tan Impaciente Por Comenzar Que Inmediatamente Dijo Sus Deseos.

–Mmm…, Haaa..., Yo No Sé– Decía Hanna Que Aunque Ya No Era Tan Tímida Seguía Conservando Partes De Esa Personalidad.

–Yo Quiero Ser Una Gran Pokemón Ranger Como Papá– Decía Inmediatamente Hanako.

–Pues Yo Quiero Ser Un Ninja Como El Mío– Koga Imita A Su Amiga Pues Había Esperado Mucho Por Ese Día.

–Entonces Yo Quiero Ser Un Maestro Psíquico– Touya El Hijo De Kaegeru Repite El Deseo De Sus Amigos, Claro Que Con Su Respectivo Padre.

–Yo Espero Ser Muy Fuerte, Tan Fuerte Que Nadie Pueda Impedirme Cumplir Mi Meta– Decía Kioshi Mientras Recordaba Los Problemas Que Había Vivido En La Búsqueda De Su Hermana Perdida.

–Yo Quiero Poder Tener Mega Pokemón, Para Defender Las Reservas Naturales– Kanna Expresaba Sus Deseos Pues No Quería Ver Nuevamente Pokemón Muriendo Por Las Acciones De Gente Mala.

–Buen Deseo Kanna– Decía Kaegeru Felicitando A La Niña –Por Cierto, ¿Lo Lograste Shino?

–Bueno, Si Lo Logre Pero Es Muy Difícil– Shino Recordaba Ese Día Donde Logro La Mega Evolución De Scizor Aunque Fue Un Momento.

–No Entiendo Shino, Yo No He Tenido Problemas– Responde Maya Al Recordar Que Ella Simplemente No Lograba Hacer Nada Pero Con La Mega Evolución Nunca Tuvo Problemas Desde Que La Descubrió.

–Maya Y Shino Podrían Darnos Una Demostración– Kaegeru Pide A Sus Amigos Que Hagan La Mega Evolución.

–Disculpa Kaegeru, Pero No Creo Que Sirva De Nada Si No Podemos Ver Las Diferencias Entre Ellos Y Sus Pokemón– Touya Quien Había Tenido Una Temporada Tranquila Y Sin Misiones Largas Fue Quien Noto La Diferencia Clave.

–Touya Tiene Razón, Maya Usemos El Sello De Revelación– Shino Estaba Listo Para Ejecutar Su Técnica Cuando…

–Shino, Yo No Puedo Usar Sellos De Aura– Maya Podía Hacer Fluir La Energía Natural Aunque Jamás La Pudo Usar En Ella Misma.

–Entonces Utilicen Mi Capturador Para Trazar El Sello– Touya Recuerda Que Aunque El No Podía Usar Aura Su Capturador Había Sido Modificado Como Una Función En Desarrollo Misma Que Él Nunca Pudo Activar Pero Supuestamente Funcionaba.

–El Capturador De Touya Fue Modificado Para Poder Hacer Uso De Aura, Fue Uno De Los Experimentos De La Unión Ranger Cuando Touya Quedo Nombrado Como Intermediario– Kaegeru Recuerda El Origen De La Mencionada Modificación A La Que El Grupo Al Que Ellos Pertenecían Cedió Para Poder Entablar La Amistad Con La Unión Ranger.

–Bien Cariño, Me Prestas Tu Capturador.

La Prueba De Adaptación Al Aura De Maya Comenzó De Forma Muy Complicada Aunque Superado Ese Obstáculo El Capturador Cambio Su Función A La Captura De Energía Natural.

Los Trazos De El Capturador Cambiaron A Una Intensa Energía Verde, Cosa Que A Nadie Extraño Por Ser El Color De La Energía Natural.

Maya Realizo Las Pruebas Con Sellos Simples E Inmediatamente Touya Fue Llamado Por La Unión Que Querían Saber Que Era Esa Lectura De Energía Inusual De Su Capturador, El Pidió Hablar Con El Encargado Del Proyecto Sombra Mismo Que Trataba Esa Modificación.

–¡Activaste El Capturador! ¿Cómo Rayos Hiciste Eso?– Pregunto Inmediatamente El Hombre.

–No Fui Yo, Aparentemente El Capturador Se Convierte En Una Extensión De Las Habilidades De Quien Lo Porta.

–Explica Eso, ¿De Dónde Sacaste Ese Poder?

–El Capturador Se Lo Preste A Maya Para Hacer Un Experimento Y Aparentemente La Función Se Activó Automáticamente.

–Entonces Recopilaremos La Información Que Salga De Este Experimento.

Touya Explico Lo Que Sucedió Con El Capturador Y Lo Que La Unión Ranger Haría Para Que Continuaran.

El Sello De Revelación Fue Activado Y Shino Comenzó La Demostración.

El Lugar Comenzaba A Emitir Destellos De Energía Naranja Y La Energía De Shino Y Scizor Comenzó A Incrementar, Rápidamente Estaban Envueltos En Ella, Shino Realizo Sus Sellos Y La Energía De Ambos Ascendió A Niveles Mucho Más Fuertes, Después Del Ultimo Sello Que Era Exactamente El Que Activaba La Mega Evolución La Energía De Shino Se Fusiono Con La De Scizor Para Que Inmediatamente Mega Scizor Apareciera.

Posteriormente Fue Turno De Maya Quien Llamo A Sus Pokemón, Como Ella Podía Hacer La Mega Evolución Con Su Equipo Completo Le Habían Pedido Que Lo Hiciera Así.

Maya Comenzó A Mover La Energía Natural, Al Principio Su Cuerpo Evitaba El Contacto, Fue Hasta Que La Energía Natural Envolvió Completamente A Maya Que Su Cuerpo Cedió, Al Mismo Tiempo Que Maya Lograba Canalizar La Energía Natural Un Resplandor Verde Apareció Sobre Ella.

Los Pokemón De Maya También Estaban Recibiendo La Energía, El Proceso Era Diferente Al Que Shino Realizo, Pues Maya Simplemente Movía La Energía De Una Forma Que Esta Parecía Incrementar Su Poder Al Igual Que Sus Pokemón, Aunque El Poder De Maya Jamás Subió Ni Una Escala, Incluso Hanako Y Koga Tenían En Ese Momento Más Aura Que Maya.

Aunque Ninguno De Los Presentes Podría Llegar A Ese Nivel De Control, Quizás NI Todos Los Amigos De Maya Juntos Le Podrían Dar Alcance Aunque Trabajaran En Equipo.

Mientras La Energía Natural Seguía Incrementando Su Poder El Destello Sobre Maya Incrementaba Su Intensidad, Era Raro Que Los Presentes Se Sintieran Más Fuertes E Incluso Scizor Quien La Ultima Vez Que Mega Evoluciono Solo Lo Hizo Unos Instantes Antes De Caer Debilitado Estaba De Pie En Su Mega Forma, Se Sentía Muy Bien.

–Es Extraño, La Ultima Vez Que Scizor Mega Evoluciono Quedamos Exhaustos De Inmediato– Shino Hacia Referencia Al Hecho De Que La Ultima Vez Ni El Ni Scizor Habían Durado Tanto Tiempo, Era Como Si La Energía De Maya Los Estuviera Manteniendo A Ellos También.

Maya Continuo Su Trabajo Y Uno A Uno Sus Pokemón Comenzaban A Brillar Con La Mega Evolución.

El Primero Fue Su Luxray, Era El Favorito De Hanako Por Su Fiereza Y Poder, Solo Él Podría Verse Tierno Con Ese Aspecto Sus Garras Deslumbran Con La Electricidad Que Producían, Sin Duda Alguna Era El Cazador Del Equipo.

Pidgeot Fue El Segundo, Siempre Había Sido Algo Orgulloso Y Al Estar En Mega Forma No Sería Su Excepción Pues Era Uno De Los Pokemón Más Rápidos En El Cielo Y Su Reciente Rescate De Kioshi Lo Demostraba.

El Siguiente Sin Duda Era El Cerebro Del Equipo, Aunque Eso No Lo Alejaba Del Combate Pues Con Sus Espadas Mega Gallade Entraba En Combate Contra Quien Se Le Pusiera En Frente.

Luego El Pokemón Que Siempre Se Presenta En Los Peores Momentos, Durante Mucho Tiempo La Presencia De Su Especie Fue Vista Como Mala Suerte Aunque A Los Absol Les Costara Deshacerse De Su Fama Mega Absol Era Sin Duda Un Pokemón Muy Elegante Y Poderoso.

Los Cazadores Desde Tierra Y Cielo Ya Estaban En El Equipo, Aunque Si De Los Mares Habláramos Mega Garchomp Era Sin Dudas El Mejor, Su Velocidad Y Poder Bajo El Agua Eran Insuperables.

Por Ultimo El Pokemón Al Que Nunca Le Podrás Sorprender, Aunque Parezca Exageración Mega Lucario Comenzó Siendo El Primer Pokemón De Maya Quien Lo Cuido Desde Huevo, Por Ser El Primer Mega Pokemón Que Existió Y Su Habilidad Para El Control De Aura Convierte A Mega Lucario En El Líder Del Equipo Y El Pokemón Al Que Nunca Querrás Enfrentarte.

–Muchas Gracias Maya…– Kaegeru Estaba A Punto De Pedir A Maya Que Se Detuviera Cuando…

–Maya, Continua Haciendo Crecer El Poder– Dijo Touya Con Una Intención Que Maya De Inmediato Reconoció.

–No Puedo, Es Muy Difícil Ir Más Lejos.

–Lucario Pudrías Ayudarla– De Inmediato El Pokemón Creo Una Especie De Esfera Aura, Solo Que Esta Era Completamente De Energía Natural Y Al Tocar A Maya La Envolvió En Una Especie De Armadura.

–Maya, ¿Crees Que Sirva?– Aunque Touya Quería Ver El Verdadero Limite De Su Esposa Estaba Preocupado Por Su Bienestar.

–Sí, No Hay Problema– Maya Utilizo La Energía De Lucario Para Ampliar Su Control Y En Ese Momento Un Sonido Similar A Campanas Se Escuchó En La Habitación.

Aunque Ellos No Lo Sabían En Ese Momento Algo Increíble Sucedió En Masara Town, Los Árboles Frutales Y Cultivos De Todo El Pueblo Maduraron En Un Instante, Siendo Apenas El Inicio De Temporada De Siembra Todos Los Campesinos Saltaban De Alegría Al Ver Las Bendiciones Que Les Daba La Tierra.

Por Todos Lados Se Escuchaban Múltiples Agradecimiento A Ho-Oh Y Arceus Por Mencionar Algunos Y Además De El Famoso Guardián De Los Bosques Celebi.

Hablando De Este Ultimo Ahora Mismo Se Encontraba En La Habitación Donde Todos Estaban.

Maya Se Desmayó Apenas Este Pokemón Hizo Acto De Presencia, Junto Con Ella Cayeron Sus Pokemón Y Un Momento Después Shino Y Scizor Perdieron Sus Fuerzas Y La Mega Evolución.

–¿Qué Sucedió?– Kaegeru Y Shino Estaban Desconcertados, No Solo Apareció Celebi Sino Que Maya Quien Siempre Se Caracterizó Por Su Reserva De Fuerza Infinita Ahora Estaba Inconsciente Y En Brazos De Touya.

–Muy Sencillo– Touya Procede A Explicar Una Idea Que Pasaba Por Su Mente Desde Que Conoció A Maya.

–Bien Amigo, Sabemos Que No Controlas Aura Pero Puede Que Notaras Algo Que A Nosotros Se Nos Escapó– Kaegeru Sabía Que Touya Era Muy Listo, Y Con Tantos Años De Conocer A Los Maestros De Aura Él Había Sido Elegido Como El Sucesor A Líder Del Grupo Aunque Entro Por Una Situación Muy Rara Pero Eso Sera Historia De Otro Momento.

-Nota: A Partir De Aquí Touya Es Quien Habla Solo Que En Un Único Párrafo Seria Difícil De Leer-

–Bien, Lo Puedo Plantear Así…– Touya Comenzó Su Explicación De La Forma Más Clara Posible –Sabemos Que El Aura Es La Forma Energética Del Universo, Está Presente En Todo; Plantas Objetos Y Seres Vivos Tienen Sus Campos De Aura Y Mediante Eso Quienes Pueden Verla Los Encuentran Más O Menos Como Lo Hace Lucario.

–También Sabemos Que Junto Al Aura Están Cinco Energías; La Energía Mental Que Es La Que Nos Da Las Facilidades De Conocimientos Y En Caso De Los Maestros Aura De Esta Energía Las Habilidades Psíquicas.

–La Energía Espiritual Que Es Algo Así Como La Voluntad, No Se Mucho De Esta Pero Tengo Entendido Que Es Como Si Fuera Una Forma De Súper-Adrenalina Pues Cuando Sucedió Lo De Umbreon Fue Una Captura Increíble, Verdad Amigo– Kaegeru Se Ríe Nervioso Pues Ese Eevee Casi Le Cuesta La Vida Aunque Al Final Se Fue Con Las Manos Vacías.

–La Energía Vital Que Potencia Las Capacidades Físicas Aunque En Tiempos Pasados Causo Muchas Guerras– Shino Tenía Una Gota En La Cabeza, Definitivamente Ese Tema No Era Su Favorito Pero No Podía Negar Que Incluso El Estuvo Apunto De Participar EL Ella.

–La Energía Natural, Esta Energía Tiene Una Gran Relación Con La Naturaleza, Celebi Es Más O Menos Como Su Guardián Y Por Eso A Donde Quiera Que El Valla La Naturaleza Adquiere Mas Vida, Esta Energía Permite Sanar Heridas.

–Por Ultimo La Energía Elemental, Esta Es Un Poco Similar A La Natural Pero A Diferencia De Ella Ningún Humano Ha Podido Jamás Emplearle En Cuenta Propia, Es La Fuente De Los Poderes De Los Pokemón Por Eso Ellos Son Los Únicos Seres Que La Manejan.

–Y Todas Las Habilidades De Aura Se Desarrollan Con Forme A Dos Cosas.

-Regreso A Conversaciones Normales-

–Bien, Definiste Muy Bien Las Energías Pero ¿Cuáles Serían Esos Factores?– Shino Estaba Realmente Interesado En Eso Que Touya Demostró Observar, Pude Que Ahí Este La Clave Para Las Mega Evoluciones.

–El Primer Factor Sería El Tipo De Energía Que Es Afín A La Persona, Aunque Todos Tenemos En Algún Nivel Las Energías Mental, Vital Y Espiritual Se Puede Ser Afín A La Natural O A Cualquiera De Las Tres.

–Eso Ya Lo Sabemos, Los Mentales Son Psíquicos, Los Vitales Son Guerreros Y Los Naturales Son Botánicos, Mejor Dime Algo Que No Sepa– La Impaciencia De Shino Era Un Poco Molesta Pero Él Quería Descubrir La Clave De La Mega Evolución Para Pasársela A Su Hijo.

–El Segundo Factor Es El Nivel De Control, Si Entrenamos Podremos Realizar Cosas Mejores, Si Seguimos Entrenando Podremos Realizar Los Sellos.

–¡QUE ESO YA LO SE!

–El Siguiente Nivel De Entrenamiento Seria La Sincronización Entre Pokemón Y Humanos Donde Ambos Pueden Usar Sellos Para Crear Las Técnicas.

–Mira Touya, Si No Me Dices Algo Bueno Me Harás Enfadar.

–¡Shino, ESE ES EL EJEMPLO QUE LE DAS A TU HIJO!– Kaegeru No Pudo Soportar Más La Actitud De Touya Por Lo Que Ordeno A Gallade Que Lo Tranquilizaba.

Shino Ahora Estaba Tranquilo Pero No Sabían Si Era Por El Té Que Le Dieron O Por Tener A Gallade Apuntándole Con La Mirada Desde El Otro Extremo Del Salón.

–El Siguiente Nivel De Poder Serian Las Auras De Combate, Como Cuando Scizor Y Shino Se Envuelven De Energía Y Pueden Mejorar Sus Capacidades.

–Bien, Ahora Se Está Poniendo Interesante.

-Nota De Autor: ¡Qué Lindo El Ninja Domesticado O ¿No?!-

–El Penúltimo Nivel Hasta Ahora Seria La Aura Sincronizada De Pokemón– La Técnica Que Uso Shino Contra Sus Amigos En El Clan, Donde Su Aura Tomaba La Forma De Scizor.

–Supongo Que Sigue La Mega Evolución– Shino Noto Los Niveles De Poder Que Mencionaba Touya Y Como Él Tuvo Que Pasar Por Cada Uno De Ellos Por Lo Que Seguía Seria Su Siguiente Objetivo.

–Exacto, Pero Me Temo Que Las Mega Evoluciones Son Imposibles.

–Eso Es Ridículo, Shino Y Maya Lo Han Logrado– Kaegeru Creía Estar En Lo Correcto Pero Pronto Le Notificarían Su Error.

–Touya Tiene Razón, Yo He Logrado La Mega Evolución Pero A Un Costo Muy Alto– Fue Entonces Que Kaegeru Noto Que Scizor Aun No Se Levantaba Del Lugar Donde Cayo Cuando Su Mega Evolución Termino.

–Shino Logro Que Scizor Mega Evolucionara Pasando Su Energía Y Con El Uso De Sellos Potenciadores, Pero Ese No Es Control De Aura, Eso El Poder Puro.

–Cada Que Scizor Hace La Mega Evolución Dura Días Que No Puede Ejecutar Técnica Alguna, Lo Mismo Pasa Con Migo.

–Entonces Maya También…

–No Kaegeru, Mi Esposa Nunca Paso Por Esos Niveles De Control, De Hecho Ella Por Su Cuenta Propia Parecería Que Se Quedó En El Primero.

–Con El Uso Del Sello Pude Observar Que Mi Hijo Y Hanako Tienen Un Nivel De Aura Más Fuerte Que Maya, Sin Embargo…

–No Los Entiendo, Que Tiene Maya De Especial

–Maya Nunca Pudo Crear Sellos Porque Su Cuerpo Se Niega A La Energía Natural, Para Los Miembros De Nuestros Clanes No Poder Hacer Sellos Es Fatal.

–Pero Ella Nunca Se Rindió, Además Por Algo Celebi Esta Aquí Y Ella Puede Hacer La Mega Evolución.

–Exacto Touya, Maya Tiene Más Control Que Cualquiera De Nosotros.

–Si Es Tan Simple Entrenemos– Kaegeru Creía Que La Clave De La Mega Evolución Era Muy Obvia Si De Eso Se Traba.

–Kaegeru, He Entrenado Por Años Y No Estoy Si Siquiera Cerca De Controlar La Mega Evolución, Además Dime Touya ¿Cuánto Es Lo Más Que Han Durado Los Pokemón De Maya En Mega Forma?

–Me Parece Que Dos Días.

–Eso Es Ridículo Touya, Shino No La Mantiene Más Que Unos Segundos Y Tú Dices Que Maya Lo Hace Por Días.

–Kaegeru, Se Supone Que Tu Eres El De La Mente Abierta.

–Touya Tiene Razón, Además Incluso Entre Todo El Clan Igawa No Logramos Mantener A Mega Scizor Más Que Por Unas Horas.

–Explíquense Entonces.

–Kaegeru, Es Muy Simple. Sin Miedo A Errar Diría Que Maya Kemimura Tiene Más Control Que Todo El Clan Igawa Unido, Incluso Esta Comparación Me Parece Poca.

–No Exageres Shino. Sé Que Tu Y Maya Son Amigos Desde La Adolescencia Pero Eso Es Demasiado.

–Kaegeru, Maya Sin Siquiera Poder Crear Sello Alguno En Su Vida Ha Logrado Hacer La Mega Evolución Mejor Que Nadie.

–Lo Que Touya Intenta Explicar Es Que Para Nosotros Hacer Una Técnica Es Sencillo, Solo Entrenamos Y Listo.

–Mientras Que Mi Esposa Por Más Que Entrene Nunca Podrá, Sin Embargo Ella Desarrollo Un Nivel De Control Que Le Permite Mover La Energía A La Que Es Afín Aunque Su Cuerpo La Rechace.

–Maya Llamo A Celebi Con Solo Hacer Fluir El Poder De La Energía Natural.

En Ese Momento Kaegeru Noto Lo Que Tan Simple El Siempre Subestimo, Maya Tenia La Facultad De Llamar A Celebi Por El Nivel De Control De La Energía Natural.

En Otros Tiempos Se Convocaba Al Guardián De Los Bosques En Los Lugares Donde Él Había Realizado Saltos De Tiempo Debido A La Inmensa Cantidad De Poder Que Dejaba Esa habilidad, E Incluso Así Se Necesitaban Algunos Muy Poderosos Maestros De La Energía Natural Para Lograrlo.

El Momento Parecía Ir Ya Muy Tranquilo, Maya Despertó Poco Rato Después Con La Ayuda De Celebi Y Ella Saludaba A Un Amigo Que Conoció Desde Su Infancia.

Hablando De Ello, Volvamos En El Tiempo A Cuando Sucedió.

La Pequeña Maya Kemimura Se Encontraba Practicando Su Habilidad En El Encinar, Ella No Sabía Que Ese Día Despertaría En Ella Un Poder Tan Grande Como Su Padres Siempre Le Prometió.

–Estas Bien Hija– Maya Había Caído Al Suelo, Ella No Tenía La Habilidad Del Resto De Su Familia Para Este Tipo De Cosas.

–Sí, Solo No Me Fije Donde Puse Mi Pie Y Caí– Ella No Quería Decepcionar A Su Padre, Venían De Una Familia De Guerreros Y Sentía Que Tenia Hacer Sentir Orgulloso A Su Padre.

–Bien Entonces Espera Aquí, Veré Como Esta Todo Desde La Cima Del Árbol– Su Padre Estaba Orgulloso De Ella, Era La Única Del Clan En Generaciones Que No Tenía Afinidad A La Energía Vital, Pero Eso Nunca La Detenía Y Porque Lo Haría Él.

Aunque Lo Del Árbol Fue Un Pretexto Para Dejar Descansar A Maya Logro Ver Una Explosión No Muy Lejos.

–Kemimura, ¿Qué Haces Aquí?– Entre Los Arboles Salieron Unos Ninjas Que Inmediatamente Reconoció.

–Entreno A Mi Hija, ¿Qué Tal Ustedes Igawa?

–Se Nos Pidió Que Protejamos Un Pokemón Que Se Dice Vive En Esta Zona, Fuimos Atacados Y Ahora El Pokemón Está Siendo Perseguido Por El Bosque.

–Entonces Iré Con Ustedes, Soy Mejor Rastreador Y Una Mano No Les Caerá Nada Mal.

–Como Quieras, Pero Si Algo Sale Mal ¿Qué Harás Con Tu Hija?

–Maya Tiene Más Poder Del Que Podamos Imaginar.

–Raras Palabras Para Quien No Puede Crear Una Simple Técnica, Aunque Admito Que Podría Llegar A Suceder.

–Ni Lo Dudes, Por Cierto ¿Traes A Tu Hijo?

–Shino Esta Con El Equipó De Rastreo.

El Ahora Grupo De Ninjas Y Samurái Fue A Encontrarse Con Un Grupo De Cazadores, Estaban Bien Armados Y Equipados, Pero Entre La Confusión No Notaron Cuando La Pequeña Maya Tomo Al Pokemón Ya Herido Y Salió Corriendo Lejos De Ahí.

–(No Podrá Crear Poder Alguno, Pero Debo Admitir Que Esa Chamaca Tiene Todo EL Valor De Su Clan)– Fue Lo Que Pensó El Ninja Mientras Daba La Siguiente Orden – Digan A Mi Hijo Que Se Largue Ahora Mismo O Lo Matare Más Tarde.

La Orden No Era Propia De Los Ninjas Pero Rápidamente Ellos Entendieron Que Algo Sucedió Y Ahora Estaban Sirviendo Como Distracción.

Al Dejar El Sitio Maya Fue Vista Por Algunos Cazadores, No Notaron Que Tenia El Pokemón Y Solo Pensaban Usarla Como Raen Para Quitarse A Esos Entrometidos De Encima.

–Quédate Quieta O Te Vuelo La Cabeza– Los Cazadores Alcanzaron A Maya –Y ¿Que Tienes En Esa Manta?

Maya Estaba Aterrada Cuando De La Nada El Hombre Cae Muerto Con Una Kunai Clavada En El Pecho.

–Soy Shino, Es Un Placer– Decía El Joven Poco Mayor Que Ella Mientras Se Disponía A Atacar Al Siguiente Cazador –Ahora Largo De Aquí ¿Entiendes?

Maya Entendió Que Shino Se Encargaría De Cubrirla Y Liquidar A Cualquiera Que Se Dispusiera A Seguirla Aunque Sabía Que Ese Pokemón Estaba Herido Y Tenia Que Ayudarle.

–Despierta, Por Favor Despierta– Maya Ya Estaba Agotada, Corrió Tanto Que Llego A Un Pequeño Altar En Mitad Del Encinar.

–Bi– El Pokemón Cuya Cabeza Media Más Que Su Cuerpo Despertó Aun Cansado Pero Se Sentía Seguro El Los Brazos De Esa Chica.

De Un Momento A Otro Toda La Pelea Se Detuvo Pues El Encinar Completo Estaba Ahora Brillando.

–El Pokemón Se Ha Ido– Gritaba Uno De Los Cazadores Al Revisar El Lugar Donde Se Suponía Que Estuviera.

–Es Hora De Que Busques A Ti Hija, Ahora Debería Estar Con Celebi.

–Gracias Igawa, Les Dejo A Ustedes La Limpieza.

El Padre De Maya Encontró A Shino Más Tarde, Ambos Buscaban A Maya Quien No Aparecía Por Ningún Lado.

–El Rastro Termina Aquí, No Pudo Desaparecer Así En El Aire.

Nuevamente El Bosque Entero Brillo Y Frente A Ese Altar Y Los Hombres Incrédulos Aparecían Maya Junto Al Pokemón Que Se Veía Mucho Mejor.

–Perdón Por Irme Tanto Tiempo Padre– Maya No Lo Sabia Pero Mientras Que Ella Estuvo Cuidando De El Pokemón Por Tres Meses En Ese Lugar Habían Pasado Tan Solo Tres Horas.

–No Te Preocupes, Lo Importante Es Que Están Bien.

Y Así Fue Como Maya Kemimura Conoció A Celebi, Aunque Escaparon De Los Caza rores Sin La Ayuda De Maya Celebi Hubiera Muerto Pues Aunque Maya No Podía Crear Técnicas O Controlar Muy Bien La Energía Natural Que Ella Difícilmente Le Inyectaba Cada Que Podía Fue Lo Que Salvo La Vida De Celebi.

Fin Del Capítulo 6: CELEBI Y LOS MEGA POKEMÓN

Bien Espero Les Haya Gustado Y Me Dejen Algún Review.

Recuerden Comentar No Cuesta Nada E Invita A Los Escritores A Continuar Con Su Trabajo.

Si Te Gusto Demuéstralo Con Algún Comentario O Siguiendo La Historia.

RECUERDEN QUE ES PARA TODAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE VISITEN, No Solo La Mia.


	7. El Entrenamiento

Notas Previas…

1: Este Relato Es Un Spin Off De "Pokemón Elite" Y Lo Pueden Buscar Para Ver La Continuación Del Mismo.

2: La Mayor Parte Del Contenido De Este Fic No Es Mía (Pokemóns Así Como Los Personajes Que Fueron Creados Para La Franquicia Y Por Otros Miembros De Fanfiction) Lo Único Que Me Pertenece Es La Loca Imaginación De Donde Saque Este Y Todos Mis Futuros Relatos Y Capítulos Así Como Los Personajes Originales Que Invente (Humanos Y Pokemóns. Y Lo Que Salga En El Proceso De Escritura).

3: Cuando Un Ataque Aparece: "Rastreo (Tsuiseki)" Significa Que Es Una Técnica Simple (Solo Del Pokemón).

4: Cuando Aparece "Tsuiseki (Rastreo)" Significa Que Se Realizó Con Sellos De Aura Para Que Pokemón Y Humanos Puedan Realizar La Misma Técnica.

Sin Más Por El Momento Me Despido Dejándolos En Su Lectura Y Espero La Disfruten.

Capítulo 7: El Entrenamiento

Después De Tres Largos Años Koga Finalmente Recibiría El Entrenamiento Ninja Del Clan Igawa.

No Sería El Único Presente, Hanako Una De Sus Mejores Amigas Que También Era Heredera De Una Clan Seria Otra Alumna, Al Igual Que Touya Aunque Solo Los Padres De Estos Serían Los Otros Dos Maestros.

Kanna Quien Era Considerada La Hermana Gemela De Hanako, Kenshin Que Estaba Ahí Por La Madre De Hanako Por Su Deseo De Ser Espadachín Y Como Maya Era La Ultima Del Clan Kemimura Los Legendarios Samurái Parecía Seguro Su Sueño.

Hanna A Quien Sus Padres Fueron Quienes Convencieron Del Entrenamiento Debido A Su Timidez.

Kioshi Quien Llego Ahí Por Cosas Del Destino También Entrenaría.

El Día Anterior Tuvieron Que Suspender El Entrenamiento Después De Que Maya Se Desmayara, Sueño Del Cual No Despertó Hasta Hoy. Despertó Literalmente Como Nueva.

Así Que Aquí Nos Encontramos Nuevamente, Ahora Seria Turno De Los Maestros De Mostrar La Diferencia De Los Poderes Que Solo Ellos Lograrían, Pues Junto Con El Poder Una Gran Amenaza Despertaba.

–¿Están Listos?– Maya Kemimura Estaba Organizando A Los Maestros Para Crear Sus Mega Evoluciones, Esta Vez Seria Solo Con Sus Pokemón Y Los Elegidos Serian Kaegeru Con Gallade Y Shino Con Luxray, Ella Lo Aria Con Lucario.

Luxray Comenzó En La Zona De Los Pokemón Eléctricos, Con El Poder De Unos Treinta Pokemón La Tormenta Fue Increíble, Con Un Movimiento De Luxray La Tormenta Termino En Un Momento Y El Alcanzo El Poder De La Mega Evolución.

Mega Luxray Tenía Ahora El Pelaje Dorado, Las Descargas Que Siempre Emanaban De Su Cuerpo Hacían Parecer Ese Denso Pelaje Como Una Melena Dorada. Sus Garras Aunque Permanecían Ocultas Seguían Destellando. Y Su Piel Azul Parecía No Haber Sufrido Cambios, Aunque Su Más Significativo Cambio Estaba En Su Cola, Antes Como Una Chispa Y Ahora Semejante A La De Raichu Como Un Gran Relámpago Que Nunca Dejaba De Destellar.

–Ahora Luxray Esta En Su Forma Mega– Maya Explicaba El Poder De Este Pokemón –Él Ha Llegado A Esta Forma Gracias A Su Entrenamiento, El Poder Que Ahora Fluye Por Su Cuerpo Es El Que Estaba En Toda La Tormenta. Su Resistencia Fue Aumentada Gracias A Que Ha Sido Mega Antes Y Cuando El Poder De La Tormenta Se Agote Su Mega Evolución Terminara.

Shino Dio La Orden A Mega Luxray Y Este Comenzó A Lanzar Rayos A Diferentes Objetivos. Tomo Un Largo Rato Pero Finalmente Término Con Sus Reservas De Poder Y La Mega Evolución Desapareció.

–Gallade, Es Tu Turno– Kaegeru Quien Era Considerado El Más Poderoso Maestro Psíquico En Generaciones Necesito Hacer Uso De Casi Todo Su Poder Para Poder Provocar La Mega Evolución De Gallade.

–Gallade Ha Evolucionado De Forma Distinta A Luxray– Maya Nuevamente Explicaba Los Detalles De Esta Mega Evolución –Mega Gallade Tiene Ahora Un Fuerte Vínculo Con Kaegeru Pues Él Ha Hecho Uso De Sus Poderes Para Provocar La Mega Evolución. Mientras Más Tiempo Dure Gallade En Esta Forma Mayor Nivel De Esfuerzo Representara.

Gallade Realizo Algunas Técnicas Y Finalmente Regreso A La Normalidad.

–Maya, Me Explicarías ¿Cómo Puede Gallade Realizar Técnicas Si Yo Y Scizor Nunca Pudimos?– Shino Había Podido Realizar Ese Proceso Pero El Nivel De Esfuerzo Era Tan Alto Que Nunca Lograron Realizar Técnica Alguna.

–Muy Sencillo, A Diferencia De Scizor Gallade Ha Realizado La Forma Perfecta De La Mega Evolución Y Por Eso No Consume Demasiada Energía Aunque Aquí El Desgaste Es Compartido Por Lo Que Es Muy Peligroso Realizar La Mega Evolución.

A La Orden De Maya Lucario Comenzó A Realizar Control De Aura, Maya Realizaba Control De Energía Natural Y Finalmente Mega Lucario Apareció.

–Lucario Está Ahora En Su Forma Mega, Y Lo Hemos Logrado Por El Nivel De Control Que Tenemos.

–Aunque Parezca Fácil Decirlo El Nivel De Maya Es Casi Imposible.

–Yo He Entrenado Durante Años Y No Estoy Ni Siquiera Cerca De Alcanzarlo, Kaegeru Quien Es Considerado El Más Poderoso Maestro Psíquico En Generaciones Tampoco Lo Ha Logrado Por Lo Que Podríamos Descartar La Mega Evolución De Las Técnicas Estrella.

–Niños, Quiero Pedirles Que A No Ser Que La Mega Evolución Se Presente Por Si Sola Ustedes No La Provocaran, ¿Están De Acuerdo?– Maya Preocupada Por El Bienestar De Los Niños Y Sus Pokemón Advertía El Peligro Que Estaba Ligado A Forzar Este Poder.

–La Verdad No Entiendo Porque, Si Luxray Lo Pudo Hacer Con La Tormenta Y Scizor Lo Ha Logrado– Koga Fue Quien Exteriorizo Su Opinión Pues No Era El Único Con Esos Pensamientos En La Cabeza.

–Mira El Estado De Scizor, Y Dime Que Esta Bien– Shino Saco A Su Pokemón Y Solo En Ese Momento Los Niños Lograron Ver Lo Cansado Que El Pokemón Se Veía –Forzar Su Mega Evolución Ha Reducido Su Esperanza De Vida, Y La Mia También.

–Imaginen Que El Poder Que Recibido Luxray Lo Recibiera Algún Otro Pokemón, No Les Parece Que Sería Equivalente A Ser Golpeado Por Zapdos O Raikou Con Todo Su Poder– Kaegeru Hizo Recapacitar A Los Niños Del Nivel De Energía Que Implicaba La Mega Evolución Y Finalmente Los Niños Aceptaron No Forzar La Mega Evolución Aunque No Sabían Que Seria El Poder Que Maya Kemimura Se Llevaría A La Tumba Cumpliendo Así Con La Profecía De Su Padre…

Maya Kemimura Con Sus Mega Pokemón Seria La Más Poderosa Samurái Del Clan Kemimura Antes O Después.

Ahora Vamos Un Rato Después Pues Ahora El Entrenamiento Comenzaría.

–Bien Comencemos Con Algo Sencillo– Maya Quien Normalmente Era Una Madre Amorosa Ahora Asustaba A Sus Alumnos Con La Sonrisa Psicópata Que No Les Daba Buena Pinta –Ustedes Correrán De Aquí Al Lago, Solo Son Cinco Kilómetros.

Los Niños Comenzaron A Caminar Al Lago Cosa Que A Maya No Le Agrado Pues Pidió A Shino Los Motivara.

–Bien, Slugma Apóyalos Un Poco– Shino Lanzo Su Pokebola Y El Pokemón Comenzó A Perseguir A Los Niños.

El Pokemón Los Perseguía Constante Pero Sin Mucha Prisa Obligándolos A Correr A Un Ritmo Moderado.

Koga Tubo La "Brillante" Idea De Hacerse A Un Lado Y Seguir Su Camino De Forma Normal.

No Tarde En Ponerse Al Frente Del Grupo Cuando Slugma Lo Quemo Con Un Ascuas, Aunque El Ataque Solo Le Paso Al Lado Él Se Dio Cuenta De Que Solo Había Sido Una Advertencia. Misma Sorpresa Se Llevaría Hanna Quien Intento Descansar Un Poco A Mitad Del Camino.

Aunque El Verdadero Afectado Sería Kenshin Quien Intento Burlarse Del Pokemón Por Lo Que Se Ganó Que Le Quemaran La Espada De Madera Que Tanto Apreciaba.

Como Era De Esperar Los Niños Llegaron Al Lago Rápidamente Pues Entendieron Que Solo Así Detendrían Al Pokemón.

–Felicidades, Lo Hicieron Muy Bien– Shino Felicitaba Al Grupo Mientras Que Maya Les Alimentaba Para Que Repusieran Fuerzas.

–Shino, No Les Parece Que Fue Un Poco Cruel Ese Ejercicio– Kaegeru Exteriorizo A Sus Amigos Lo Que Opinaba –Maya, Ellos Son Muy Jóvenes Para Pasar Por Esto.

–Kaegeru, Mejor Es Que Sepas Que…– Shino Se Detuvo Antes De Continuar –Maya Explícale Que Ejercicio Hacías Tu A Esa Misma Edad.

–Pues El Clan Kemimura A Los Ocho Años Realiza Persecuciones En El Bosque Dando A Cada Alumno Un Tarro De Miel Que Deben Cuidar.

–Lo Vez Shino Eso No Es Peligroso.

–Maya, Termina De Contarle Lo Que Les Perseguía Y Que Pasaba A Quienes Perdían El Tarro– Al Escuchar Esto Kaegeru Tubo Un Pequeño Escalofrió.

–Claro, Nos Perseguían Beedrill Entrenados Para Atacar Con Sus Picotazos Venenosos Aunque No Intentaban Atinar A No Ser Que Te Movieras Mal Y Con El Castigo, Para Empezar A Quien Perdía El Tarro Le Tiraban A Dar Los Beedrill Y Al Salir Del Bosque Nos Bañaban Los Squirtle Con Sus Hidrobomba– La Expresión De Kaegeru Y Los Niños Era Ahora Una Mueca Deforme Pues La Escena Imaginaria Les Daba Terror.

–Lo Ven, Eso A Los Ocho Años Que Es La Edad De Hanako, Kanna, Hanna Y Touya Que Son Los Menores Del Grupo.

–Quieren Que Les Cuente Los Entrenamientos De Nueve Y Diez Años– Maya Parecía Emocionada Algo Como Si Estuviese Recordando Los Mejores Años De Su Vida.

–¡NOOOOOO!– Los Niños Gritaron Más Que Nada De Terror Pues Temían Que Esos Entrenamientos Les Dieran Nuevas Ideas.

–Bien, Como Todos Saben Nadar La Siguiente Tarea Es Nadar Hasta La Otra Orilla Del Lago.

–Ahora ¿Qué Nos Perseguirá?– Hanna Siendo La Más Tímida Del Grupo Temía Por Su Salud.

–No Te Preocupes, Por Ahora Les Daremos Cuarenta Minutos Libres, Después De Eso Veremos Qué Pasa.

Así Fue, Los Primeros Cuarenta Minutos Los Niños Nadaron Lo Más Rápido Que Podían, Al Pasar Ese Tiempo Ya Estaban Exhaustos Y Del Otro Lado Del Lago.

–Lo Hicieron Excelente, Por Hoy Terminamos.

Escuchar Eso Fue Un Alivio Para Los Niños Pues Terminaría Ese Castigo Tremendamente Fuerte Que Sabían Se Llamaba Entrenamiento Y De Ese Día En Adelante Sería Su Pan De Cada Día.

Así Como Ellos Lo Temían Durante Tres Meses Fue Que Esa Clase De Entrenamiento Se Hacia Presente, Nunca Se Pudieron Detener Ni Aunque Ellos Mismos Intentaran Renunciar Y Ahora Estaban Frente A Sus Maestros.

–Lo Han Hecho Muy Bien Chicos, Estos Tres Meses Sé Que Han Sido Difíciles Pero Puedo Decir Que Están Muy Cerca Del Nivel Que Se Les Pediría En El Clan Igawa, Aunque Eso Sea Más Para Los Menores Pues Sus Edades Les Exigen Más– Shino Felicitaba A Los Niños, Aunque Para Los Menores Eso Significaba Una Gran Alegría Para Los Mayores Significaba Más Trabajo.

–No Se Desanimen, Aquí Usaremos El Método Kemimura Donde Se Entrena A Los Equipos Como Eso, En Mi Clan Se Usaba Crear Equipos Y Enseñarles A Todos A Trabajar Unidos Pues Como Una Cadena Siempre Se Rompe En El Eslabón Débil Teníamos Que Asegurarnos Que La Cadena No Tuviera Ni Uno Solo– Maya Intentaba Animar Al Equipo Aunque Planteo Una Perspectiva Nada Alentadora.

–Sensei, ¿Qué Pasa Si Hay Un Eslabón Débil?– Aunque Hanna No Lo Decía Con Frecuencia Ella Se Sentía El Eslabón Más Débil Del Equipo Pues Fue La Que Limitaba A El Equipo En Alguno Entrenamientos.

–No Te Preocupes Hanna, Pasa Lo Mismo Cuando Que Cuando Una Espada Ya No Corta– Shino Comenzó A Dar Su Explicación De Una Forma Que Quizás No Fue La Mejor Pues Todos Imaginaron A La Espada Hecha Mil Pedazos –Simplemente Refuerzas La Espada.

–Hanna, Tú No Eres Una Espada Que No Corta, Ni Tampoco Eres Un Eslabón Débil– Maya Entendía Como Se Sentía Hanna En Ese Momento Pues Ella Cuando Creció Siempre Fue La Más Débil De El Equipo Con el Que Entrenaba –Eres Como Me Solía Decir Mi Padre, "Tú Eres Como Ese Metal Que Es Difícil Trabajar, No Es Fácil Hacerte Una Buena Espada. Pero Con Dedicación Y Paciencia Lograras Ser La Más Fuerte De Todas", Mi Padre Creció Siempre En El Clan Y Aunque Yo Era Diferente Siempre Creyó Que En Mi Estaba Más Poder Del Que Cualquiera Imaginaba.

–Baya Que Estaba En Lo Correcto, Ni Todo El Clan Igawa Podría Contra Ti, Es Posible Que Ni Con La Ayuda Del Tercer Clan Te Pudiéramos Derrotar– Shino Estaba Pensando En Voz Alta, No Se Dio Cuenta Que Todos Escuchaban Sus Pensamientos Aunque Eso Ayudo A Hanna A Sentirse Mejor Pues Si Como Maya Le Dijo Solo Necesitaba Dedicación Y Paciencia Lograría Ser Tan Fuerte Como Su Equipo.

–Bien, Hoy Es Su Examen De El Acondicionamiento Físico– Kaegeru Seria Quien Explicaría En Que Consiste –Primero Tendrán Una Carrera Al Lago, Ahí Cruzaran Nadando De Lado A Lado Después En EL Bosque Tendrán Que Encontrar El Camino Hacia La Salida Y Finalmente Llegaran A La Cima De La Montaña Escalando. Para Todo Esto Cuentan De Una Hora Y Media.

–Eso Es Imposible– Kioshi Quien Era El Mejor Del Equipo Sabía Que Incluso El Batallaría En Lograr El Objetivo En Tiempo.

–No Te Apresures, Ese Tiempo Es El Que Tendrán De Ventaja– Aunque Sabían Que En Una Hora Y Media Tomarían Buena Ventaja No Esperaban Averiguar Que Cosa Les Perseguiría Después.

La Carrera Comenzó, Rápidamente Kioshi Y Koga Tomaron Posición Adelantada Y Decidieron Avanzara Lo Más Posible Dejando Al Resto Atrás.

Kanna, Hanako, Hanna Y Touya Decidieron Ir Juntos Pues Touya Les Dijo Que Era Mejor Así, Y Que Ellos Estaban Preparando Algo.

La Carrera Al Lago Tomo Cerca De Veinte Minutos Pues Estaba Bastante Lejos Y Nadar De Lado A Lado Les Tomo Como Cuarenta Debido Al Tamaño Y Que Ya Estaban Algo Cansados.

–Bien, Aquí Tienen– Kioshi Y Koga Les Ofrecieron A Todos Un Vaso De Agua Y Algo De Fruta –Nos Adelantamos Porque No Podemos Terminar Esto Sin Un Pequeño Refrigerio.

–Además Nos Quedan Cerca De Diez Minutos Para Comer Y Salir Corriendo– El Humor De Kioshi No Fue Bien Recibido Pues La Broma De Mal Gusto A Nadie Le Pareció Agradable.

Los Jóvenes Salieron Al Bosque, Una Vez Adentro No Supieron Que Su Tiempo Se Les Acabo Y Ahora Luxray Los Buscaba, Aunque Para Ser Justos Haría El Mismo Recorrido Que Ellos.

–Ya Viene– Touya Quien Había Comenzado A Desarrollar Sus Habilidades Psíquicas Uso Su Poder Para Buscar Al Pokemón Que Los Rastreaba Aunque No Logro Adivinar Quien Era Si Pudo Decirles Que Estaba Aún Camino Al Lago Mientras Que Ellos Ya Habían Salido Del Bosque.

Cuando Habían Llegado A La Montaña Lograron Ver Que Era Luxray Quien Los Buscaba Y Eso Los Espanto De Tal Modo Que Aun Cuando Planeaban Descansar Siguieron Adelante Pues Anteriormente Habían Corrido Contra Luxray Y La Experiencia De Estar Atrás No Fue Nada Agradable.

–Mi Madre Se Ha Vuelto Loca– Hanako Gritaba Algo Desesperada –No Pienso Dejar Que Esa Cosa Me Cargue Nuevamente.

–Hanako Ese Pokemón Solo Nos Electrocutara Si Nos Alcanza, Así Que Calla Y Sube.

Kanna Relajo A Su Amiga Y Poco A Poco Todos Los Amigos Comenzaban A Subir. Los Más Hábiles Ayudaban A Los Más Débiles Y Para Cuando Luxray Estuvo A Punto De Atrapar Al Ultimo Del Equipo Este Fue Jalado A La Cima, Por Casualidad Había Sido Kioshi Quien No Quería Probar La Energía Que Luxray Traía Consigo Pues Desde Que Abandono El Lago Tacleada De Voltios Para Alcanzarlos Más Rápido E Ir Preparando El Asiento De Los Afortunados En Su Lomo.

–Lo Ven, Una Hora Y Media Era Suficiente– Maya Estaba abrazando A Los Niños.

–Estas Pruebas Son Con El Objetivo De Que Aprendan Dos Cosas; La Primera Es A Trabajar En Equipo, Y Puedo Decir Que Lo Hicieron Muy Bien– Shino Ahora Repartía Un Refrigerio Pues Aunque Comieron En El Bosque Gastaron Sus Energías Al Escalar.

–La Segunda Es Hasta Donde Puede Llegar Cada Miembro Del Equipo, Aunque Todos Quieran Ser Los Mejores En Todo No Lograran Nada Si No Conocen Que Tanto Pueden Hacer Y Cuando Necesitaran Ayuda– Kaegeru Explicaba El Nivel De Equipo Que Necesitaba Desarrollar Cada Uno De Ellos –Todos Necesitaran Ser Los Mejores En Algo. Si Ejemplifico Con El Equipo De Maya Recuerden Que Ella Tiene Un Cazador, Un Rastreador, Un Cazador Marino, Un Comunicador, Un As Del Vuelo Y Un Capitán. Cada Uno De Ellos Cumple Sus Funciones A La Perfección Y Cuando No Pueda Hacerlo Otro Compañero Puede Apoyar Sus Funciones Para Cumplir Su Objetivo.

Los Días Siguientes Fueron Más Sencillos En Cuestión De Actividades.

Kaegeru Había Tomado El Control De Las Actividades De Los Alumnos Y Gracias A Eso El Nuevo Tema Era El Autocontrol.

Touya Fue A Quien Más Provecho Le Hicieron Esas Actividades Pues Siendo Afín A La Energía Mental Sus Capacidades Psíquicas Dieron Inicio A Su Despertar.

Kaegeru Demostraría Su Lado Más Siniestro Al Someter A Sus Alumnos A Una Deliciosa Pesadilla Pues Les Había Encerrado A Cada Uno En Un Sueño De Lo Que Su Corazón Deseara Para Probar Su Propio Nivel De Autocontrol.

El Sueño Se Inició Como Una Prueba Sencilla, Pues Les Fue Induciendo La Hipnosis Desde Los Entrenamientos De Maya Y Shino Para Que Al Llegar A El No Pudieran Notar Ese Sello Que Poco A Poco Se Fue Creando En Sus Mentes.

Ahora Los Niños Se Encontraban En Un Estado Similar Al Coma, Pues Kaegeru Les Había Dormido Y No Seria Hasta Que Todos Lograsen Romper Su Sello Que Lograrían Liberarse.

–Estoy Preocupada, Han Pasado Seis Días En Ese Sueño– Maya Estaba Preocupada Pues Esa Clase De Entrenamientos No La Esperaba De Quien Parecía Ser La Voz De La Razón.

–No Podemos Hacer Nada, El Sello Grupal No Puede Revertirse– Shino Intentaba Tranquilizar A Su Amiga Pues Aunque Él Estaba Tan Preocupado Como Ella No Podía Decirlo.

–Lamento Todo Esto, No Pensé Que El Sello Se Haría Tan Fuerte– Kaegeru Se Disculpaba Más Como Una Formalidad Para Sus Amigos Pues Ese Ejercicio Era Una Tradición Muy Bien Guardada En Su Familia.

Bien Ahora Veamos Lo Que Los Niños Estaban Soñando.

-Sueño Colectivo Inicia-

Los Jóvenes Han Pasado Ya Bastante Tiempo Entrenando, Aunque Ellos Creen Que Lo Que Viven En Este Mundo Es Real El Flujo Del Tiempo Es Completamente Distinto.

Hasta EL Día De Hoy Para Ellos Han Pasado Ya Siete Años De Duros Entrenamientos.

Este Por Ser Un Sueño De Los Deseos Y Anhelos De Los Corazones De Los Jóvenes Les Ha Llevado A Una Edad Que Ellos Mismos Consideran Estar Preparados Para Cumplir Con Sus Aventuras.

Touya Planea Entrar En El Equipo De Inteligencia Y Espionaje De Las Fuerzas De Seguridad Más Avanzadas Del Mundo, Sus Poderes Psíquicos Son Tan Fuertes Que No Hay Nadie Que Pueda Superarle Humano O Pokemón.

Kenshin Finalmente Recibió El Entrenamiento De Maya Kemimura Quien Le Reconoció Su Poder Y En Evidencia De Su Talento Le Regalo La Dao De Su Familia, Una Espada Que Lleva Por Nombre "Dragón Salvaje" Misma Que El Deseaba Con El Alma Desde Hace Tiempo.

Kanna Era Ya Muy Fuerte Pero Para Ella Nada Era Más Importante Que Su Novio. No Supo Cuando Se Enamoró De Él. ¿Habrá Sido Verlo Entrenar A Diario? ¿Su Determinación A Ser El Mejor? O Simplemente Cosa Del Destino, Bueno Lo Que Más Feliz Le Había Hecho Fue Que El Dueño De Su Corazón Se Le Declarara, Además Si Él Ya Era El Mejor En Su Área Ella Debía Serlo En La Suya Propia Por Lo Que Tomo Como Especialidad El Entrenamiento De Pokémon Hielo-Agua Y Estaba Tan Decidida Que Muchos De Sus Ataques Ya Eran De Miedo Incluso Para Entrenadores De Tipos Resistentes A Fuego, Pero Que Más Da Si Un Seal Congela A Tu Slugma.

Hanna También Consiguió Novio, No Supo Si Él Se Había Enamorado Antes O Después Que Ella Y Aunque Cuando Kenshin Y Kanna Se Hicieron Novios A Ella Le Dieron Muchos Celos Quizás Sus Pensamientos Pasaron Más Allá De Su Cabeza Y Llegaron Al Motivo De Sus Pensamientos Románticos. Ella Disfrutaba De Cada Detalle Y Siempre Era El Detalle Perfecto, Siempre Acertaba En Todo Lo Que Aunque Le Agradaba También La Hacia Sentirse Frustrada Pues Quien Más Podría Adivinar Lo Que Su Pareja Quiere O Desea. Quizás Sus Futuros Hijos O Incluso La Mayor Parte En La Familia De Su Novio Pero Ella No ¿Por Qué Motivo?, Simplemente Ella No Era Psíquica.

Koga Estaba Decidido A Ir Al Clan A Visitar Sus Orígenes, Finalmente Habían Logrado Desarrollar El Poder Imposible De Las Mega Evoluciones Y Seria Reconocido Como El Más Poderoso Ninja Del Clan Igawa Aunque Le Costara Los Retos, Pruebas Y Torturas Que Fueran. Nada Lo Detendría En Ese Sueño.

Kioshi También Tenía El Poder Mega Y Creía Que No Habría Nada Que Lo Detuviera De Encontrar A Su Hermana Y Menos Aún Con La Compañía De La Que Disfrutaría En El Camino, Aunque Claro Harían Una Pequeña Parada En La Unión Ranger Para Sus Respectivos Exámenes.

Hanako Estaba Lista Pues Su Padre Había Regresado De Su Última Visita A La Unión Con La Aceptación De Ella Y Su Novio A La Prueba Ranger Y Eso La Hacia Tan Feliz Que Solo Kioshi Con Un Beso La Hacia Sentir Que El Mundo Se Detenía, Al Principio Si Dudo De Él Pues Sabía Que Siempre Se Sintió En Deuda Con Su Madre Por Lo Que Desde Pequeña La Protegía Y Aunque Esto No Le Molestara Llego A Pensar Que Su Declaración Había Sido La Única Forma Que El Encontró De Pagar Su Deuda Y Ella No Era Mesa De Segunda Mano.

Si, Las Parejas Se Habían Formado En Este Mundo De Sueños Pero Lo Que No Sabía Nadie Era Exactamente Eso Que Tan Solo Eran Sueños Y Hasta Que Lo Descubrieran Serían Libres.

Recordemos Como Fue Que Se Formaron Las Parejas, Empezando Por La De Kanna Y Touya.

Flas Back Inicia

Era Invierno Y Para Completar Sus Padres Creían Que Entrenar En El Polo Sur Ayudaría A Los Chicos A Mejorar. Sobre Todo A Kanna Pues Era Su Especialidad En Tipo Pokemón.

Los Entrenamientos Habían Comenzado Hace Semanas, Realmente Nadie Tenia Noción Del Tiempo Ahí Pues Seis Meses De Luz Y Seis De Sombra No Ayudaban Con Ello.

Hoy Hacia Una Fuerte Tormenta Y Un Pequeño Barco Pesquero Se Había Perdido Cerca De Donde Estaban. La Misión En Realidad Era De Touya El Padre De Hanako A Quien Le Encargaron El Cuidado De La Zona Durante Sus Vacaciones Auto Impuestas, Aunque Eso Si Bien Merecidas Pues Hacia Algunos Años Que No Paraba.

El Como Parte De Su Entrenamiento Nombro A Kanna La Encargada De Búsqueda Y Rescate, Kenshin Se Auto Invito A Ir Con Ella Pues Se Sentía Extrañamente Atraído A Hacerlo.

–Bien Kenshin Vamos– Kanna Estaba Toda Roja Pues Aunque Era Un Sueño Hecho Realidad La Apenaba Estar Al Lado De Kenshin. Era Una Suerte Que Ese Traje No Dejara Ver Su Cara En Ese Estado.

El Rescate Salió De Maravilla, El Empollen De Kanna Los Llevo Montaña Abajo Y Sobre El Mar Sin Problemas Y Rescataron El Pequeño Pesquero Antes De Lo Que Imaginaban.

–Cuando La Tormenta Se Detenga Reparan Su Barco Y Destrozan La Isla De Hielo– Kenshin Tubo Que Hablar Pues Se Suponía Que Era Touya Quien Debía Estar Ahí.

Ellos Partieron Dejando Al Barco En Una Cómoda Burbuja De Hielo Que Los Protegería Durante La Tormenta Y Las Reparaciones.

Fue En El Regreso A Casa Que La Tormenta Les Jugo La Mala Pasada De Dejarlos Bajo Una Avalancha Que Ellos Dos Se Juntaron Para Darse Calor Uno Al Otro.

Kanna Estaba Inconsciente Pues Como Kenshin Estaba Distraído Ella Lo Salvo Recibiendo Todo El Impacto, Bueno Empoleon También Ayudo Aunque Él Estaba A Salvo Dentro De Su Pokebola.

–No Te Preocupes Kanna, Yo Te Cuidare– Kenshin Se Sentía Culpable, No Era La Primera Avalancha Para Kanna Pero Si La Primera En La Que Estaba Inconsciente Pues Por Protegerlo Ella Se Llevó El Impacto Que Era Para El.

Torterra E Infernape Se Encargarian De Mantener A Kanna Caliente Y Seca Y Con La Ayuda De Empoleon Crearon Un Refugio De Hielo Bajo La Nieve Además Comida No Faltaría Gracias A Tropius Y Eso Hacía Sentir A Kenshin Más Tranquilo Aunque Claro Todos Eran Pokémon De Kanna.

–Se Ve Hermosa Durmiendo– Kenshin No Se Daba Cuenta De Que Sus Pensamientos Salían Por Su Boca –Hace Años Que Estamos Todos Juntos– Recuerdos De Su llegada, Y Los Entrenamientos Hasta Ese Día Le Llegaban –Valla, Nunca Lo Había Notado– Kanna Siempre Estuvo Cerca De Él Apoyándolo Y Eso Le Gustaba –Nunca Te Preste Atención Y Tú Sigues Asiendo Todo Por Mi– Kenshin Se Sentía Algo Culpable Y Por Estar Ensimismado No Noto El Breve Momento En Que Kanna Abrió Los Ojos Aunque Los Cerro Para Escuchar Lo Que Él Decía –Eres Tan Bella Y Me Apoyas Tanto Que No Sé Qué Hacer.

–(Pídeme Que Sea Tu Novia)– Kanna Pensaba Lo Único Que La Haría Feliz En Esa Situación.

–Bésala, No Seas Tonto Y Bésala Ahora– Kenshin Estaba Desconcertado Pues Escucho Una Voz Y Era El Único Despierto –Vamos Romeo O Debería Decir Príncipe.

–No Entiendo Nada, ¿Qué Está Sucediendo?

–Aun No Te Das Cuenta, Ella Se Despertó Hace Un Rato Y Está Esperando A Que Su Príncipe La Despierte Como Si Fuese La Bella Durmiente– Kenshin Entonces Noto La Respiración Tranquila De Kanna Y Como Su Carita Parecía Reflejar Lo Que Esa Voz Decía –Puede Que Si No Lo Haces Hoy Nunca Te Atrevas A Verla A Los Ojos, Además Ella Te Gusta ¿Cierto?– Kenshin Se Puso Completamente Rojo Por Lo Indiscreto De Esa Voz Y Era Cierto Que Entre Todos Ella Era Su Mejor Amiga Pues Era Con Quien Más Y Mejores Ratos Pasaba Aunque Nunca La Había Visto Como Algo Más.

Un Beso Tímido Fue Plantado En Los Labios De Kanna Y Ella Rápidamente Correspondió Y Apreso A Kenshin Con Sus Brazos.

–No Sabes Cuánto Tiempo He Esperado Esto– Kanna Estaba Roja Pero Ahora Lo Podía Decir Sin Problemas Pues Era Correspondida.

–Aun No Es Oficial– Kanna Casi Rompe En Llanto Con Esas Palabras Pero Cuando Kenshin Se Arrodillo A Su Lado El Aire Se Le Fue De Sus Pulmones –Kanna ¿Quieres Ser Mi Novia?

–¡SI!– Ese Grito Fue Tan Sonoro Que Dentro Del Domo De Hielo Todos Quedaron Aturdidos Y Por Fuera Los Que Ya Les Buscaban Dieron Con El Lugar De Inmediato.

Una Pena Que No Tuvieran Tiempo De Hacer Nada Pues Tan Solo Siete Segundos Después Su Techo De Hielo Fue Derretido Por El Charizard De Koga Quien Con Ayuda De Crobat Les Encontró Gracias Al Grito De Kanna.

Flash Back Fin

Como Ya Había Dicho Antes Touya En Ese Momento ya Era Psíquico Y La Reacción De Hanna Fue Un Poco De Envidia, Ellos Eran Compañeros De Entrenamiento Y Hanna Parecía Ser Afín A La Energía Natural Lo Que Ayudo A Touya A Estabilizar Su Desarrollo Y Potenciarlo.

Debido A Que Ella Lo Veía Tan Fijamente Y Siempre Con Esos Mismos Pensamientos Touya Les Escuchaba De Vez En Cuando Y Al Principio Touya Creía Que Eran Sus Inventos ¿Cómo Podría Ella Corresponderle?

Poco A Poco La Unión De Ellos Se Hacía Más Fuerte Debido A Que Touya Se Sentía Inspirado Por Sus Fantasías, Él Se Decidido En Un Campamento Pues Esa Noche Leyó Sus Pensamientos Y Se Metió En Sus Sueños Seria Un Secreto Que En Ese Sueño Touya Le Preguntaría A Hanna Acerca De Sus Sentimientos Pero No Que Al Día Siguiente Se Declararía Cumpliendo Las Mejores Fantasías De Hanna Y De Ahí En Adelante Cada Regalo Resultara Ser Perfecto Pues Ellos Descubrieron Un Efecto Secundario De La Complicidad De Sus Mentes.

La Historia De Hanako Y Kioshi Fue Diferente Pues Sucedió En Un Viaje Lejos De Los Demás Junto A Touya En Una Misión Ranger, Pero Eso Lo Veremos En Otra Historia.

-Continuara En El Siguiente Capitulo-

Fin Del Capítulo 7: El Entrenamiento

Bien Espero Les Haya Gustado Y Me Dejen Algún Review.

Recuerden Comentar No Cuesta Nada E Invita A Los Escritores A Continuar Con Su Trabajo.

Si Te Gusto Demuéstralo Con Algún Comentario O Siguiendo La Historia.

RECUERDEN QUE ES PARA TODAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE VISITEN, No Solo La Mia.


End file.
